Ma descente aux Enfers
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Fiction UA. De nos jours, Carla, une jeune lycéenne de 16 ans, semble tout avoir pour elle. Elle est belle, excellente et sérieuse. Pourtant, elle est toujours seule. La cause ? Le harcèlement scolaire. Les coups et les insultes qu'elle reçoit tous les jours vont-ils la pousser à commettre l'impensable ? Ou quelqu'un sera-t-il capable de la faire sortir de son enfer solitaire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle histoire ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à (re)remercier Rick10 et Via Ferata pour leurs touchantes reviews sur mon dernier texte ("Le journal intime de Carla") et à qui j'ai déjà répondu et qui me permette de continuer à écrire sur le CaPpy, alors un grand merci à vous deux ! J'espère avoir aussi vos avis sur ce texte là! (Surtout que je sais que Rick l'attend particulièrement ! ;) ) Je tenais particulièrement à remercier Fairy Tail fan qui commence à me suivre depuis quelques temps. J'aimerai beaucoup discuter avec toi, Fairy Tail fan, alors pourquoi ne t'incrirerais-tu pas sur ce site pour que nous puissions bavarder ? :) La patronne du CapPy ? Moi ? Oh, je ne sais pas si je peux mériter ce titre ! Mais merci à toi ! Et désolée d'avoir failli tuer tes deux chatons préférés mais c'était pour qu'ils se rapprochent ! ;)**

 **Donc voici ma nouvelle histoire. C'est un UA (Univers Alternatif),divisé en deux parties, qui se passe de nos jours dans un lycée français.(Bien que j'ai rajouté les uniformes typique japonais ;) ) Je suis consciente que dans mes lecteurs, il y a des étrangers. Alors, pour faciliter la compréhension de ma fic', j'ai détaillé pour vous les différentes filières françaises.**

 **Mais pour plus de détails lisez ceci: En France, le lycée est composé de trois classes: la Seconde, la Première et la Terminale. Depuis le collège (De la Sixième à la Troisième), tous les élèves suivent le même parcours. Pour faciliter les choses, on va dire que ce parcours se poursuit en classe de seconde. En fin de la classe de seconde, les élèves doivent choisir une orientation. Il existe deux "types" de filières, soit les filières technologiques ou les générales. Par soucis de simplicité, mon UA se passera dans un lycée général donc seules les filières générales seront concernées.(Je ne boude pas du tout les filières technologiques, bien au contraire !). Et dans les filières générales, il y a quatre différents types de classes (L, ES, S-SVT et S-SI) qui se poursuivent en classe de Terminale. J'espère avoir été assez claire pour vous permettre de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Avant de laisser place à cet UA, je tenais à TOUS vous dire que ce texte est particulier pour moi. Il parle de choses vraies qu'on à souvent tendance à ignorer et je trouve que, dans notre société actuelle, on n'en parle pas assez. Les thèmes abordés sont: le suicide, la violence, le racket et le harcèlement scolaire. Ce que je raconte dans cette histoire est tiré d'événements qui ont eu lieu dans des écoles. J'ai rencontré des personnes ayant été harcelées, je leur ai parlé et je me suis inspirée de ceux qu'elles ont vécu pour écrire cela. Ce texte compte énormément pour moi et je tiens à faire passer un message d'espoir à ceux qui sont harcelés et aux autres, je veux vous dire que si jamais vous connaissez une personne subissant cela, s'il vous plait, ne la laissez pas seule. Aidez-la. Je sais moi-même à quel point c'est dur d'être seule. Je sais que je ne changerais pas ça à moi seule mais je voulais faire ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour changé ça. Faire ce que je sais faire de mieux: écrire.**

 **Voici donc: Ma descente aux Enfers.**

* * *

 **PDV Carla, Lundi 03 mai, 7h15.**

-« Wendy ! Réveille-toi ! » Criais-je tout en secouant ma petite sœur.

-« Hum…Laisse-moi encore dormir un peu…Cinq minutes… » Me répondit la voix fatiguée de ma petite sœur.

-« Tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a cinq minutes ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Ah…Bah encore cinq minutes alors… » Me dit-elle tout en se recouvrant et en se retournant dans son lit.

-« Wendy ! Tu vas être en retard ! C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! » M'exclamais-je tout en la découvrant violemment.

Elle se leva et se frotta les yeux. Puis elle s'exclama en panique :

-« Mais oui ! C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Cherrya ! »

-« Avec Cherrya ? A quelle heure ? » Demandais-je.

-« Dans une demi-heure ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de filer dans la salle de bain avec son uniforme.

Je m'appelle Carla Marvell. J'ai 16 ans et je suis au lycée en classe de seconde. Je vis avec mes parents, Grandine et Eric Marvell, et ma petite sœur Wendy. Notre mère est une personne droite et fière. Froide et implacable. Mais aussi attentionnée quand on savait perser sa carapace. Elle est incroyable, la mère parfaite. Elle est un médecin reconnue qui travaille à l'hôpital, ce qui fait qu'elle n'est pas très souvent à la maison. Notre père lui est une personne calme et réfléchie, il est journaliste et se passionne pour ses « _news_ ». Il travaille dans un journal reconnu et très apprécié parmi la population. Ma petite sœur a un an de moins que moi, elle est au collège en troisième cette année, elle a le brevet des collèges à passer.C'est un examen plutôt important qui clôture les quatre années passés au collège. Wendy est une personne extraordinaire. Elle est gentille, enthousiaste, courageuse, adorable et intelligente. Son rêve est de suivre les traces de maman, elle veut devenir médecin. Quand à moi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire plus tard…Enfin, d'une certaine manière oui mais...Voilà.

Avec un soupir je descendis les escaliers et me rendit dans la cuisine où mes parents déjeunaient. En m'apercevant, ma mère eut un grand sourire et me demanda :

-« Bien dormi, Carla ? »

-« Oui, ça va. » Répondis-je, évasive.

-« Que veux-tu déjeuner ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Une tasse de thé Darjeeling, s'il-te-plait maman. » Répondis-je.

-« Alors, ma chérie, qu'as-tu aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda mon père tout en lisant son journal.

-« Un contrôle de maths et un contrôle d'anglais. » Répondis-je.

-« Tu es confiante ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Ça va, j'ai bien révisé. » Répondis-je.

-« Attention, c'est important que tu réussisses les maths si tu veux passer en S-SVT. » Me dit ma mère.

-« Oui maman. » Répondis-je.

La S-SVT, hein…Le BAC scientifique avec option Sciences de la vie de la terre…Ma mère voulait absolument que je passe dans cette filière qui permettait l'accès à de nombreux métiers et notamment dans le domaine de la médecine. Ma mère voulait absolument que Wendy et moi suivions ses traces…Je devais absolument devenir médecin. Un médecin aussi renommé qu'elle, voir plus. J'étais l'aînée, sa fierté, je devais suivre ses traces. La famille était médecin de génération en génération. Wendy et moi devions donc devenir médecins. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

Après avoir fini mon déjeuner, je montai les escaliers et regagna ma chambre. Je pris mon uniforme et m'habilla. Une fois cela fait, je gagnai la salle de bain. Je passai devant le miroir et mon reflet me désespéra. J'avais des cheveux blancs mi-longs un peu bouclées qui tombaient sur mes épaules telle une vague aussi blanche que la neige. J'avais un teint de porcelaine, très pâle, et une bouche rosée. Mes yeux étaient couleur miel. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, j'étais assez jolie si je puis me le permettre. L'acné, fléau des adolescents, m'avait miraculeusement épargné. Pourquoi soupirais-je alors me demanderez-vous…Eh bien, la couleur de mes cheveux m'attirait pas mal de soucis au lycée...

Mon uniforme était composé d'un haut et d'une jupe rouge et gris. Il était tellement mignon ! En plus il y avait un nœud rouge sur le haut ! Je me mis un coup de rouge à lèvres (seul le rouge à lèvres était toléré dans notre école et encore quand il n'était pas trop visible. Le mien était un simple gloss framboise brillant), enfila un paire de collant couleur chair, mis mon uniforme, un petit bracelet rouge en guise de rappel, un nœud dans mes cheveux et je filai chercher mon sac.

-« Carla ! » S'exclama ma petite sœur.

Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse afin de la rejoindre. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme bleu et gris qui lui allait parfaitement. Un haut avec un nœud bleu et une jupe qu'elle portait avec des collants chairs. Ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en couettes retenue par deux petits nœuds bleus qui rappelait celui de son haut. Elle était adorable. Elle enfila délicatement ses ballerines grises et prit son sac sur lequel était accrochés plusieurs petits charm's. Un était en forme de cœur et contenait une photo de nous deux plus jeunes, un autre contenait une photo d'elle et de sa meilleure amie, un autre une photo d'elle et de quelques amis et le dernier un dessin qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

-« Carla ! Tu es prête ? Il faut partir, on va être en retard ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Dit celle à cause de qui on est en retard. » Rajoutais-je.

-« Carla ! » S'écria-t-elle toute rouge.

-« Carla, arrête d'embêter ta sœur. » Me repris ma mère, en soupirant mais avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

-« Oui maman. » Répondis-je.

-« On y va ! » S'exclama Wendy tout en ouvrant la porte et sortant.

-« Bonne journée, les filles ! A ce soir ! » Nous dirent nos parents.

Wendy et moi empruntâmes le chemin de terre battu qui nous menait à l'école tout en courant. Mais même en étant en retard, nous étions entrain de rire. Pour deux sœurs, nous étions vraiment très proches. Pratiquement jamais l'une sans l'autre. Nous étions inséparables.

Quand soudain au détour d'un virage nous aperçûmes une jeune fille aux cheveux roses coiffés en deux couettes avec le même uniforme que celui de Wendy. Elle avait un petit collier bleu autour du coup et un bracelet avec des ailes d'anges. En nous voyant elle fit un signe de la main et Wendy se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

-« Cherrya ! Tu m'as manqué ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Wendy ! Tu m'as aussi manqué ! » Répondit-elle tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

-« Ce que je suis contente de te retrouver ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer à la maison… » Dit Wendy, en boudant un peu.

-« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » S'exclama Cherrya.

-« Wendy ne s'est pas levé ce matin. » Dis-je.

-« Oh, Carla ! Bonjour ! Wendy…Encore ? » Demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

-« Oui…Désolée… » Murmura ma petite sœur en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Cherrya était la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur. Elles étaient toujours ensembles à l'école. Dans la même classe depuis la sixième, assise l'une à côté de l'autre, faisant toujours équipe, passant leurs midis toutes les deux, rentrant chez elles ensembles. Toujours ensembles, hein…Elles avaient même formé un groupe ! Un groupe de pop–rock intitulé « _The Sky Sisters_ » dont elles étaient les joueuses. Ils leurs manquaient encore des membres pour pouvoir se lancer mais je suis sûre qu'elles arriveront à en trouver.

Je regardai devant moi et je vis qu'elles avaient pris un peu d'avance et qu'elles discutaient gaiement dans leur petit monde à elle. En voyant ça, mon cœur se tordit de douleur et les larmes commencèrent à perler dans mes yeux. Je me mordis les joues afin de ne pas pleurer et je continuai à marcher comme si rien n'était. Pourtant au fond de moi j'étais triste et jalouse. Jalouse que Cherrya me prenne ainsi ma petite sœur, ma meilleure amie à moi…Jalouse de la relation qu'elles avaient, de leur proximité, de leurs rires. Et j'étais triste d'être mise appart. Triste de ne pas être inclus dans leurs plaisanteries, dans leurs discutions, d'être mise à l'écart, de ne pas faire parti de leur groupe, de n'avoir personne pour partager ça. Elles étaient tellement unis. Je ne faisais que pâle figure à côté d'elles. Je ne pouvais pas pénétrer dans leur monde. Moi, Carla la solitaire…

-« Au revoir, Carla ! A ce soir ! » Me dit Wendy.

-« Bonnes chances pour tes contrôles ! » Rajouta Cherrya avec un sourire.

Je reviens à la réalité et m'aperçu que nous étions déjà arrivé devant notre école. Les filles allaient dans les bâtiments réservés au collège tandis que moi j'allais dans ceux du lycée.

-« Au revoir, les filles ! A ce soir ! Bonne chance à vous aussi. » M'écriais-je avant de partir dans ma direction.

Je les regardai s'éloigner et retourner dans leur petit monde où seules elles deux comptaient. Avec un soupir je montai les escaliers et me rendit dans ma salle de classe. Quand j'ouvris la porte de la salle j'entendis quelques chuchotements :

-« Oh tiens, voilà Miss je-sais-tout-sur-tout. »

-« La chouchou des profs. »

-« Elle est encore plus moche que d'habitude. »

-« Pff…Quelle crâneuse. »

Je les ignorai tout simplement et me dirigea vers ma place. Je m'assieds et regarda par la fenêtre tout en soupirant. Personne ne viendrait me dire bonjour. Personne ne viendrait se jeter dans mes bras. Personne n'était content de me revoir. Je n'avais manqué à personne durant les vacances. A personne...J'étais solitaire. J'étais une SAF. Une Sans Amis Fixe, comme le disait ceux de ma classe...Je n'avais aucun ami. Personne avec qui discuter, rire, partager quelque chose. J'étais seule dans cette école. Je n'avais que ma sœur qui elle, ne savait rien de ma situation. En fait, elle ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si j'avais des amis ou non. Pas qu'elle soit indifférente! Non, non, non! C'est que...Pour elle, à qui s'était si facile de se lier avec les gens, c'était obligé que j'ai des amis. C'était tellement évident. Pourtant...Je n'en avais aucun. J'étais une solitaire. Et pourtant, je voulais me faire des amis, moi! J'essayais! Mais dès que j'étais en terrain inconnu je réagissais au quart de tour et devenais froide et cinglante.

Et puis...Il faut dire que ma réputation me précédait. Ma réputation ? Celle d'une excellente élève. Celle d'une gentille et intelligente fille. Celle d'une crâneuse, de quelqu'un qui savait tout. Celle d'un génie. Celle pour qui obtenir les notes maximales était tout à fait normal. Celle qui était l'élève préféré des profs. Celle qui répondait toujours à toutes les questions. Celle qui était sérieuse, jamais dans les conneries ni dans les délires de la classe, celle qui voulait travailler avant tout. A cause de tout ça, j'avais été isolée des autres. J'existais à peine dans cette classe! A peine! Personne ne faisait jamais attention à moi ! Personne ne me calculai t! Personne ne m'adressait jamais la parole ! J'étais seule.

Soudain, la cloche retenti et les cours commencèrent. Le prof de maths entra dans la classe et nous donna l'évaluation. Quand j'eus le sujet sous les yeux...Je paniqua. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cerveau ne semblait plus réfléchir correctement. J'avais un mal fou à me concentrer. J'arriva à peine à écrire ! Je stressais. Les maths s'était tellement important! Ne voulant pas me laisser déstabiliser, j'inspira et expira fortement et me repris en main. Une fois le devoir fini, je le recommença et m'aperçu de pleins d'erreurs bêtes de calcul !

Une fois le devoir passé, je soupira fortement et me boucha les oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre les remarques des autres sur le devoir. C'était une habitude purement débile, j'en étais consciente. Mais je ne pouvais vivre avec le sentiment de savoir que je m'étais trompée quelque part...Cela me mettait tellement mal-à-l'aise !

Pui,s je repris les cours et j'écouta consciencieusement les professeurs tandis que mes camarades faisaient un chaos pas possible. Pourquoi n'écoutaient-t-ils pas ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas que le savoir était une chose précieuse que l'on ne pouvait qu'acquérir en écoutant ? Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les professeurs mais je les respectais pour leur savoir et les connaissances qu'ils essayaient de nous apprendre. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à mes camarades.

 _Ding Dong._

La cloche retenti et les élèves se précipitèrent dehors en courant. Sans même écouter le professeur...

Je me leva avec un soupir et sortis un livre de mon sac. Oui, un livre. Un roman plus précisément. Et oui, je passais mes pauses à lire. J'étais vraiment une extraterrestre ! Une personne étrange ! C'était car j'adorais lire ! Enfin, c'est ce j'aurais aimé dire...En réalité, je me réfugiais dans les livres. Eux m'acceptaient comme j'étais et ne me trahiraient jamais. A cause de ma solitude, je passai mon temps à lire. C'était la seule échappatoire à mon enfer solitaire. Ma porte de sortie sur le monde extérieur. Quand je lisais, j'oubliais tout mes problèmes. J'avais finis par adorer ça. Surtout les romans!

Je me dirigea vers mon banc habituel quand soudain j'entendis une voix grave s'écrier:

-« Carla ! »

Je me retourna et vis alors un jeune homme musclé avec des cheveux noirs et une cicatrice près de ses yeux aussi noirs. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme gris et orange qui se composait d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste, d'un pantalon gris et orange et d'une cravate orange. Sur son épaule, il portait un sac et avait sur sa cravate un pin's représentant une guitare électrique.

-« Lily ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

Lily Reedfox alias Panther Lily était un ami d'enfance à moi et à Wendy. Il avait un an de plus que moi et était un élève de 1ère S-SVT. Il était un des rares à m'adresser la parole. Il était un véritable puits de sciences. Je l'adorais. Il était comme un grand-frère pour moi. Nous nous connaissions depuis enfants. Il était calme, sage et réfléchi mais en même temps cool et avait un petit côté « _Bad Boy_ » qui faisait qu'il était très populaire auprès de la gente féminine.

-« Comment va ma petite lectrice préféré ? » Me demanda-t-il affectueusement tout en ébouriffant mes cheveux et en souriant.

-« Je vais bien. Et toi ? » Dis-je, en riant légèrement.

-« Bien comme toujours. Gajeel a juste fait un raffut pas possible avec sa guitare pendant toutes les vacances… » Me répondit-il en soupirant.

-« Bah, Gajeel sans sa guitare ce n'est pu Gajeel ! » M'exclamais-je en rigolant.

Gajeel Reedfox était le frère aîné de Lily. Il était le roi du genre « _Bad Boy_ » avec sa longue tignasse noire, ses piercings et son look. Il était un vrai rockeur dans l'âme. Un punk disaient certains. Il était un élève très…Dissipé. En fait, un vrai déconneur. Il avait même déjà été viré plusieurs fois de l'établissement à cause de son comportement. Il avait fait partie d'un gang nommé « Phantom Lord » pendant un certain temps. Cela avait été une longue descente aux enfers. Il avait plongé dans le racket, dans les agressions, dans les règlements de compte, dans les bagarres et dans la drogue. Il avait même été jusqu'à tabasser une jeune fille, Lévy, et ses deux amis, Jett et Droy…Mais après cet incident il avait réussi à changer. Il s'était repris en main et avait remonté la pente. Il était maintenant devenu un jeune homme un peu rebelle mais bien dans sa peau. Cette annéen il était en Terminale S-SI, la filière scientifique option science de l'ingénieur. Cette filière formait principalement les futurs ingénieurs, informaticiens, mécaniciens, etc.

-« Oui mais il a quand même fait un sacré raffut ! » Se plaignit Lily.

-« Allez, Lily…Et puis toi aussi tu es un joueur talentueux de guitare électrique. » Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-« J'adore la guitare, c'est une de mes passions, mais je n'en suis pas raide digue comme Gajeel ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je reconnais que Gajeel en abuse un peu parfois mais il ne faut pas être si dur avec lui. » Lui recommandais-je.

-« Oui oui… » Me répondit-il, évasif.

-« Tu as quoi ensuite ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Maths et toi ? » Me répondit-il.

-« Sciences de la vie et de la terre. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Avec qui ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Avec Madame Aries. » Répondis-je.

-« Tu as de la chance ! Elle est géniale cette prof ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« C'est vrai. Même si elle a du mal à se faire respecter… » Répondis-je.

-« C'est vrai. » Me dit-il.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis plusieurs voix appeler Lily. Ces voix appartenaient à un groupe de garçons de sa classe.

-« Oh, ce sont mes amis! Je dois y aller, Carla. Désolé. » Me dit-il.

-« Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Bonne journée alors ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« A toi aussi, ma petite lectrice préférée. Passe le bonjour à ta petite sœur. » Me salua-t-il.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. » Répondis-je.

Puis je le vis s'éloigner mais j'entendis quand même quelques morceaux de leur conversation.

-« Hum…Tu les prends vraiment au berceau… » Murmura un de ses copains.

-« Pardon ? » Demanda Lily.

-« Elle est mignonne mais un peu jeune, ta petite-amie. » Répondit-il tandis que je piqua un fard et plongea la tête dans mon livre.

-« Qui ça ? Carla ? Mais ce n'est pas ma petite-amie ! C'est une amie ! Une amie d'enfance ! » S'offusqua Lily.

-« Mais oui… » Répondit son pote.

-« Mais je te dis que c'est vrai. Rooh, tu m'énerves ! » Lui dit Lily.

-« Je sais. » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire tandis que Lily soupirai mais avait quand même un petit sourire en coin.

Puis ils partirent et la cloche retentit. Je retournai en cours. Et comme d'habitude ce fut un bazar pas possible. Mademoiselle Aries était une prof géniale mais elle n'avait pas un seul gramme d'autorité…Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il voulait pendant ce cours. Certains jouaient à des jeux vidéos sur leurs portables, d'autres discutaient ou faisaient des conneries comme dessiner sur les murs, détruire le plafond, faire des batailles de boules de gomme, regarder des films sur leurs portables ou tout simplement se lever et se promener dans la salle de classe. J'étais une des seules à écouter le cours de Mademoiselle Aries.

Puis après deux heures, la cloche retentit et annonça la pause du midi. Je rangeai mes affaires avec un soupir puis je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria des lycéens. Après avoir fait la queue pendant un bon quart d'heure je commandai un sandwich jambon-beurre, un paquet de frites, une boisson et un beignet au chocolat. Je pris mon plateau et alla m'asseoir à une table, seule comme toujours. Je regardai autour de moi et soupira. J'étais la seule à manger toute seule. Tous les autres étaient en groupes. Ils rigolaient tous. J'étais vraiment isolée des autres…Et j'en souffrais au quotidien ! Tous les jours, je mangeais seule.

-« Carla ! » Appela soudain une voix aiguë.

Je me retournai violemment et aperçu un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus de mon âge qui me faisait signe de la main. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme rouge et gris avec une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon gris et rouge et une cravate rouge avec un pin's rond avec un poisson et une canne à pèche.

-« Ah, l'imbécile heureux… » Murmurais-je.

-« Veux-tu…Voudrais-tu de mon poisson ? » Me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Du poisson…Oui, oui vous avez bien entendu du poisson. Comme tous les jours depuis le début de l'année il me proposait du poisson. Enfin, un sandwich au poisson…Il était vraiment bizarre comme garçon! Il se nommait Happy Dragnir et était en seconde tout comme moi. Il était un imbécile heureux d'où son surnom. C'était un obsédé des poissons. Apparemment il en mangeait même en cours ! C'était un garçon joyeux mais imbécile et aussi populaire. Il n'était pas méchant mais collant. Et il me soûlait un peu sur les bords…Mais peut-être étais-je, au fond de moi, jalouse de son bonheur et de son insouciance ?

-« Non merci, imbécile heureux. » Répondis-je en me plongeant dans mon livre.

-« Oh… » Lâcha-t-il.

Puis, il parti penaud et rejoignit une table à laquelle il s'assied avec un soupir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses y était aussi et le consola. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Natsu Dragnir et était le grand-frère de l'imbécile heureux. Il était un garçon bagarreur de Terminale S-SI, dans la même classe que celle de Gajeel, et était un des garçons les plus populaires de cette école et membre éminent du club de Basket. Il était beau gosse et toutes les filles se l'arrachaient. Mais malheureusement pour elles, il sortait depuis un an avec Lucy Heartfillia, une magnifique jeune fille de Terminale L, la terminale littéraire principalement fondée sur les langues et la philosophie, qui plus est fortunée. Ces deux-la était un des couples les plus glamour du lycée! Elle était aussi très populaire et tellement belle, elle irradiait comme un rayon de soleil ! Elle avait même commencé une carrière de top-modèle à ses heures perdues rejoignant ainsi Mirajaine Strauss dans la catégorie.

En parlant d'elle, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleu était assis à une table de la cafétéria. Mirajaine Strauss était une Terminale ES, la filière concernant l'Histoire-géographie et les sciences économiques et sociales, qui était une…Mannequin professionnelle ! Elle était l'égérie d'une très grande marque de prêt à porter et l'un des modèles phares d'un grand couturier ! Sa carrière était en pleine expansion ! Elle était la fille la plus populaire du lycée ! C'était elle qui lançait toutes les tendances en matière de mode ! Elle avait une sœur jumelle, Lisanna Strauss, qui au contraire de sa sœur avait les cheveux court. Elle était très énergique et très populaire comme sa sœur mais pour des raisons différentes. Elle était l'une des deux seules filles de l'équipe de sport la plus populaire du lycée: l'équipe de Basket ! C'était une grande sportive que respectaient tous les garçons et beaucoup était tombé sous son charme tout aussi puissant mais tellement différent de celui de sa sœur. Elles avaient un frère plus jeune qu'elle, Elfman Strauss, qui était en 1ère S-SI. C'était un garçon timide et bagarreur. Mais surtout un colosse de muscle qui jouait dans l'équipe de rugby dont il était l'un des prodiges. Il était assez populaire auprès des filles…Sa cicatrice et sa coupe de cheveux le rendant d'après lui « viril ».

A cette table était aussi assis le petit-ami de Mirajaine, Laxus Dreyar. Laxus, un beau jeune homme blond avec une cicatrice, était un rebelle. Il se bagarra beaucoup au sein de l'établissement avant qu'on le respect. Il devint le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket et forma sa propre bande. Il était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école et avait au moins une dizaine de groupes de fans différents. Bien qu'il soit sorti avec plusieurs filles, il n'avait eu que vraiment d'intérêt pour Mirajaine. Après une bonne année à se tourner autour, Lisanna et Ever avait fini par réussir à les mettre en couple et depuis, ils étaient rayonnants et amoureux. Et surtout fidèles ! Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

La bande de Laxus était composé de 3 membres qui formait une sorte de garde rapproché autour de lui. Il y avait Fried Justin, un Terminale L aux longs cheveux verts et toujours très chic et raisonnable, qui était dans l'équipe de basket et le plus grand fan de Laxus. Puis il y avait Bixrow, un Terminale S-SI dans la même classe que Laxus, qui portait toujours des lunettes de soleil quel que soit le temps qu'il fasse dehors (oui, même quand il neigeait) et portait son uniforme de couleur turquoise pour les Terminales de manière décontracté. Il faisait aussi parti du club de Hip-Hop au grand désarrois de Fried qui ne comprenait pas sa passion pour cet autre sport. Et enfin venait Ever Green, la seule fille de la bande de Laxus et l'autre seule joueuse féminine de l'équipe de Basket. Cette 1ère ES, avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à l'équipe de basket et à se faire respecter des garçons. Mais une fois qu'elle se mis en colère, elle gagna leur reconnaissance et leur respect ainsi que leur amitié. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Elfman et certaines rumeurs disaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Soudain, il y eut un raffut pas possible près de la table des Dragnir. Je me retourna et m'aperçu que Natsu se battait contre un étudiant aux cheveux bleus à moitié nu. Cet étudiant se nommait Grey Fullbuster et était le meilleur ennemi de Natsu Dragnir. Ces deux-la n'arrêtaient jamais de se battre. Et le fait qu'il se retrouve tous les deux dans la même classe n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Mais alors qu'ils se battaient une ombre plana devant eux. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent et déglutirent profondément devant une magnifique jeune femme rousse aux yeux noirs leur lançant des éclairs. Cette étudiante se nommait Erza Scarlet et était la déléguée de la classe de Natsu et Grey. Elle était l'une des filles les plus populaire du lycée et l'un des _gendarmes_ de ce dernier. Elle faisait régner l'ordre et la discipline et le premier qui avait le malheur de commettre une bêtise se retrouvait par terre avec son poing dans la figure ou alors avec son épée sous la jugulaire car oui, Erza Scarlet était un prodige de l'escrime. Et elle avait toujours son épée avec elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut arrêté le combat des garçons, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleues portant un uniforme orange se précipita aux côtés de Grey Fullbuster qui saignait du nez. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Juvia Lockser et était une 1ère ES d'origine étrangère transférée dans l'académie cette année. Elle s'était amourachée de Grey Fullbuster et était sa plus grande fan (bien qu'il avait déjà, avant son arrivé, des tas de fans). Et à la grande surprise de tous, l'optimisme et la persévérance de la jeune fille avait su dégeler le cœur du jeune homme qui lui accordait depuis quelques temps beaucoup d'attention.

Je vis Erza soupirer, se frotter les mains et retourner s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avec un étrange tatouage sur le visage, portant un uniforme turquoise, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Ce jeune homme se nommait Jellal Fernandes et était en Terminale S-SVT. Il était le seul devant lequel Erza perdait ses moyens. Assises à cette table, il y avait aussi les sœurs Milkovich: Ultear et Meldy. L'une était une magnifique Terminale ES avec de longs cheveux noires assez populaire et faisant de la voyance à ses heures perdues. A ses côtés sa sœur, Meldy, avait de longs cheveux roses et était une 1ère ES qui était dans la classe de Juvia et sa meilleure amie.

Je soupira et repris ma lecture, mon cœur en sang. Pourquoi devais-je être seule ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas d'amis ? Pourquoi ? Il était clair que je n'étais pas très à l'aise socialement mais je n'y pouvais rien, moi! J'essayais de me faire des amies et pourtant je n'y arrivais jamais. Les autres ne cessaient de me blesser et je ne cessais de les rejeter. Pour ne pas perdre la face. C'était un cercle vicieux qui n'avait pas d'issue! J'en avais marre d'être seule. Ce n'était pas drôle d'être toujours toute seule. Je gardais tout pour moi. Il se passait même des journées entières où je n'ouvrais pas la bouches et où personne ne le remarquai...Ah, ça me déprimai tout ça !

Après avoir manger, je monta les marches menant au toit de l'école. Le seul endroit où je pouvais être tranquille et profiter du soleil de ce mois de mai.

Mais c'est alors qu'un groupe de jeunes filles me rentra carrément dedans! Je tomba par terre et me fis mal au genou. Je releva la tête pour voir qui m'avait renversé et je me paralysa en _les_ voyants. Oh, non! Pas elles! Par pitié, tout sauf elles!

-« Hé ! Mais regardez qui va là ! » S'exclama une voix moqueuse.

-« Oh, mais c'est Carla ! » Répondit une autre voix en rigolant.

-« La chouchou des profs…Ça fait deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu et même pas un bonjour ? » Interrogea une jeune fille aux longs cheveux.

-« Bonjour Amélia, Marie et Caroline. Je suis pressée, je dois y aller. » Dis-je tout en me relevant et en ramassant mon livre.

Je courus dans le sens opposé mais c'est alors que Marie m'attrapa violemment le poignet et me retiens de force.

-« Tu vas rester avec nous, Miss je-sais-tout-sur-tout. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-« Mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire ! Lâche-moi ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'elle me lança un regard noir, lâcha mon poignet et…Me gifla violemment au visage.

-« Je t'ai donné un ordre ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Et elle me donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me pliai en deux de douleur, mes bras autour de mon ventre afin de calmer la douleur. Mais c'est à ce moment que je reçus un coup de pied dans le dos de la part de Caroline qui me força à m'étaler par terre.

-« Moi aussi je veux m'amuser ! Ce n'est pas juste ! » S'écria Amélia tout en me donnant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

-« Faîtes quand même attention à ne pas lui faire de bleues sur les jambes, les bras ou le visage, les profs s'en apercevraient…Mais si jamais cela arrive, tu ne nous dénonceras pas, n'est-ce-pas, Carla ? » Me demanda Marie avec un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Je gardai le silence et ne répondis rien. Mais c'est alors que je reçu un coup dans le dos qui me fit hurler de douleur.

-« Répond-moi sale petite prétentieuse ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en me frappant.

-« Je…Je ne vous dénoncerais pas… » Parvins-je à murmurer.

-« Sage décision. Car si tu nous dénonces, tu meures. » Me dit-elle.

Puis, elle me mit une grosse calque dans mon nez qui commença à saigner. Le sang tomba doucement dans ma main puis le flux s'accentua.

-« Merde ! Elle saigne ! T'aurais pu faire un peu plus attention, Marie ! » S'écria Caroline.

-« On y va. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on te retrouvera et on continuera notre petit jeu. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis, elles me laissèrent là, seule dans un couloir pratiquement jamais fréquenté. Je me releva avec du mal, en ignorant la douleur, descendit les escaliers et alla aux toilettes. Une fois dedans, j'arracha du papier, le trempa dans de l'eau et le mit dans mon nez pour arrêter le saignement.

Ce n'était qu'une fois de plus, pensais-je. Cela faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'elles ne tabassaient sans relâchement. Elles m'avaient repérée et savait que je passerai au moins une fois dans la semaine par ce petit couloir sur le temps de midi…Et là, elles me frappaient _ad libido_. Ce n'était pas particulièrement dans ce couloir, c'était à chaque fois que je me retrouvais avec l'une d'entre elles. Dans les vestiaires de sport, à la bibliothèque, etc. J'étais leur cible préféré. Elles me suivaient, connaissaient mon emploi du temps par cœur, mes fréquentations (peu nombreuses d'ailleurs) et elles réussissaient à m'isoler dans un coin pour me frapper. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elles saccageaient mes affaires et me rackettaient quand bon leur semblait.

Oui, j'aurais dû aller en parler à quelqu'un mais...Qui m'aurait cru ? Personne ! Je n'avais pas de preuves ! Et puis elles étaient assez populaires ! Alors que moi…C'était tout le contraire ! On penserait que je veux attirer l'attention sur moi ! Et de toute façon, personne ne me prendrait au sérieux. Alors, je subissais chaque jour. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça au fond...

 _Ding Dong._

La cloche retentit. Oh non, j'avais cours de sport. Je détestais le sport. C'était une des seules matières dans lesquelles je ne réussissais pas. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour réussir. Je n'étais juste pas douée en sport, c'est tout. Mais ça la professeure refusait de le comprendre.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, en cours de sport, un peu plus tard.**

-« Allez, mettez-vous chacun des deux côtés du filet. » Ordonna la professeure de sport, Madame Aquarius.

-« Bien Madame. » Répondirent les élèves en allant se placer.

-« L'exercice du jour consiste à toucher la ligne bleue, puis verte, puis jaune et enfin rouge et de revenir en marche arrière. Vous avez 3 minutes ! » Nous dit-elle tout en donnant un coup de sifflet.

Je courus aussi vite que je pouvais mais à chaque fois que je me baissais mes genoux me faisaient souffrir. Au fur et à mesure de l'exercice, je m'essoufflais et me fatiguais de plus en plus. Oh et la marche arrière ! Une horreur, on se rentrait tous les uns dans les autres !

-« Maintenant le même exercice mais plus vite ! Bougez-vous ! » Nous cria-t-elle.

Plus vite ? Mais j'étais à ma vitesse maximale ! Je ne pouvais pas courir plus vite aussi longtemps ! J'étais déjà complètement épuisée !

Et pourtant je fis l'exercice. Je m'accrochai malgré le fait que mes genoux me faisaient souffrir, que mon corps entier me commandait d'arrêter, que ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. J'allais mourir ! Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça !

Mais heureusement un coup de sifflet retentit et je tombai par terre de fatigue contre le mur.

-« Mademoiselle Marvell, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer ! Pour la peine vous me referez cet exercice ! La classe vous regarde ! » Me cria Madame Aquarius.

Oh non ! Par pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je n'avais pu la force !

-« Mais, Madame… » Commençais-je.

-« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Recommencez l'exercice ! » S'écria-t-elle en sifflant dans son sifflet.

Et je dus recommencer l'exercice sous les rires et les moqueries de mes camarades. Je courrais le plus vite possible et je m'accrochais autant que je pouvais. C'était une véritable torture ! Mes genoux semblaient pouvoir flancher à tous les moments ! J'allais finir par mourir sur place ! Et avec les blessures que m'avaient fait les filles...Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'avais tellement mal !

Une fois l'exercice fini, je regardai Madame Aquarius et son profil de statue grecque. La seule chose qu'elle me dit fut :

-« Ça vous apprendra à vous reposer durant mon cours, Mademoiselle Marvell. Bien maintenant 3 tours de stade ! »

Et je partis faire mes tours de stade tranquillement. Evidemment, à l'arrivé je faisais partie des dernières. Comme toujours dans cette matière…

-« Bien nous allons pratiquer le volley-ball. Formez des équipes de 2 ou 3 ! Des équipes filles et des équipes garçons ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Hum…Avec qui allais-je bien pouvoir me mettre ? Je n'avais aucune amie…Et j'étais tellement nulle que personne ne voulait se mettre avec moi. Je le comprenais bien. C'était comme ça et je n'y pouvais rien…

-« Euh…Est-ce que je peux me mettre avec vous ? » Demandais-je à un groupe de deux filles.

Elles parurent gênées, se regardèrent et me répondirent :

-« Désolée mais on voudrait jouer toutes les deux ! Va demander à Lisa et Anna. »

J'allai donc demander aux deux autres filles qui me répondirent :

-« Bah…On est déjà deux. Trouve-toi une personne seule ! »

Je cherchai bien mais il n'y avait personne tout seul. J'allai donc demander à un autre groupe.

-« Bah en fait on est entrain de faire deux groupes, on verra s'il y a une place pour toi. » Me répondirent-ils.

Mais ils firent les groupes et ils ne gardèrent aucune place pour moi.

Et je fis tous les groupes comme ça et ils me refusèrent tous.

-« Bon alors, tout le monde est dans une équipe ? Ceux qui ne le sont pas lèvent la main ! » Demanda Madame Aquarius.

Et à mon plus grand désarroi je fus la seule à lever la main.

-« Mademoiselle Marvell…Encore vous. Bon, vous iriez dans l'équipe C, celle de Lisa et d'Anna. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

-« Bien Madame. » Répondis-je tout en regardant la tête des deux filles, déçue.

Une fois la répartition des matchs faite nous allâmes sur le terrain pour jouer mais c'est à ce moment que Lisa cria :

-« CARLA ! Tu es où ? »

-« Juste derrière toi, Lisa. » Répondis-je à son plus grand étonnement vu qu'elle sursauta.

-« Ne me fais pas peur comme ça. Bon tu joueras en remplaçante pour ce match. » Me répondit-elle.

-« OK. » Dis-je tout en allant m'asseoir sur le bord du terrain.

Et elle me répéta cette phrase à chaque match. Je passai donc la séance de sport assise sur le bord du terrain. Toute seule. Personne ne voulait de moi. Mais je suppose que c'était normal…Après tout, je n'étais pas le genre de personne extravertie et déconneuse…Je n'étais rien dans cette classe. C'est à peine si les gens savaient que j'existais. Je ne faisais que les déranger…

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, au domicile des Marvell, soir.**

-« Je suis rentrée ! » M'écriais-je.

Mais seul le silence me répondit. Avec un soupir, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et trouva 2 petits mots accrochés sur le réfrigérateur.

 _Mes chéries,_

 _A cause de l'absence imprévue d'une de mes collègues, je dois rester à l'hôpital ce soir. Je ne rentrerais que très tard. Soyez sages et faites-bien vos devoirs. Carla, n'oublie pas de faire à manger à ta sœur. Tu as largement de quoi faire dans le frigo. Je vous aime,_

 _Maman_

 _Mes filles adorées,_

 _Papa ne pourra pas être présent ce soir ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je suis sur un Scoop ! Un truc complètement dingue ! Soyez sage et aidez bien votre mère._

 _Papa_

Alala…J'allais encore devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Mais ce n'était de leur faute. Leur travail exigeait une certaine disponibilité d'horaires…

Je monta les escalier quand soudain j'entendis une voix s'exclamer :

-« Wendy regarde ça ! »

-« Wow ! C'est dément, Cherrya. » Répondit Wendy.

J'en déduis donc que ma petite sœur avait invité sa meilleure amie à passer la soirée chez nous. Elle aurait pu m'en parler avant !

Je me laissai aller et m'étala complètement sur mon lit. Quelle journée ! Et ce que j'avais mal ! Je décidai de retirer mon haut afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui me faisait tant mal quand soudain la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir sur Wendy, qui s'écria :

-« Regarde, Carla ! »

-« Oh, Wendy ! Que dois-je regarder ? » Lui demandais-je, heureuse qu'elle fasse enfin appel à moi.

Mais à ce moment elle étouffa un cri de surprise et d'horreur.

-« Carla ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? » Me demanda-t-elle en panique complète tout en montrant mon ventre.

Je baissai la tête et remarqua que j'avais un énorme bleu sur le ventre. Ah oui, quand Marie m'avait frappé...Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça à ma petite sœur. Que penserait-elle de moi ? Si elle savait ça, je ne pourrais plus la protéger !

-« Oh, ça ? Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste un bleu. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-« Juste un bleu ? Mais tu as vu comment il est énorme ? Carla, que t'est-il arrivé ? » Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-« Je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers à l'école, tout va bien, Wendy. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Tu es sûre ? En tous cas il faut te soigner ! Je vais chercher un tube d'Arnica, je reviens. » S'écria-t-elle en dévalant l'escalier.

-« Vous n'arrêtez pas de tomber toutes les deux ! » S'exclama Cherrya.

-« Ah ? » Répondis-je.

-« On dirait que c'est un truc de famille chez vous ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Hmm…Peut-être bien. » Répondis-je.

Puis Wendy remonta et me soigna avec l'arnica. Une fois cela finit, elle s'écria, boudeuse :

-« Ce n'est pas juste, tu en as plus que moi ! »

-« Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je en rougissant et en me rappelant que je n'étais que très peu vêtue en haut.

-« Ça viendra, Wendy. C'est normal que Carla en ai plus que toi, elle est plus grande. » Lui dit Cherrya pour l'apaiser.

-« Et puis moi j'en ai jamais voulu ! Allez, zou ! Dehors les filles ! » M'écriais-je toute rouge.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je passai quand même une bonne soirée avec les filles.

Cependant, dès le lendemain je me fis reprendre dans le cercle vicieux de l'école. Le reste de la semaine défila et fut douloureux. Les filles me frappaient avec plus d'entrain sans plus aucune retenue, les personnes de ma classe ne faisaient même pas attention à moi et quand ils le faisaient, c'était pour se moquer de moi. J'écoutai sagement les cours et souffrais le martyr en sport. Je passai mes pauses plongée dans mes livres ou regardant les autres discuter avec leurs amis…J'en avais vraiment marre d'être toujours toute seule.

Puis, le harcèlement des filles gagna une nouvelle étape. Maintenant elles saccageaient aussi mes affaires et je retrouvais ma table pleine de graffitis et de messages comme ceux-ci :

 _« Sale pute, tu ferais mieux de mourir comme ça on ne verrait plus ta sale tronche de prétentieuse à l'école »_

Et je subissais le sort que le ciel m'avait accordé sans rien dire. Après tout je suppose que quel que part au fond de moi je le méritais...

Et les heures passaient. Les jours et les semaines ainsi. Et moi, je subissais mon sort. Chaque jour ma situation empirait ! Quand cela allait-il enfin se finir ? Que devrais-je faire pour que cela se finisse ? Quelle était la solution envisageable ? La seule solution possible, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille comme ça et pourtant...J'avais envie d'être enfin libéré de cet enfer et d'atteindre le paradis.

Je passai mes journée à l'école toute seule...Seul Lily ou l'espèce d'imbécile heureux de mon âge m'adressaient la parole. Mais eux aussi finir par m'oublier...Et à ma grande surprise je fus triste que l'imbécile heureux ne me propose plus de poisson...Même si ses babillages étaient purement et simplement inintéressant, j'aimais qu'il m'adresse la parole et me propose quelque chose même si je n'aimais pas ça. Ah pour que même lui me manque...J'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau !

Et ma vie continua ainsi jusqu'à ce jour où tout commença à basculer et où le fil du destin se mit en marche.

Ce jour-là avait pourtant commencé comme un autre. Une journée normale, des cours normaux enfin...Jusqu'au cours de maths.

-« Bonjour, les enfants. Aujourd'hui je vais vous rendre vos dernières évaluations. Un bilan assez positif. Je suis fier de vous. » Nous dit le prof de maths, Monsieur Caprico.

Et c'est là que je me mis à stresser. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à un rythme fou, tellement que je crus qu'il allait en sortir. Quelle horreur d'avoir le stress comme ça ! Je crus mourir d'attente. De la torture à l'état pur.

-« Mademoiselle Marvell ? » Interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je fébrilement.

Et il me donna la copie. Je regarda la note et n'en cru pas mes yeux qui commencèrent à s'embrumer. 6/40...Pas possible! Je ne pouvais pas avoir eu ça! IMPOSSIBLE! J'étais douée pourtant! Douée! Je ne pouvais pas avoir eu une note pareille! Surtout en maths! Pas moi...Avec ça je ne passerai jamais!

 _Ding Dong_

La cloche sonna et marqua la fin des cours. Je me précipitai dans les toilettes où je m'enfermai et me mis à pleurer. Jamais avec des notes pareilles je passerai ! C'était fichu ! Jamais je ne passerai en S-SVT ! Ma vie était fichue ! Fichue !

Mais comment avais-je pu avoir une note aussi basse avec tout ce que j'avais révisé ? J'avais au moins passé 4 heures pour réviser cette fichue évaluation ! 4 heures pour avoir 6 /40 ! C'était injuste ! Je comptais beaucoup sur cette évaluation ! Cela allait faire baisser toute ma moyenne ! Et je n'aurais jamais le 12 requis pour passer !

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de pleurer. Mais je ne pouvais pas sortir. Plutôt mourir que quelqu'un me voit pleurer ! J'avais une fierté ! J'étais digne !

Oh, et qu'allais-je dire à mes parents ? Que pouvais-je bien leur dire ? Désolé ne suffirait même pas…J'allais littéralement me faire tuer. Tout ça parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de leur espérance. Je n'étais pas la fille qu'ils avaient rêvée d'avoir. Je n'étais pas Wendy, excellente en SVT et en maths. Je ne le serais jamais ! Jamais ! Je n'étais pas assez bonne à l'école…Jamais je ne serais capable de combler leurs attentes.

Au final je sortis des toilettes et rentra chez moi. Là je vis mon père et ma mère assis à table et discutant. Avec appréhension, je leur tendis ma feuille et ce fut comme si j'avais versé la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-« COMMENT as-tu pu avoir une note pareille ? COMMENT ? » S'exclama ma mère.

-« Enfin Carla, c'était pourtant simple ! » S'écria mon père.

-« Avec ça JAMAIS tu ne passeras en S ! Mieux vaudrait te mettre ailleurs après tout… » Me dit ma mère.

Me mettre ailleurs…Ses mots me fendirent le cœur en milles morceaux et les larmes commencèrent à perler de mes yeux.

-« Tu n'as fait que des erreurs d'inattention ! Tu avais le niveau ! » S'écria mon père.

-« EN PLUS ! Encore si tu n'avais pas le niveau mais là ! C'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Ne pouvais-tu pas te concentrer une petite heure, tête de linotte ? Tout simplement une heure ! Et tu avais ton entrée en S ! Mais non, il a fallu que l'esprit de mademoiselle aille conter fleurette je ne sais où ! Et maintenant c'est ta vie professionnelle qui va le payer ! » S'exclama ma mère en me prenant par le col de ma chemise.

-« Je suis désolée, maman… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tous les « désolé » du monde n'y changeront rien. Tu as raté ta S ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais maman…Je peux encore me rattraper… » Murmurais-je.

-« Te rattraper ? Jamais tu ne pourras rattraper une évaluation coefficient 3 ! » Me dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

-« Mais… » Murmurais-je.

-« Va dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Oui… » Répondis-je.

Et je me réfugiai dans ma chambre pour y pleurer en paix. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bête ! Tout ce que ma mère avait dit me blessait profondément…Mais seule la vérité blessait. J'étais parfaitement consciente d'être une idiote, une incapable, une tête de linotte, une rêveuse, une idéaliste…Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'être ! Sinon ce n'était plus moi.

Oh, qu'allais-je faire ? Pourquoi avais-je du rater cette évaluation ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Que lui avais-je fait ? Étais-ce trop demander que d'avoir des notes correctes et des amis ? Je ne demande pas la lune ! C'est tout ce que je souhaite…

-« Carla ? » Interrogea une voix en ouvrant doucement la porte de ma chambre.

-« Wendy ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Carla ? » Me demanda-t-elle en venant m'asseoir sur mon lit.

-« Les maths…L'évaluation de maths… » Murmurais-je tandis que mes pleurs redoublèrent.

-« L'évaluation de maths ? Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est qu'une évaluation ! Ne pleure pas pour ça, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Ne pleure pas pour ça ? Tu ne comprends pas que justement c'est important ! Je joue mon avenir ! Mon avenir ! Si je ne passe pas en S, je ne serais pas médecin comme maman ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais enfin Carla… » Murmura Wendy.

-« Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu es excellente en maths ! Toujours dans le premier quartile de la classe ! Et aussi en SVT ! Toi tu es faite pour ça ! Mais pas moi ! Pas moi ! Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur ! Trop dur ! Pourtant je travaille ! Et tous mes efforts ne sont pas récompensés ! C'est injuste ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Carla calme-toi… » Me supplia-t-elle.

-« NON ! Parce que j'en ai marre de cette vie ! Marre ! J'en ai ma calque ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Carla, calme-toi. » M'ordonna-t-elle en me prenant par les poignets et en me bloquant.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla, ce n'est qu'une évaluation. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave. Ta vie n'est pas fichue. On va aller voir papa et maman et on va leur expliquer calmement que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » Me dit-elle.

-« NON ! Toi non plus tu ne me comprends pas ! SORS ! SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR PERSONNE ! Que ce soit toi, papa ou maman ! FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Carla… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais enfin…Je…Je te comprends ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Si tu me comprenais, tu n'aurais pas dit ça ! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre ! Toi qui a toujours des amis et des excellentes notes ! Toi qui fais partie des filles populaires ! Toi qui réchauffe les cœurs de tout le monde avec ton sourire. Même si nous sommes sœurs, nous sommes tellement différentes ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais oui, justement parce qu'on est sœurs ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Non. » Me répondit-elle.

-« SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ! » Criais-je.

Et comme pour accompagner mes paroles, je la poussa violemment au au moment où notre mère montait voir ce qu'il se passait.

-« Carla ! Tu frappes ta sœur maintenant ? » Rugit-elle tout en aidant Wendy à se relever.

-« Mais non, je... » Commençais-je.

-« Petite menteuse ! Petite prétentieuse ! Petite tête de linotte ! Reste dans ta chambre ! C'est un ordre ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Et je passai la soirée à pleurer dans ma chambre. Toute seule. Les autres parents auraient apporté un peu de tendresse à leur enfant. Mais pas les miens. Ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ce soir…JAMAIS je ne leur pardonnerais. Mais je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver sur Wendy. Comment avais-je pu blesser ma petite sœur adorée ? Celle que je protégeais toujours de tout ! Comment avais-je pu ? COMMENT ? Mais quelle horrible personne, j'étais ! Quelle indigne et méchante grande sœur je faisais. Je n'étais qu'une moins-que-rien…

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, le lendemain matin.**

Le silence. Le silence le plus complet régnait à table. Ma mère et mon père ne souhaitent qu'une chose : partir au travail. Et ma sœur, ma merveilleuse petite sœur…Elle me regardait avec des yeux remplis de terreur et d'incompréhension. Et à chaque fois que je levai les yeux vers elle, elle baissait les siens.

Nous partîmes de la maison. Mais sans le babillage habituel, sans les encouragements, sans les sourires…Je me sentais vide, presque abandonnée.

La route jusqu'à l'école se fit silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Cherrya vienne nous rejoindre et commença à parler avec Wendy. Puis nous attigeâmes l'école. Je partis dans ma direction et les filles dans la leur. Mais à ce moment je fus remplie de remords…Comme si c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ma petite sœur…Comme si tout allait changer. Quel étrange pressentiment !

-« Wendy ! Attends ! » M'écriais-je tout en courant la rattraper et en la saisissant par le poignet.

-« Carla ? » Interrogea ma petite sœur, surprise.

-« Je…Pour hier soir…Je suis désolée. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. » Lui dis-je, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

Mais elle ne me répondit rien et se contenta de me regarder fixement.

-« Bonne journée, petite sœur. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire avant de partir.

-« Bonne journée, Carla. » Murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que je l'entende.

M'avait-elle pardonnée par cette phrase ? Hum…J'en doutais fort. Mais elle restait ma chère Wendy. Ma chère petite sœur.

Ma matinée passa horriblement lentement. Nous étions maintenant le midi à la cafétéria. Je mangeai toute seule comme d'habitude et je regardai les autres tout en repensant à ma chère petite sœur.

Il était vrai que Wendy et moi nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Physiquement, mes cheveux étaient aussi clairs que les siens était foncés, ma peau était aussi clair que la sienne était bronzée et mes yeux étaient aussi clairs que les siens étaient foncés. Nous n'avions rien en commun. Pas comme les Strauss qui partageaient la même chevelure blanche. Et Mirajaine et Lisanna se ressemblaient tellement ! Si Lisanna se laissait pousser les cheveux, je parierais qu'on la cofonderait avec Mirajaine si elle mettait des lentilles. Mais seul Eflman avait la peau bronzée…Mais peut-être était-ce là un choix personnel ?

Mentalement nous étions aussi opposées, j'étais aussi calme qu'elle était joyeuse et excitée comme une puce, j'étais aussi froide et implacable que la glace autant qu'elle était douce et attentionnée comme une chaude brise légère, j'étais seule autant qu'elle était entourée d'amies, j'aimais lire autant qu'elle préférait aller dehors s'amuser…

C'était à ce demandé si nous étions vraiment sœurs… Même Lily et Gajeel se ressemblaient ! Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux et les yeux noirs et même si leurs personnalités étaient opposées, ils s'entendaient à merveille maintenant. Car ce n'était pas le cas lors de la période d'égard de Gajeel, où ils se méprisaient ouvertement…Mais maintenant tout allait mieux pour eux.

Les seuls qui ne se ressemblaient pas étaient les Dragnir : Natsu et l'imbécile heureux. Natsu avait les cheveux roses autant que l'imbécile heureux avait les cheveux bleus. Natsu avait une peau bronzé autant que celle de l'imbécile heureux était blanche pâle. Niveau caractère par contre…C'était le grand amour ! Toujours fourrés à se battre ! Comme là ! Natsu se battait avec Grey ! Encore !

Cependant, à ma grande surprise, l'imbécile heureux ne se battait pas ! Non, il discutait gentiment avec Romeo Combolto, un de ses amis. Romeo Combolto était en seconde comme nous. C'était un garçon qui idolâtrait le frère de l'imbécile heureux et aimait par-dessus tout la bagarre. Avec l'autre imbécile ravi de la crèche, ils faisaient parti des garçons populaires et que les filles s'arrachaient volontiers ! Ah, tout un monde nous séparait…

Mais c'est à ce moment que l'imbécile tourna la tête et vis que je le regardais. Je détournai la tête en rougissant. Pourquoi en rougissant ? Pourquoi ? Mais que m'arrivait-il en ce moment ?

Je partis débarrasser mon plateau sans ne plus jeter aucun regard dans sa direction. Je regardai plutôt un spectacle assez troublant à la table de Jellal, Erza, Ultear et sa sœur. En effet, Jellal avait un bras autour de la taille d'Erza qui était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ah ! Alors ils étaient finalement ensemble ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, il était temps !

Je parti de la cafétéria et me dirigea vers la bibliothèque mais malheureusement pour moi, _elles_ m'attendaient toujours.

-« Carla. » Me salua Marie, mystérieusement.

-« Bonjour. » Répondis-je en filant.

Et comme la dernière elle m'attrapa par le poignet sauf qu'elle ne me mit pas de coup comme d'habitude. Elle me força à aller sur le toit avec ses amies.

-« Que voulez-vous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oh, juste discuter avec toi. » Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Discuter de quoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« De toi. » Me répondit Amélia.

-« Et que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demandais-je, exténuée par ce petit manège.

-« Il parait que tu es sorti très vite du cours de maths…Pourquoi ? Tu as eu une mauvaise note ? Oh, mais tu ne passeras jamais en S ! Ma pauvre ! » S'écria Caroline.

-« Répond ! » M'ordonna Marie.

Mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Aucun. Je ne pu remettre ma fierté en question. Je restai désespérément silencieuse et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elles commencèrent à me frapper. D'abord un coup de pied, puis des coups de poings et des gifles. Elles me tirèrent par les cheveux et je hurlai de douleur. Mais sur le toit personne ne pouvait m'entendre…J'étais toute seule. Seule avec mes bourreaux. J'essayai de me protéger comme je pouvais tandis qu'elles s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec une liberté qu'elles n'avaient jamais connu. Jusqu'au moment où je me mis à pleurer de douleur devant elle. Le sang tachaient mes mains blanches et je regardai ça avec horreur.

-« Alors ! Quelle note as-tu eu en maths, petite indigne ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à leur répondre. A quel prix devais-je payer ma fierté ?

Mais à ma grande surprise elles ne me refrappèrent pas.

-« Tu as une sœur ? » Me demanda Caroline tandis que dans mes veines ce qui restai de mon sang se glaçait.

-« Oui, elle s'appelle Wendy ! » Répondit Amélia.

-« Et elle traîne avec qui ? » Demanda Marie.

-« Avec Cherrya Brendy. » Répondit Amélia.

-« Brendy ? Elle est de la famille de Cherry Brendy ? La top-modèle rivale de Mirajaine Stauss ? » Demanda Caroline.

-« Ouais… » Répondit Amélia.

Alors comme ça, la rivale de Mirajaine Strauss n'était autre que la cousine de Cherrya ? Quelle drôle de coïncidence !

-« Que voulez-vous à ma sœur ? » Demandais-je prudemment prête à tout pour protéger Wendy.

-« A elle ? Rien. Mais par contre, vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup… » Me dit Marie avec un grand sourire.

-« Je sais… » Soupirais-je.

-« Peut-être parce que vous n'êtes pas sœurs… » Rajouta innocemment Amélia avec un grand sourire.

-« C'est-à-dire ? » Demandais-je.

-« Moi je suis sûre que tu as été adoptée ! » S'écria Marie en éclatant de rire.

Adoptée ? Moi ?

-« C'est impossible. » Répliquais-je en essayant de me relever.

-« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Réfléchie bien. Tu ne ressembles en rien à ta sœur ni à tes parents ! Quelqu'un a-t-il des cheveux de vieille dans ta famille ? Des yeux de ta couleur ? Une peau aussi blanche que la tienne ? Non. Donc il n'y a qu'une option. Tu as été adoptée. » Me dit Caroline.

-« Je suis sûre que tes parents en voyant ta tête t'ont abandonné ! Juste en voyant à quel point tu étais moche ! » S'exclama Marie en se bidonnant de rire.

-« Et les Marvell t'on adopté parce qu'ils ont eu pitié de toi ! Mais maintenant je suis sûre qu'ils le regrettent ! Qu'ils regrettent de voir ce que tu es devenue ! Ça se trouve un jour ils vont eux aussi t'abandonner. » Dit Amélia.

-« NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » M'écriais-je en pleurs, le gout du sang dans ma bouche me dégouttant profondément.

-« En es-tu sûre, petite prétentieuse ? » Me demanda Marie.

-« Je… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je plains ta pauvre sœur…Avoir une sœur comme toi ! Ah et aussi tes parents ! Ils en ont du courage ! Ils doivent te détester plus que tout ! Et toi comme d'habitude tu mendies à leurs pieds ! » S'exclama Amélia avant de me frapper.

Puis elles me regardèrent pleurer avec l'immense satisfaction de contempler leur œuvre.

 _Ding dong._

La cloche sonna. J'étais enfin sauvée. Enfin…

Elles partirent en cours tandis que je me relevai. Par chance tous mes professeurs étaient absents cette après-midi. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes où j'essuyai le sang que j'avais sur moi. Puis une fois reposée, je sortis de l'école et rentra chez moi.

Cependant ses paroles me perturbaient. Avais-je vraiment été adoptée ? Je devais vérifier plus que tout.

Une fois rentrée à la maison je me dirigeai directement vers le bureau de mes parents et je passai mon après-midi à fouiller afin de trouver ce que je cherchais.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que je m'apprêtais à abandonner je tomba sur un dossier rose avec mon nom marqué dessus…Mais pas Carla Marvell. Non, juste Carla. Bizarre...Je rangeai tout ce que j'avais sorti et remis tout en ordre avant de monter dans ma chambre consulter ce fameux dossier.

Et je fis bien de le faire car à peine je fus monté dans ma chambre que ma mère rentra.

J'ouvris fébrilement le dossier. Des tas de papiers incompréhensibles en sortirent. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Quand soudain après cinq minutes de recherche je tombai sur un papier nommé : « _Demande d'adoption_ ».

Demande d'adoption…Ce n'était pas vrai ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir été adoptée ! Impossible !

Je continuai de lire. Et mon nom était bien marqué dessus. « Carla ». Le prénom m'avait été donné avant qu'ils ne m'adoptent. Il y avait seulement une description physique. Et quelques informations telles que mon âge, mon sexe, ma taille, la couleur de mes cheveux, etc. Je cherchai désespérément quelque chose quand je soudain je trouvai :

-« Déposée un jour d'été devant notre orphelinat. Avec une gourmette sur laquelle était écrit Carla. Nous en avons déduit que c'était son prénom. »

Puis un peu plus bas :

« Nous certifions qu'à compter de ce jour cette enfant sera la vôtre. Elle portera votre nom et vous devrez vous en occuper comme votre propre fille. »

Avec plein de blablas derrière.

Mais alors j'avais vraiment été adoptée…Je n'étais pas liée par le sang à Wendy...Nous n'étions pas sœur ! Et Wendy ? Avait-elle aussi été adoptée comme moi ?

Et une seule personne avait des réponses à mes questions. Et elle se trouvait en bas.

Je prie le dossier que je cachai dans mes vêtements et je descendis en bas voir ma mère…Enfin celle qui l'avait été jusqu'à ce jour. Et je fus surprise de voir que mon père était aussi là…

-« Papa. Maman. » Dis-je.

-« Carla ?! Que fais-tu là ? » Me demandèrent-ils surpris.

-« Un changement dans mon emploi du temps. » Expliquais-je calmement.

-« Ah…Au fait pour hier, nous voulions…Nous avons été trop durs. Pardonne-nous. » Me dirent-ils.

-« Jamais. » Répondis-je à leur plus grand étonnement.

-« Pardon ? » Me demanda ma mère.

-« Qui me dit que vous me dîtes la vérité ? Vous m'avez toujours menti depuis 16 ans ! 16 ans que vous me mentez ! Je ne peux plus vous croire ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Carla ? » Me demanda ma mère en commençant à s'énerver.

-« Je raconte la vérité, maman…Ou devrais-je dire Grandine ? » Dis-je tout en sortant de mes vêtements le dossier rose.

Je vis ma mère pâlir dangereusement et mon père du la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'effondre.

-« Je ne suis pas votre fille. » Assénais-je.

-« Carla…Tu l'es de cœur. Nous t'aimons comme notre propre fille. » Répondit mon père

-« Aimer ? Vous ne m'aimez pas ! Car si vous le faisiez vous ne m'auriez pas menti pendant 16 ans ! 16 ans ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Carla… » Supplia ma mère.

-« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que je n'étais pas votre fille ? POURQUOI ? » Demandais-je, les larmes coulant de mes yeux.

-« Ma chérie, calme-toi…Nous n'avons jamais trouvé la force de te le dire… » Me répondit ma mère.

-« Mais avez-vous pensé un peu à moi ? Jamais ! Avez-vous pensé que le simple fait de dire que vous n'aviez pas trouvé la force d'effacer 16 années de mensonges, j'allais vous pardonner ? NON ! » M'écriais-je de toutes mes forces.

-« Nous sommes impardonnables. » Fini par dire ma mère.

Cette phrase me calma un peu et je demanda :

-« Pourquoi m'avez-vous adoptés ? »

-« Nous voulions des enfants. Mais malheureusement nous ne pouvions pas. A l'époque je subissais un traitement conséquent et expérimental…Comme cela ne marchait nous avons décidé de recourir à l'adoption. » Expliqua ma mère.

-« Et pourquoi moi parmi les autres ? » Demandais-je.

-« Peut-être parce que tu nous a souri le jour où l'on t'a vu pour la première fois…On a tout de suite un coup de cœur pour toi. » Me répondit mon père en souriant.

-« Et…Comment m'a-t-on trouvé ? » Demandais-je.

-« Les dames de l'orphelinat t'on retrouvé un jour, abandonnée devant leur bâtisse. Alors elles se sont occupées de toi. » Me répondit mon père.

-« Et pour Wendy ? C'est pareil je suppose. » Demandais-je.

-« Non. Wendy est notre fille biologique. » Me dit mon père.

Cette phrase. Cette toute petite phrase eut le mérite de me laisser pantoise. Wendy était…Vraiment leur fille ? Et pas moi ! Wendy l'était et pas moi…Encore une fois.

-« Q-Quoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Peu après t'avoir adopté, nous avons appris que le traitement que je subissais avait miraculeusement réussi. Et c'est comme ça que Wendy est née. Un an après toi. » Me dit ma mère.

-« ALORS C'EST POUR CA QUE VOUS L'AVEZ TOUJOURS PLUS AIMÉE QUE MOI ? Parce qu'elle est votre fille et que je ne le suis pas. » Criais-je.

-« Mais enfin, Carla ! » S'écria mon père.

-« C'EST POUR CA ! Pour ça que depuis toutes petites, elle a eu un traitement de faveur…Vous l'aimez plus que moi… » Dis-je.

-« Non, Carla ! Carla, ma chérie, nous t'aimons autant qu'elle. » Me dirent-ils.

-« C'est faux…Wendy est votre fille…Wendy est toujours parfaite…Elle est douce, gentille, agréable et excellente. Mon exact opposé. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous préférez Wendy. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais c'est faux Carla. Ce n'est pas parce que nous t'avons adopté que nous t'aimons moins que Wendy ! » S'exclama ma mère.

-« Mais oui c'est ça, Grandine ! Je ne peux pas vous croire ! Vous m'avez menti pendant 16 ans…Pendant 16 ans j'ai vécu dans le mensonge ! Et vous croyez que je vais vous pardonner ? » Demandais-je, furieuse.

-« Mais enfin Carla… » Commença mon père.

-« JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! » Criais-je.

-« Carla… » Murmura ma mère.

-« JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! » Répétais-je.

-« Ma chérie... » Murmura ma mère.

-« JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUT LES DEUX ! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS VOUS PARDONNEZ ! JAMAIS ! » Criais-je avant de monter dans ma chambre.

-« Carla ! Reviens ! » S'écria ma mère.

-« Laisse la seule. » Lui demanda mon père, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Cependant, je n'avais aucune intention de rester sagement dans ma chambre. 16 h 13…L'école devait être encore ouverte. J'étais désespérée. J'allais _le_ faire. Je n'en pouvais plus. Trop c'est trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Et puis maintenant j'étais libre de _le_ faire. Je n'avais plus personne. Plus d'amis et plus de famille. Plus personne ne tenait à moi. J'étais libre. Libre comme l'air.

Je pris mon sac de cours et ouvris la fenêtre. Près de celle-ci était situé un arbre. Un chêne immense que j'avais toujours adoré. Et comme j'étais une excellente grimpeuse…Et bah, c'était très facile de faire le mur.

J'agrippai la première branche, m'y hissa et me balança afin d'atteindre la deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je sois atterri dans le jardin. Je me faufilai discrètement et me retrouva dans la rue. J'empruntai le chemin pour aller à l'école...Seule pour la première fois. La première et la dernière d'ailleurs…Ah, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens !

Finalement j'atteignis l'école. Je repassai par la cafétéria, ma salle de cours, la bibliothèque puis je montai sur le toit. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux et je fermai les yeux. J'aimais cette sensation de liberté ! J'étais libre. Plus aucune attache ne me retenait dans ce bas-monde. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Et j'étais décidée à _le_ faire. J'avais pris ma décision. Une décision égoïste, je sais. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je me rapprocha dangereusement du vide. Ce que j'aimais ce sentiment qui montai en moi! Un mélange d'enthousiasme et de peur. De toute façon plus rien ne me retenait. Et cela faisait des mois que j'avais envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ceci était ma seule solution. Ma porte de sortie de cet enfer. Je me rapprochai encore plus du vide. J'étais une enfant adoptée. Mes vrais parents ( du moins ma mère) m'avait abandonné. Pourquoi ? Oh, Maman! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu de moi ? Mon prénom est la seule chose que tu m'avais laissée...De toute façon depuis le départ j'avais été seule. Je passa les grilles de sécurité facilement. Cette fois je prenais mon destin en main. J'allais me suicider. Oui, le suicide, l'acte délibéré de s'ôter la vie...Mais pour moi ce serai une délivrance. Je n'en pouvais vraiment pu de ce quotidien ! J'en avais marre d'être frappée à tout bout de champs par ces filles, marre d'être toujours seule, marre d'être une _paria_...J'allais enfin être libéré. Wendy, papa, maman...Je suis désolée. Mais c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. On m'a avait poussé à bout. Je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose: mourir. Pour échapper à l'enfer qu'était devenu mon quotidien. Et puis de toute façon ma mort ne sera pas une grande perte...Je ne comptais vraiment pour personne après tout. J'aurais été seule du début jusqu'à la fin. Un vrai désastre ma vie au final.

Mais avant de mourir je voulais au moins faire une chose: Chanter ma chanson préférée. Pour me donner un peu de courage. Le courage nécéssaire pour sauter dans le vide.

-« _En cette nuit froide où je souffre de solitude,_

 _Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : juste toi._

 _Mon cœur souffre encore d'avoir dit au revoir._

 _Alors je vais aller dormir en retenant mon envie de te voir._

 _Je voudrais pouvoir entendre ta voix maintenant_

 _Je pense très fort à tes bras maintenant_

 _Si les jours où je ne peux pas te voir se poursuivaient_

 _Alors je préférerais peut-être dire au revoir comme ça._

 _La route est longue, lointaine et sans réponse, c'est pourquoi,_

 _J'ai besoin d'une preuve solide de devoir y croire maintenant._

 _Alors s'il-te-plait, même si c'est juste un petit moment,_

 _Enlace-moi maintenant car j'ai l'impression que je vais geler._

 _Ta voix …_

 _Tes bras…_

 _Les jours où je ne peux pas te voir …_ »

Ma voix était douce et sensible. Elle était parfaite. J'ai toujours aimé chanter depuis petite. Cela a toujours été ma passion secrète. Mon jardin d'Eden.

Cette chanson était une chanson d'amour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais aimé ça. Je n'étais même pas amoureuse ! Et pourtant…Mon cœur avait fait écho à ses paroles. Comme si cela avait été une vision de mon futur. Enfin, _du_ futur. Mon futur était derrière moi. Il n'était plus dans ce monde. Dans ce monde où je n'avais jamais eu ma place. Si je disparais, personne n'en sera triste. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. J'allais me suicider ici et maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

J'avançai d'encore un pas et me trouva bientôt à la limite du vide. Quel beau paysage ! Le soleil couchant ne faisant que sublimer la beauté de la ville où je vivais. Cette vision serait la dernière que j'aurais. Je garderais un dernier beau souvenir de cette vie.

J'avançai encore d'un pas. Le vent soulevait mes cheveux et ma jupe régulièrement. Ce que cela faisait du bien. Cette impression de sûreté et de douceur. Tout comme ma chère Wendy. Ma petite sœur de cœur. Je suis désolée de t'abandonner mais je n'en peux plus. Ma vie est tellement solitaire ! Je ne peux plus supporter le fait d'être toujours seule…Et puis mon avenir est fichu ! Jamais je n'irai en S-SVT avec une note pareille. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? J'abandonne. J'abandonne définitivement. Cette vie et tous mes espoirs. Ainsi que mon avenir. Papa, maman, je suis désolée. Merci de m'avoir toujours aimée. Mes vrais parents…J'espérais vous connaître. Je vous demande pardon de mettre fin à la vie que vous m'avez offerte. Désolée. Marie, Amélia et Caroline, vous avez réussi. Vous m'avez martyrisé toute l'année et aujourd'hui je craque ! L'imbécile heureux…Bizarrement j'aurais aimé mieux te connaître…Avant chaque midi tu m'apportais un sandwich aux poissons. Et même si cela était maladroit et que ça me soûlait, au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse de cette petite attention. Tu éclairais mes journées.

J'avançai d'un pas et me retrouva au bord. J'allais sauter. Définitivement. Adieu, tout le monde. Merci pour tout. Malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Des larmes d'amour et de paix. Des larmes de soulagement. Mon enfer allait enfin se finir. J'allais rejoindre le paradis.

Je mis un pied dans le vide. Puis le deuxième. Et je sauta dans le vide.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis deux bras puissants m'attraper par la taille et me pousser violemment en arrière. Que se passait-il ?

J'ouvris les yeux et je m'aperçu que j'étais dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui me serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je rougis subitement à ce contact et mon cœur se mit à battre plus intensément quand je releva la tête pour apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs qui…Pleurait ? L'imbécile heureux ! Il...Pleurait…Mais pourquoi ?

-« L'imbécile heureux ? » Demandais-je encore choquée.

-« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI VOULAIS-TU FAIRE CA ? POURQUOI VOULAIS-TU METTRE FIN A TES JOURS ? POURQUOI, CARLA ? » Cria-t-il, ses beaux yeux remplis de larmes.

-« Je… » Répondis-je.

-« COMMENT VOULAIS-TU METTRE FIN A TA VIE ! ES-TU DONC INCONSCIENTE ? NE SAIS-TU PAS LA VALEUR D'UNE VIE ? POURQUOI VEUX-TU GÂCHER LA TIENNE ! L'EXISTENCE QUE TES PARENTS T'ONT DONNE ! » Cria-t-il tout en me serrant plus fort.

-« Imbécile heureux… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'EN FINIR ! TU M'ENTENDS ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« POURQUOI ? MAIS PARCE QUE DES GENS TIENNENT A TOI ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Personne ne tiens à moi… » Murmurais-je doucement, en ravalant mes larmes.

-« SI ! MOI ! JE TIENS A TOI, CARLA ! POUR MOI, TU ES PRÉCIEUSE ! TU ES MA PRÉCIEUSE CAMARADE ! A QUI JE TIENS BEAUCOUP ! SI TU MOURRAIS MAINTENANT, J'EN MOURRAIS DE CHAGRIN ! » S'écria-t-il en rougissant fortement.

Je fus émue par ses paroles. Il...Tenait à moi ? J'étais...Sa camarade ? Qui plus est...Sa _précieuse_ camarade !

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, lui donnant pour la première fois son prénom.

-« ET JE SUIS SUR QUE C'EST VRAI POUR LES AUTRES ! TA SŒUR, LILY, GAJEEL, TES PARENTS ET LES AUTRES ! DES GENS TIENNENT A TOI, CARLA ! ALORS NE GÂCHE PAS TA PRÉCIEUSE VIE COMME CA. BATS-TOI ET TRIOMPHE ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oh, Happy… » Chuchotais-je, émue.

-« Et si c'est toi, je sais que tu triompheras. Car j'ai confiance en toi, Carla. » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est a ce moment que je me retourna et me précipita dans ses bras tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il fut surpris mais répondit à mon étreinte avec douceur et gentillesse. Ce que c'était chaleureux ! J'étais en sécurité dans ses bras. C'était tellement rassurant. Même si le contact de sa peau avec la mienne, le fait que je puisse sentir son odeur, que je puisse voir son visage de très près, que je puisse entendre sa respiration, me fit profondément rougir.

Puis, il me murmura des paroles réconfortantes tout en caressant délicatement mes cheveux. Et j'acquiesçai tout en prenant compte de l'importance du geste que j'allais faire.

Happy…Il m'avait sauvé la vie.

-« Merci du fond du cœur, Happy. » Murmurais-je.

-« De rien, Carla. Je tiens à toi, rappelle-toi. » Me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Et sur ses douces paroles je me laissai complètement aller dans les bras de mon sauver, Happy Dragnir.

Pour moi, le futur était encore possible. Le futur était encore possible avec toi, Happy. J'étais heureuse que tu m'ais sauvé. Tu étais le soutien dont j'avais besoin pour avancer.

Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu faire ça. Désolée, tout le monde. Je n'étais qu'une lâche. Je cherchai juste à fuir mon quotidien. Mais j'allais me racheter et voir les choses en face.

Et maintenant, comme l'avait dit Happy, j'allais me battre. Et triompher.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE !**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? En ai-je fait trop ou pas assez ? Avez-vous aimé ? Ai-je bien décris les sentiments de Carla ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la relation entre Carla et Happy ? Du sauvetage ? De la descente aux Enfers de Carla ? Et...Ai-je pu vous faire comprendre la visée de mon texte, mes chers lecteurs ?**

 **J'espère de tout mon cœur que suivrez la deuxième partie de mon texte, qui développe la relation Carla/Happy et qui symbolise le retour à la vie de Carla bien que celui-ci soit parsemé d'embûches, et qui est prévue pour 3 semaines, c'est à dire le dimanche 18 décembre 2015. Notez bien cette date ! J'espère de tout mon cœur vous revoir !**

 **La plus belle récompense, pour un auteur, c'est de recevoir des avis sur son travail. J'espère donc que vous me laisserez une review ! :)**

 **Sur ce au 18 décembre ! Je compte sur vous, mes chers lecteurs ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de "Ma Descente aux Enfers" !**

 **Avant de laisser place au texte, chers lecteurs, sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps et de plaisir à écrire cette fiction. J'ai investi beaucoup de ma personne dans cette histoire, plus que dans mes autres écrits, et j'espère que vous appréciez le résultat. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit? cette histoire est spéciale pour moi et j'espère que vous en garderez un bon souvenir et qui sait, peut-être aurez vous envie de la relire un jour ! :)**

 **Vous avez surement remarqué que j'ai fait une erreur pour la date à laquelle je devais poster cette partie. Je m'en vois sincèrement désolée. Mes excuses pour avoir mal regardé mon calendrier. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu la suite vendredi ^^'**

 **J'ai vraiment été très surprises des retours que j'ai reçu. Que dire...J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Merci à chacun d'entre vous. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier. Voici donc ma réponse à chacune de vos magnifiques et touchantes reviews :**

 **Eaonya : Merci pour ta touchante review ! Tu es la première à m'avoir mis une review, merci ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et le terme de "magnifique" me touche droit au cœur moins du GruVia et de GerZa dans cette partie, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras ! ;) Tu es une merveilleuse amie sur ce site donc merci de ton soutien ! **

**Fadeway1558 : Bonjour à toi ! Vraiment ? Merci ! Ton commentaire m'enchante ! J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup d'effort dans l'exploitation des personnages et le fait que tu me le dises me touche droit au cœur ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! Et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire passer mon message ! J'espère que cette seconde partie ne te décevra pas bien qu'elle soit un peu plus porter sur le CaPpy ! **

**Rick10 : Mon cher Rick...Merci de tout mon coeur ! Depuis le temps que tu me suis. C'est en partie grace à ton soutien que j'en suis là et que j'ai pu poster cette histoire. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Alors comme ça l'attente en valait la peine ? Je suis heureuse ! J'avais beaucoup de pression étant donné que tu attendais cette histoire tout spécialement alors j'avais peur de te décevoir. Je suis soulagée de voir que ce n'est pas le cas. Oui, je me suis fait la même réflexion mais malheureusement je ne pense pas que toute la violence soit exagérée. Alors oui, l'adoption c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Tu sais, quand j'ai décidée que Carla allait être une enfant adoptée, je me suis vraiment dit que j'étais cruelle avec elle ! Je m'en suis un peu voulu ! Voici donc cette deuxième partie avec plus de CaPpy ! ;)**

 **FairyTail-fan couples : Coucou ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Ton commentaire a été une agréable surprise ! Merci à toi ! Je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Non...Tu as pleuré ? Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Mais cela montre que tu as ressenti l'émotion que j'ai voulu transmettre au travers de cette scène (pour te faire une petite confidence, j'ai aussi pleuré en l'écrivant ;) ) Merci d'utiliser le mot magnifique pour qualifier mon travail, ça me touche profondément. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà un plaisir d'avoir une review comme la tienne, pas la peine de relire mon texte ;) Et bien...Plutôt qu'un plus long moment de CaPpy à la fin je te propose une partie entièrement consacrée au couple! J'espère que tu seras contente ! :) Merci pour tes encouragements ! Par contre, le lycée c'est dur ^^'**

 **Krokmou83 : Bonjour à toi ! Merci pour ta review ! Et je suis vraiment ravi que tu partage mon avis sur le fait que l'on ne parle pas assez du sujet ! Ca me donne envie de continuer à en parler autour de moi ! J'espère que la deuxième partie te plaira ! :)**

 **WolfBut : Bonjour ! Alors ta review à été une véritable surprise pour moi ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et de la commenter ! C'est la première fois que l'on me dit que l'on a accrochée à ma fic' dès le résumé ! Merci à toi ! Je n'étais pas sûre d'être douée pour résumer mes histoires ! Je suis ravie de trouver quelqu'un qui adore Carla et Happy ! (Oui tu as raison, ils sont troooop mignons ! ) Eh bien...Oui c'est plutôt mais depuis le temps que j'écris des PDV Carla, je commence à avoir l'habitude et à m'améliorer! Merci de me le signaler, cela fait très plaisir. Oui moi aussi j'ai craqué sur le "Happy sauveur" et je compte remettre ça dans mes prochaines fic' ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Coucou ! :) C'est super de te voir ici ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon texte! Je voulais vraiment que tu le lises ! Alors oui j'ai un faible pour les loongs textes et encore tu n'as rien vu ;) Pour moi, ça, c'est un petit texte ! C'est en priorité les gens tels que toi que je souhaite toucher et j'espère que tu t'es trouvée dans mon texte. Désolée de t'avoir rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ^^' Oh oui ce 6/40 ! Tu es la seule à l'avoir remarquée ! Et oui tu as tout à fait raison sur toute la ligne ! Ça m'a étonné de voit que tu as si bien compris mon texte ! Bravo ! Joli coup ? Merci ^^ Vraiment ta review me fait très plaisir ! On voit que tu as vraiment compris le message que je souhaitais faire passer, merci à toi ! Et tu as raison, voici la remontée vers le ciel de Carla !**

 **Lakesong : Bonjour ! :) Alors tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! A un point que tu n'imagines pas ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire. Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir versé des larmes et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu toucher la corde sensible de mes lecteurs. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien décrit tous les sentiments que Carla a ressenti lors de sa chute aux Enfers mais je suis heureuse que tu me dise que j'ai plutôt bien réussi, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir rappelé une telle période de ta vie mais c'était ce que je voulais faire ressentir aux lecteurs qui eux n'ont jamais vécu ça. C'était mon but : faire ressentir aux lecteurs les sentiments de Carla. Je suis heureuse que mon texte t'ai plu ! Oh, vraiment ? Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Encore merci à toi, Lakesong ! Et oui, ça ira mieux pour Carla dans cette partie. Allez, salut ! Je te laisse lire la suite ! ;)**

 **Voilà, un dernier mot avant de commencer (désolée de vous embêter avec tout mon blabla ^^'): Surtout n'hésiter pas à en parler autour de vous, la sensibilisation face au harcèlement scolaire est importante. Encore une fois, si vous connaissez quelqu'un dans ce cas ne le laissez pas tout seul. Venez lui en aide. Tout comme Happy est venu en aide à Carla ! :) Cette deuxième partie parle un peu moins du harcèlement mais plutôt de...La reconstruction de Carla après sa tentative de suicide. En quelque sorte...De son retour à la vie. Aussi une partie importante de l'histoire, non ? J'espère que vous appréciez.**

 **Si vous voulez une musique en écoutant ce texte alors choisissez "Rolling Girl" de Miku Hatsune. Lisez la traduction des paroles et les explications du jeu de mots et vous comprendrez pourquoi cette musique s'accorde si bien avec mon texte ;)**

 **Voici donc la deuxième partie de "Ma descente aux Enfers" que je dédie mon texte à Rick10 car c'est son anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire, Rick ! Je te souhaite plein de bonheur ! :)**

* * *

 **PDV Carla, au même moment, sur le toit de l'école.**

J'étais dans les bras de mon camarade de classe, Happy Dragnir, qui me serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je m'accrochais à lui désespérément tandis que le vent soufflait sur le toit et faisait voler mes cheveux blancs. Je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps, tremblant de tout mes membres, l'adrénaline étant encore présente dans mes veines.

-« Carla, pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ça ? » Me demanda Happy, tout doucement.

-« J'ai toujours voulu… » Répondis-je.

Mais c'est alors que la porte qui menait sur le toit s'ouvrit brusquement et que j'entendis crier :

-« CARLA ! »

Je retournai la tête et j'aperçu…Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs ayant un début de barbe et portant un uniforme orange avec un pin's en forme de guitare...Lily ! Il semblait être essoufflé et me regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

-« L-Lily ? » Interrogeais-je.

Soudain, il se laissa tomber contre la porte tout en murmurant :

-« Dieu soit loué. Tu es vivante. »

Lily…Avait-il tout vu ? Lily…S'était-il inquiété pour moi ?

-« Tu vois que tu n'es pas seule, Carla. Je suis là, Lily est là, nous sommes là. Pour toi, Carla. » Me chuchota Happy dans l'oreille.

-« Happy…Lily…Merci. » Murmurais-je.

Mais soudain Lily s'approcha vers moi la tête baissée. Je ne pouvais par voir ses yeux…Mais c'est alors qu'il me prit par le col de mon haut et qu'il m'arracha de l'étreinte si rassurante et pleine de douceur d'Happy. Il me souleva avec une facilité impressionnante et leva son poing vers mon visage.

-« Aaaaaaaah ! » Criais-je, prise de peur, croyant qu'il allait me frapper.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que son poing vient se loger dans le mur juste derrière et qu'il releva ses yeux…Qui étaient remplies de larmes !

-« Carla ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aller si loin ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je…Je... » Répondis-je tout en recommençant à pleurer.

-« Lily ! » S'offusqua Happy tout en me reprenant dans ses bras où je me calma petit à petit.

-« Désolé…Mais j'ai eu si peur pour toi, Carla ! Tu es une précieuse amie pour moi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ! Viens, Happy, allons-y. » Dit Lily.

-« Où ? Chez mes parents ? Plutôt mourir ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ses menteurs ! » M'écriais-je tout en commençant à me débattre afin de me soustraire de l'étreinte d'Happy.

-« Non chez moi. » Me répondit Lily.

-« Chez...Toi ? Pardon ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Surtout pas avec ce que tu viens de tenter et comme tu ne veux pas rentrer chez tes parents... » Dit-il, pensif.

-« Mais je vais vous gêner, toi, Gajeel et tante Belno ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Non. Il y a Levy qui dort chez nous ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pouvons bien en accueillir une de plus. » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Levy ? Ooooh ! Ils s'aiiiiiment !» S'écria Happy en pouffant de rire.

-« Happy…C'est juste pour un exposé d'anglais. Cependant… » Dit Lily avec un petit sourire, en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-« Qui ça ? Toi et Levy ? » Demandais-je, innocemment.

-« Mais non ! Gajeel et Levy ! » S'écria-t-il en rougissant.

-« Oh...C'est vrai qu'on les voit beaucoup ensemble. » Répondis-je.

-« Ils s'aiiiiiment ! » Cria Happy en rigolant.

-« Mais je ne peux pas venir chez toi ! Je vais vous gêner ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Non il y a déjà Levy et puis tu veux rentrer chez toi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Non… » Répondis-je en baissant la tête.

-« Bien. Alors nous y allons. » Déclara-t-il.

-« Déjà ? Bon bah...Au revoir Lily. Et...Prends-bien soin de Carla. A demain soir ! » Recommanda Happy d'un air sérieux à Lily qui souriait légèrement.

-« Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Répondit- Lily avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi et que mes yeux de miel rencontrèrent ses yeux aussi noir que l'ébène tandis que mes joues se colorèrent d'un joli rose.

-« Au revoir, Carla ! Ne recommence pas, je t'en supplie. Si ça ne va pas…Tu peux m'écrire. Voici mon numéro. » Me dit-il en rougissant et en me tendant une feuille de papier.

-« Oh ! Merci, Happy ! Je t'écrirais à l'occasion. » Dis-je, en souriant.

-« Carla ! » S'écria Lily un peu plus loin me faisant signe de venir.

-« Il faut que tu y ailles. » Commenta Happy avec un petit sourire.

-« Oui et…Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Happy ! A plus ! » M'écriais-je avant de partir rejoindre Lily.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, un peu plus tard, appartement des Redfox.**

-« Je suis rentré. » S'exclama Lily en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

-« Oh ! Lily ! » S'écria Levy McGarden en venant le saluer.

-« Bonjour Lévy. » Salua-t-il.

-« Lily ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Que faisais-tu ? » Demanda une femme assez âgé aux cheveux relevés en chignon et portant une robe verte.

-« C'est difficile, grand-mère. Je t'expliquerais tout. Mais j'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi. » Dit-il en s'écartant de façon à ce qu'elle puisse me voir.

-« Oh ! Carla ! » S'exclama tante Belno, surprise.

-« Bonjour… » Murmurais-je faiblement en baissant les yeux.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » Me demanda-t-elle tout en me regardant fixement.

-« Je vais t'expliquer, grand-mère. Carla, va dans la cuisine et prends-toi un thé. » Me demanda Lily.

-« D'accord... » Répondis-je docilement tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Mais j'avais une bonne ouïe et je pus entendre leur conversation :

-« Quoi ? Carla a essayé de…S-se suicider ? » S'exclama tante Belno.

-« Oui. Elle a voulu sauter du toit de l'école. Si Happy n'était pas arriver à temps, elle serait...Morte. » Répondit Lily.

-« Mon Dieu ! Se suicider ! Et c'est...Happy qui l'a sauvé ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Oui, de justesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il aurait trop tard. Elle...Carla...Ne serait plus parmi nous... » Répondit-il, sa voix flanchant sur certains passages.

-« Allez, petit frère. » Lui dit Gajeel, surement en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« Heureusement qu'Happy l'a sauvé. » Murmura tante Belno.

-« C'est un brave petit. Un peu simplet mais bon… » Dit-il.

-« Mais pourquoi a-t-elle voulu faire ça ? Se suicider quand même ! » S'exclama Lévy.

-« Je ne sais pas, Lévy. Elle ne veut rien dire. » Répondit Lily.

-« Normal. J'ai déjà tenté moi aussi. Je sais ce que c'est. Bon, je vais aller lui parler. » Dit Gajeel tout en se levant.

-« Gajeel ! Attends au moins mon retour ! » S'exclama Lily.

-« Ton retour ? Tu vas où ? » Demanda Gajeel.

-« Voir ses parents. Et chercher un sac d'affaires pour elle. » Répondit Lily.

-« Ok, j'attendrais ton retour. » Soupira Gajeel.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un au suicide ? » S'interrogea Lévy.

Eh bien…Plusieurs raisons, personnellement…Le harcèlement, la violence, la solitude et...La trahison.

Mon corps en tremble encore. Je ressens encore le vent dans mes cheveux et le vide sous mes pieds. Je me sens tomber, tomber, tomber...Et m'écraser. J'ai peine à réaliser mon geste. Ne...N'aurais-je mieux fait de disparaître, après tout ? Ne suis-je pas qu'une gêne ? Ai-je bien fait d'en arriver là ? Et puis...Que dois-je leur dire ? Que dois-je faire ? Vis à vis d'Happy, de Lily et de sa famille, de mes camarades et de ma famille...Ne vais-je pas être traitée comme une paria quand la nouvelle se sera répandu ? Les gens me montreront-ils du doigt avec dégoût et en se disant: celle-là, elle n'est pas normal. Elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Ne penseront-ils pas que...Je n'ai pu toute ma tête ?

Puis, Lily passa la porte d'entrée et la carafe siffla. Je m'assieds à table, prit mon thé Darjeeling et soupira en me prenant la tête entre les deux mains. N'aurais-je pas mieux fait de mourir plutôt que de devoir affronter le regard des autres ?

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, un peu plus tard.**

-« Carla… » Soupira Lily.

J'étais maintenant assise dans la salle à manger entourée de Lily, de Gajeel, de Lévy et de Belno, leur grand-mère avec qui ils vivaient, leurs parents étant décédés dans un mystérieux accident.

-« Quoi ? » Demandais-je en baissant les yeux.

-« Pourquoi as-tu voulu te suicider ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, gardant désespérément le silence.

-« Carla…Tu es belle, intelligente, sérieuse, excellente et surtout…Si jeune ! Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu mettre fin à tes jours ? Pourquoi ? » M'interrogea tante Belno.

Une fois de plus je ne répondis rien. Si seulement elle savait l'enfer que je vivais !

-« Carla Marvell, pour la dernière fois, POURQUOI as-tu voulu te suicider ? » Cria Lily, excédé en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, ayant pris peur peur, je m'écria en menaçant de pleurer :

-« Tu le sais très bien alors ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! »

-« Carla...Oui, c'est vrai tes parents t'ont adoptés. » Souffla-t-il.

-« Ils m'ont surtout menti pendant seize ans ! » Assénais-je.

-« Je te connais depuis que tu es petite. Ce n'est pas assez pour te pousser à faire ça. » Murmura Belno.

-« Si. » Répondis-je, fermement.

-« Carla, ment pas. On te croit pas. Alors joue pas les petites obstinées et dis-nous tout. On ne va pas y passer la soirée. » Asséna Gajeel.

-« Eh bien si ça t'emmerde, je m'en vais ! » M'écriais-je au quart de tour.

Puis je me levai et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et en alla m'enfermer en pleurant dans la chambre d'amis.

Un peu plus tard, je ne saurais pas dire quand exactement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-« Carla ? C'est Lévy McGarden, l'amie de Gajeel et Lily. Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il-te-plait ? » Me demanda-t-elle au travers de la porte.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à ouvrir. Mais je savais qu'elle me donnerait un peu de réconfort.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et je la vis sourire. Je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'elle se plaça près de moi.

-« Excuse Gajeel, il n'a pas fait preuve de sensibilité. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je constate. » Répondis-je.

-« Mais c'est sa façon à lui de dire qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, Carla. » Me dit-elle.

-« Ah bon ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui. Gajeel c'est un gros tas de muscle mais dessous il est rempli de sentiments. Il a un très grand cœur. » Murmura-t-elle.

Hum…Comme l'avais dit Happy elle aimait Gajeel. Elle était même raide dingue de lui.

-« C'est vrai... » Murmurais-je.

-« Gajeel et Lily ne voulaient pas te perdre. Ils tiennent à toi. Et Happy tout particulièrement. Alors pourquoi avoir voulu faire ce geste là ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Je…Juste...Je ne voulais plus... » Murmurais-je, en tremblant et en pleurant.

-« De quoi as-tu peur, Carla ? » Me demanda-t-elle soudain, ses yeux éclatants scrutant chaque partie de mon âme.

-« Je…De…D'elles…De tout… » Murmurais-je tout en commençant à pleurer.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle me prit dans ses bras. Je fus déstabilisée mais continua de pleurer.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire maintenant. Tu nous le diras quand tu seras prête, d'accord ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec une gentillesse incomparable.

-« Oh, Lévy...Merci. Tu sais, je ne veux plus être seule… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu ne l'es déjà plus, Carla. Nous sommes là maintenant. » Me répondit-elle, en me berçant.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je.

-« Apparemment tu aimes lire ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, j'aime ça. » Répondis-je.

-« Moi aussi ! Tu as déjà lu ce livre ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant un bouquin.

-« Oh oui ! Je l'adore ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Il faut absolument que je te présente à ma meilleure amie ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Ta meilleure amie ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, Lucy Heartfillia. » Me dit-elle.

Et c'est comme ça que nous passâmes une assez bonne soirée. Je dînai en compagne de Lévy, Lily et Gajeel. Puis vint le soir et je me couchai, Lévy étant occupée dans la salle de bain. Mais avant de dormir je ralluma mon portable. Je tapa mon code PIN et soupira. Mais à ma grande surprise j'avais reçu…24 SMS ! De Wendy et de mes parents. En voici quelques uns :

Maman, 16h40 : « Carla, ma chérie, où es-tu ? Pardonne-nous et ne fais rien de dangereux. Je t'aime, ma chérie ! Reviens à la maison. »

Wendy, 17h04 : « Où es-tu Carla ? Je m'inquiète ! Je t'en pire, reviens ! »

Papa, 17h56 : « Carla, nous sommes tous inquiets, pardonne-nous et reviens. »

Cherrya, 18h04 : « Carla, que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ? Reviens, Wendy et moi nous nous inquiétons. »

Wendy, 18h13 : « Carla, je sais tout. Mais cela importe peu. Nous sommes et resterons toujours sœurs. Alors, reviens, grande sœur. »

Maman, 18h54 : « Lily vient de passer et nous a tout expliqué. Carla, ma chérie, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Arrivé jusqu'à ce point ! Et tout ça sous mes yeux…Sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien. Quelle mère je fais ! Je suis désolée et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras nous pardonner. »

Je me mis à pleurer malgré moi. Ma famille m'aimait. Même si je n'étais pas leur enfant. Elle m'aimait. Papa, maman et Wendy m'aimait ! Même Cherrya !

Heureusement que je n'étais morte. A ce moment là…J'aurais pu y passer…Mais le pire était que j'étais calme ! Et que si c'était à recommencer…Je pourrais le refaire ! Cette sensation d'exhalation ! Cette liberté ! Maintenant cela me semblait irréel ! A quel point étais-je égoïste pour avoir pu faire ça à ma propre famille ? A quel point ? Quelles auraient été les conséquences de ma mort ? Wendy aurait-elle pu se remettre de ma mort ? Aurait-elle pu continuer à vivre ? Ou se serait-elle effondrée, prise de remords, et aurait-elle perdu son beau sourire ? Et mes parents ? Auraient-ils continué à élever Wendy comme ils faisaient ? Ma mort les auraient-ils détruits ? Se seraient-ils relevés ?

Ce que je pouvais être bête et égoïste ! Happy…Si tu n'avais pas été là…J'aurais détruit touts les gens que j'aimais. J'aurais fait plus de mal que de bien. Et ce soir je n'aurais pas été là…

Je pris mon portable et envoya un SMS à Wendy :

Moi, 21h47: « Chère petite sœur, écoute, je suis désolée. Excuse tout le mal que je t'ai fait. A toi et à papa et à maman. J'ai agis sans réfléchir. Je suis une tête de linotte comme le dit maman après tout… Je t'aime, Wendy. Je vous aime papa, maman. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis prête à pardonner ces seize années de mensonges. Seul le temps le pourra. Sur ce Bonne nuit, dors bien, je te promet de ne pas (re)faire de bêtises, petite sœur »

J'inspira longuement et cliqua sur le bouton envoie.

Deux minutes plus tard, je reçu :

Wendy, 21h49: « CARLA ! Tu vas bien ! Je suis heureuse ! Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Papa et Maman t'aiment. Alors, pourquoi ? Je voudrais tant savoir pourquoi. Mais nous parlerons de cela un autre jour. Bonne nuit, Carla. Oublie tout et dors. La nuit porte conseille après tout ! ;) »

Ma chère Wendy…Quelle genre de grande sœur suis-je pour avoir pu te blesser aussi profondément ? Je ne suis qu'une moins-que-rien…Une pauvre petite pleurnicharde. Une indigne, une ingrate, une idiote. Mais une idiote qui t'aime !

Je me roulais en boule dans mon lit, cherchant en vain le sommeil. Mais dès que je fermai les yeux, je me revoyais sur le toit de l'école juste avant de...Sauter.

J'avais vraiment besoin de penser à autre ! Et c'est alors que je pensa au papier qu'Happy m'avait laissé…Son numéro ! Je repris mon portable et tapa sur le bouton :

Créer un nouveau contact.

Prénom : Happy

Nom : Dragnir

Surnom : L'imbécile heureux

Numéro : **********

Adresse : ?

Groupe : Amis

E-mail : ?

Notes : Un garçon de mon lycée. Un ravi de la crèche. Un imbécile heureux qui a toujours un grand sourire. Un garçon qui m'offre toujours du poisson. Un garçon qui tient à moi. Il est mon sauveur.

Ajouter aux favoris : OUI

Envoyer un SMS. Ouverture d'une conversation.

Moi, 22h 08 : « Happy ? C'est Carla Marvell. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours vivante et je vais bien. Encore merci pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. »

Quelques secondes après, mon portable vibra et je lu sa réponse avec un grand sourire :

Happy, 22h09 : « Carla ! :-) :-) :-) Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien ! Si jamais tu as pas le moral, appelle-moi, ok ? ;-) De rien. Carla…Si jamais tu étais morte j'aurais été anéanti. Et puis, je tiens à toi, rappelle en toi. »

Oh, Happy ! Je sauta sur le lit et écris :

Moi, 22h10 : « Promis je t'appellerais. Je ne ferai pas d'autres bêtises et si l'envie m'en prend je t'appellerais. Merci, Happy. J'ai de la chance que tu m'ais sauvé. Une chance phénoménale. »

Happy, 22h11 : « Je serais toujours là pour toi si quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as cette chance parce que tu es phénoménale, Carla. »

Moi ? Phénoménale ? Je rougis immédiatement.

Mon cœur sembla s'emballer et j'écrivis ma réponse en tremblant :

Moi, 22h13 : « D'accord. Et ça marche pour toi aussi. Si quelque chose ne va pas, appelle-moi. Merci, Happy ! :-) Toi, tu es brave, tu m'as sauvé. »

Mon cœur ne cessait de battre et chaque seconde passait tellement lentement ! Soudain, mon portable vibra :

Happy, 22h14 : « Je le ferai. Merci, Carla. Tu es sûre que tout va bien là où tu es ? Lily, Gajeel et Lévy sont gentils ? S'ils ne le sont pas je leur botterai le cul ! »

Je rigola doucement et répondis :

Moi, 22h15 : « Happy…Oui, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Leur botter le cul…Oh, Happy! C'est impossible, voyons ! Mais tout va bien, ils sont adorables avec moi et j'ai fait la connaissance de Lévy, elle est très gentille. »

Happy, 22h16 : « Je sais me battre ! Natsu (mon grand-frère) me l'a appris ! Je suis fort ! Oh ! Ok ! Oui, Lévy est très gentille. »

Moi, 22h17 : « Oui je sais que tu es fort, Happy. »

Happy, 22h18 : « :-) ! Tu fais quoi ? »

Moi, 22h19 : « Rien de particulier. J'attends que Lévy vienne se coucher. Et toi ? »

Happy, 22h20 : « Je regarde un match de foot avec Natsu ! :-) »

Alors comme ça Happy aimait le foot. Bon ce n'était pas trop ma tasse de thé, pour tout vous dire je n'y connaissais rien. Mais je fis l'effort de demander et me dis qu'il fallait que je renseigne au plus vite sur le sujet.

Moi, 22h21 : « Oh ! C'est qui contre qui ? »

Happy, 22h22 : « France VS Allemagne. »

Moi, 22h23 : « Oh ! Et tu es pour qui ? »

Happy, 22h24 : « Notre pays, bien sûr ! »

Moi, 22h25 : « On est à combien ? »

Happy, 22h26 : « 1 à 1 et il y a déjà eu des prolongations ! Un truc de folie ! »

Moi, 22h27 : « Oh ! Pas de chance :-/ »

Happy, 22h28 : « Ouais. J'espère qu'on va gagner ! »

Moi, 22h29 : « Moi aussi. »

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

-« Tu discutes avec ton petit-ami ? »

Je sursautai et lâcha mon portable des mains qui tomba par terre. Je me retournai, surprise et vis Lévy, les cheveux mouillés vêtue d'une chemise de nuit ravissante avec de la dentelle et des rubans, entrain de rire.

-« Je…Je n'ai pas de petit-ami, voyons ! » M'écriais-je en rougissant fortement.

-« Oui oui. Pas la peine d'être aussi gênée, on est entre filles. Alors avec qui tu discutes ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Juste avec Happy. Je lui envoie des nouvelles, il s'inquiétait. » Répondis-je en rougissant un peu.

-« Oh, je vois ! Happy est d'un naturel très inquiet quand il s'y met. » Me répondit-elle tout en tombant sur le lit.

-« Tu connais Happy ? » Demandais-je, vraiment très surprise.

-« Oui ! Très bien même ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais oui, elle était la meilleure amie de la petite-amie du grand-frère d'Happy, ils se connaissaient obligatoirement ! J'étais bête !

-« Ah...D'accord. » Répondis-je.

-« Bon allez, tu dis au revoir à Happy et on va se coucher. Demain, on se lève. » Me dit-elle.

-« Hein ? Mais on est dimanche ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oui mais Gajeel et moi on doit travailler. Et puis tu as surement des devoirs toi aussi. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Oui, j'avais oublié… » Murmurais-je.

Les devoirs me semblaient bien loin. Tellement de choses s'était passé. Le fait que j'avais été adoptée, la dispute avec mes parents et...Ma tentative de suicide.

-« Allez, dis au revoir. » M'ordonna-t-elle gentiment tandis que je repris mon portable.

2 nouveaux messages d'Happy. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement et lu :

Happy, 22h32 : « Enfin ça ne doit pas te passionner le foot. Bien que je connaisse des filles qui aiment ça ! C'est gentil de ta part de t'intéressé à ce que j'aime. Et toi ? Tu aimes quoi ? La lecture je suppose… »

Happy, 22h36 : « Carla ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Moi, 22h38 : « Oui, désolée. Je parlais à Lévy ^^' Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi et ça passe par tes centres d'intérêt donc par le foot ! :-) Moi ? J'aime la lecture et la musique. Lévy et moi on doit aller se coucher. On se lève tôt demain. Bonne nuit, Happy ! Encore merci. »

Happy, 22h39: « Oh ok! Merci! Moi aussi j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi. Tu aimes aussi la musique ! Cool ! Tu sais, je joue de la batterie ! Oh ! Déjà ? Ok. Bonne nuit Carla :-) N'oublie pas que si quelque chose ne va pas, je serais là pour toi. Quoi qu'il se passe. A demain! »

Happy…J'essuyai discrètement une larme au coin de mon œil et répondit :

-« Happy…Merci ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez de te le dire. Et moi aussi à partir de maintenant j'aimerai être là pour toi. Bonne nuit Happy ! A demain :-) »

Puis j'éteignis mon portable et me coucha.

-« Bonne nuit, Carla. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec moi ce soir. » Murmura Lévy.

-« Lévy…Je suis heureuse qu'Happy m'ait rattrapé sinon je n'aurais jamais pu faire ta connaissance. » Répondis-je avec un sourire pour ma nouvelle amie.

-« Allez bonne nuit Carla. Ne pense plus à rien. Dors juste. La nuit porte conseille. » Me dit Lévy.

-« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. » Murmurais-je.

Et je m'endormis rapidement tout en pensant à quelqu'un…A Happy. Je repensa à la façon dont il l'avait sauvé, à la chaleur de son étreinte, à son souffle si près du mien, à son odeur, à ses douces paroles et à ces doux mots qu'ils m'avaient écris.

Happy…

Et je ne pouvais penser qu'à lui, comme si au plus profond de mon cœur un sentiment qui m'étais inconnu avait germé...

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, le lendemain après-midi.**

-« Finis ! » M'écriais-je en m'étirant et en me levant.

-« Oh, Carla, tu as fini, je suppose. » Dit Lily.

-« Merci de m'avoir aidé, Lily ! Je comprends mieux grâce à toi. » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Oh, ce n'est rien, tu sais. » Me répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-« Menteur, va ! » Lui cria Gajeel assis à une table tout en travaillant sur son projet avec Lévy.

-« Gajeel ! Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt travailler ? J'ai l'impression que c'est Lévy qui fait tout le travail, moi ! » Lui répondit-il.

-« Lily ! Je bosse aussi ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Les garçons, arrêtez. » Leur ordonna Lévy tandis que je riais.

-« On a presque fini ! Après on _y_ va ! » S'écria Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être…Mais il faut d'abord que Carla et moi nous nous préparions. Gajeel ? Tu peux finir seul ? » Demanda Lévy en se levant.

-« Ouais, bien sûr, crevette. Je vais montrer à mon abruti de frère que je peux le faire ! » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

-« Je ne suis pas abruti ! » S'écria Lily en arrière plan.

-« On va où ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

Je les entendis rire doucement et Gajeel répondit :

-« Voir la pire bande d'idiots du monde ! »

-« Pardon ? » M'exclamais-je surprise.

-« Tu verras à quel point cet endroit est incroyable quand nous y serons, Carla. » Répondit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

-« Allez, viens, on va se préparer ! » S'exclama Lévy en me tirant par le bras.

Un quart d'heure après nous nous mirent en route. J'étais vêtue d'une robe blanche et turquoise à bretelles toutes brodées. La robe me descendait jusqu'aux genoux et j'avais mis des bracelets turquoises pour rappeler la couleur. Dans mes cheveux se trouvait un magnifique nœud bleu et je portais comme chaussure des espadrilles blanches. J'avais mis mon gloss framboise comme d'habitude. Pour la première fois de ma vie je crois que je me trouva « ravissante ». Peut-être étais-ce parce que c'était Lévy qui m'avait mis en confiance que j'avais osé porter ça ?

En parlant d'elle, elle était vêtue d'une belle robe orange avec aussi des espadrilles. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ils volaient au vent. Elle était sublime. Elle avait mis ses yeux en avant. En effet, elle avait mis de l'ombre à paupière orangé avec du crayon et un peu de mascara. Elle portait aussi un sac et avait l'air de ressembler à une de ses filles que l'on voyait dans les magazines. Elle n'avait ni la beauté angélique de Mirajaine Strauss ni les atouts de sa meilleure amie mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle faisait pâle figure à côté d'elles. Au contraire, elle rayonnait. Elle avait son propre charme. Elle éblouissait les gens autour d'elle. Elle les subjuguait de par sa beauté et son intelligence. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Quand à Lily, il était vêtu d'une chemise ouverte et d'un jean noir simple. Avec son grand sac sur l'épaule et sa cicatrice, il était assez décontracté mais restait assez chic. Les deux en même temps. Il avait de l'allure, quoi. Et les filles se retournaient sur son passage. Tout comme sur celui de Gajeel avec sa longue tignasse noire et son look de rockeur.

-« On y est presque. » Me dit Lily tandis que nous traversions les rues de Magnolia.

-« Mais on va où ? » Demandais-je pour la énième fois.

-« Tu verras quand nous y serons. » Me répondit-il toujours aussi énigmatique.

Mais c'est alors qu'après cinq petites minutes, nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment assez…Original ! En effet sur le perron se trouvaient représenter…Des fées ! Oui, avec des ailes et tout ! Elles étaient magnifiques ! Nous nous rapprochâmes et je pus alors apercevoir une enseigne sur laquelle était marquée :

-« _Fairy Tail_ ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui. » Me répondit Lévy avec un sourire.

Et c'est alors que Gajeel ouvrit les imposantes portes en bois de l'édifice et que je découvris une grande salle avec des tables, des chaises, un bar, des panneaux et une scène. La salle était simple mais pourtant elle dégageait quelque chose de…Touchant. Comme si j'étais arrivé là où je me devais d'être…

Une foule de personne était rassemblé et discutaient dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Oh, et il y avait une…Bagarre en plein milieu ! Des hommes se tapaient dessus sans retenues ! Mais…Ils allaient se tuer ! Il allait y avoir des blessés ! Mais pourtant personne ne faisaient rien ! Les jeunes filles assises au bar ne faisait que regarder en soupirant ! Mais ces gens étaient-ils inconscient ? Et le propriétaire de cet endroit ne devrait-il pas arrêter cette bagarre ? Mais où est-ce que Lily, Gajeel et Lévy m'avaient-ils emmené ?

-« Hey, les nazes ! C'est nous ! » Cria soudain Gajeel.

Tout le monde se retourna et j'aperçus alors…Non impossible…Mais c'étaient…Eux !

Une bonne moitié des Terminales étaient là parmi d'autres gens que je ne connaissais pas.

-« Gajeel-kun ! Lily ! Lévy ! » S'écria soudain une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus…Juvia Lockser !

-« Hey, ça fait plaisir de vous voit. » Nous dit un homme…Torse-nu ! Ce ne pouvait être que Grey Fullbuster.

Mais alors que j'allais regarder les autres, un jeune homme se précipita sur Gajeel et…Lui mis un coup de poing !

-« Salut le tas de ferraille ! Aujourd'hui je vais t'éclater ! » Lui dit-il.

Oh mon Dieu…Mais c'était…Le grand-frère d'Happy ! Natsu Dragnir. S'il était là...Se pouvait-il qu'il soit là lui aussi ?

Je parcourus du regard la salle, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et aperçu Lucy Heartfillia assise au bar en compagnie d'Erza Scarlett, de Lissana et de Mirajaine Strauss. Elles étaient magnifiques et riait de bon cœur. Plus loin, assise sur une table une jeune femme serrait contre elle un tonneau comme si sa vie en dépendait sous le regard 'un grand homme brun enveloppé dans un manteau qui semblait la supplier d'arrêter... Plus loin, j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir, assis à une table, Ever Green, Freed Justin, Bickslow et Laxus Dreyar entrain…De jouer aux cartes ! Et vu la tête de Laxus, il était entrain de perdre. Puis je reporta mon attention sur la bagarre et vis Natsu Dragnir, Gajeel, Grey Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, un homme aux cheveux bruns et court et un autre roux étaient toujours entrain de se battre !

J'étais vraiment…Comment dire ? Je me croyais dans un monde de fou. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des monstres. Mais quel était cet endroit ? Qui étaient vraiment ses gens souriants ? Pourquoi mon cœur battaient-ils à cent à l'heure ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de les rejoindre ?

Les rejoindre…Je ne pouvais pas. Nous n'appartenions pas au même monde…Pas du tout. J'étais vraiment différente d'eux. Ma place n'était pas parmi eux. Moi, la solitaire, je n'avais pas le droit de briller. Je devais me faire toute petite. Je n'étais pas comme eux…Mais j'aurais aimé l'être. Je m'apprêtais à fausser compagnie à Lévy et à Lily quand soudain une voix s'écria :

-« Lévy-chan ! »

Lucy Heartfillia, magnifique dans un ensemble mini-jupe et débardeur fleuri avec une paire d'espadrille, s'avança vers nous et serra Lévy dans ses bras.

-« Lu-chan ! » S'exclama Lévy.

Puis soudain elle me regarda fixement et écarquilla les yeux.

-« Mais…Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Devine. » Lui murmura Lévy.

-« Hum…Non ce n'est pas…Oooh ! Tu deviens comme Mira, toi ! » S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

-« N'importe quoi ! » Se justifia Lévy en rougissant.

Puis Lucy Heartfillia s'approcha vers moi en me tendant la main et me dit :

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Carla ! Happy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »

Happy…Lui avait parlé…De moi ?! A cette pensée mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et le rouge me monta aux joues. Pourtant…Au fond de moi, j'étais tellement heureuse ! Pourquoi ?

-« Bonjour, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Lucy. Vraiment ? Sacré Happy… » Murmurais-je tandis qu'elle se mis à rire.

-« Viens avec moi ! » Me dit-elle tout en me prenant par le poignet et en m'amenant près du bar.

-« Oh, Lucy ! Qui est-ce ? » Interrogea Erza Scarlet.

-« Je… » Commençais-je.

-« Vas-y. » Me souffla doucement Lévy, en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

-« Je m'appelle Carla Marvell, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis une amie de Lévy, Gajeel et Lily. » Dis-je d'un coup.

-« Carla…Marvell ? » Interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil roux.

-« Euh…Oui. » Répondis-je, embarrassée.

-« Carla ? La fameuse Carla dont parle tout le temps Happy ? » Interrogea Lisanna Strauss.

-« Noooon ? C'est pas vrai ! Alors c'est toi Carla ! Hé bah ! Il perd pas son temps, Happy ! » S'exclama une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns en buvant une bouteille…D'alcool ?!

-«Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Carla. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi, c'est un honneur de pouvoir te rencontrer. » Me dit Mirajaine Strauss avec un grand sourire.

-« Mira-nee ! Présente-la à tout le monde ! » S'écria sa sœur.

Je vis un grand sourire naître sur le visage de Mirajaine qui me pris doucement par le poignet et qui m'emmena sur la scène sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle pris un micro et s'écria :

-« TOUT LE MONDE ! ECOUTEZ-MOI ! »

En moins de deux secondes ce fut le calme qui régna dans la salle. Elle était…Vraiment impressionnante pour pouvoir les calmer.

-« Tout le monde, je vous présente Carla ! La Carla d'Happy ! Celle dont il nous parle tout le temps ! Vous savez ? Sa fameuse Carla ! Eh bien c'est elle ! » S'écria-t-elle tandis eu je devins rouge de gêne.

J'entendis alors les gens s'exclamer diverses choses et beaucoup sourirent.

-« C'est elle ? Eh bah… »

-« Hum…Happy l'avait bien décrit au final… »

-« Elle est sacrément mignonne ! Il vise haut là ! »

-« Jolie brin de fille. »

-« Un ange ? Mouais…Pourquoi pas ? »

-« J'espère qu'elle va enfin accepter ! »

-« Peut-être qu'Happy aura sa chance ? »

Mais que pouvait bien dire Happy sur moi pour qu'ils parlent comme ça ? Happy ! Raah, l'idiot !

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Carla ? » Me demanda soudainement Mirajaine.

-« Oh ! Eh bien…Oui. » Répondis-je.

-« Que veux-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle tandis que je m'assis au bar entre Lucy et Erza.

-« Hum…Auriez-vous…Du thé Darjeeling ? » Demandais-je.

-« Du thé Darjeeling ? Eh bien ce n'est pas courant ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Oh ! Mais si vous n'avez pas je peux prendre autre chose ! » M'écriais-je, gênée.

-« Mais non, je suis sûre que nous avons ça ! C'est ma fierté de barmaid qui est remise en jeu si je n'en ai pas ! » S'exclama Mirajaine avant de partir derrière le comptoir.

-« Sa fierté…De barmaid ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui ! Mais c'est Mira, ne t'inquiète pas. » Me répondit Lucy.

-« Hum…Que disait Happy sur moi pour qu'ils me regardent comme ça ? » Demandais-je suspicieuse mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir un peu en prononçant son prénom.

Les filles se mirent à rire et Erza me répondit :

-« Il ne disait que des choses positifs sur toi. »

-« Et...Quoi donc ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-« Il disait que tu étais très intelligente, cool, sûre de toi, belle, incroyable et douce. » Répondit Lévy.

Je rougis vraiment quand j'entendis cela et ne pus répondre :

-« Vraiment, cet idiot… »

-« Il voulait absolument faire ta connaissance, tu sais. Et je suis heureuse qu'il ait pu enfin la faire. » Me répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

-« Oui...Moi aussi je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Moi aussi...» Murmurais-je en souriant et en me perdant légèrement dans le fil de mes pensées.

Happy...Son visage blanc et fin. Ses cheveux bleu se baladant dans tout les sens. Ses yeux tellement...Expressifs ! Ah et son sourire ! Tellement éblouissant ! Son caractère...Tellement gentil et attentionné. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il étais tellement populaire. Il apportait la joie avec lui. Happy...Le bonheur...

-« Et Lu-chan ! Elle aime aussi lire ! » S'écria soudainement Lévy.

-« Oui je m'en doute. On la voit toujours avec un livre dans les mains entrain de manger. » Répondit Lucy.

Elle…Me regardait ? Elle savait qui j'étais ? Elle, la populaire et magnifique Lucy Heartfillia ?

-« Oh. » Répondis-je.

-« Et tu sais qu'elle aime aussi _cet_ écrivain. » Rajouta Lévy.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda Lucy en me regardant avec de grands yeux brillant.

-« Oui. Je trouve son travail tout simplement remarquable. Et sa façon d'écrire…Comment il utilise les mots et leur donne un vrai sens. Comment il utilise de magnifiques images. Comment ses descriptions sont belles et sans parasites. Comment on le lit…J'adore tout ça. » Dis-je.

Et nous commençâmes à discuter. A ma grande surprise, elles étaient vraiment très sympathiques et nous nous entendions bien. Très bien même. J'avais enfin trouvé des personnes avec qui discuter de ce que j'aimais.

Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes un grand bruit et que nous retournâmes la tête. Et c'est alors que je _l_ 'aperçu. Oui, lui. Celui qui hantait mes pensées. Alors finalement il était là. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à me voir car il était là devant moi, les yeux révulsés, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballant tout en me regardant fixement comme si j'étais un mirage.

Je me leva avec un sourire et me dirigea vers lui.

-« Bonjour, Happy. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

-« B-B-Bonjour, C-Carla. » Me répondit-il un peu perdu.

Mais c'est à ce moment que Mirajaine se dirigea vers moi et m'apporta une tasse de thé Darjeeling.

-« Tu vois au final, j'ai trouvé. Fairy Tail est le meilleur bar de la ville et ses barmaids se doivent de lui faire honneur. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Et vous lui faîtes vraiment honneur, Mirajaine. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Oh ! Mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! Tu peux tous nous tutoyer ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Mais…Vous êtes mes aînés ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Quand bien même ! Sur ce, je te laisse avec Happy ! » S'écria-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil tandis que je rougis un peu.

Je retourna à ma place et Happy prit celle à côté de la mienne.

-« Carla ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Gajeel, Lily et Lévy m'ont emmené. Ils m'ont dit qu'on allait à un endroit super alors je les ai suivi et je me suis retrouvé ici ! Mais je suis surprise de te voir ! De voir beaucoup de monde de notre lycée ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oh, je vois ! Ça me fait super plaisir de te voir, Carla ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ici. » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Happy. Mais quel est exactement cet endroit ? » Demandais-je.

-« Ici c'est un bar ! Le « _Fairy Tail_ » ! Mais ce n'est pas un simple bar, on n'entre pas ici pour boire un verre et ne plus jamais revenir. Pour entrer ici il faut être membre. C'est comme un « club » ! Si tu n'es pas membre tu n'entres pas. » M'expliqua-t-il.

-« Mais pourtant je suis bien là et je ne suis pas membre. » Dis-je.

-« C'est vrai mais tu es venue accompagnée. Pour entrer ici sans être membre, il faut être accompagné d'une personne qui en est membre. C'est comme ça que nous recrutons nos membres. Mais une fois que nous te connaissons tu peux venir autant de fois que tu veux ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche… » Murmurais-je.

-« Aye ! Et nous avons tous un tatouage pour prouver notre appartenance ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Un tatouage ?! » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Aye sir ! » Répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-« Mais pourtant…Tu n'as pas de tatouage… » Murmurais-je.

-« Si j'en ai un ! Il est dans mon dos ! Et regarde la main de Lucy. » Me dit-il.

Je tourna la tête et aperçu en effet sur la main de Lucy…Un tatouage rose !

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je.

-« Le symbole de Fairy Tail. » Me répondit-il.

-« Et…C'est rose ? » Demandais-je en imaginant le dos d'Happy recouvert de cet étrange tatouage rose.

A ma grande surprise il éclata de rire et me répondit :

-« Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que Lucy aime le rose. »

-« Oh, et…Il est de quelle couleur le tien ? » Demandais-je timidement en rougissant et en trouvant tout à coup le sol très intéressant.

-« Vert ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oh, tu aimes le vert ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui mais aussi le bleu ! J'aime les deux mais je trouvais le bleu trop foncé à mon goût alors j'ai pris le vert. » Me répondit-il.

-« Oh, je vois. » Répondis-je.

-« Mais Fairy Tail n'est pas qu'un bar ni qu'un club. Fairy Tail est une vraie famille. Nous sommes tous unis et nous nous aidons les uns les autres. Quand l'un de nous a un problème, les autres sont là pour l'aider. Nous sommes unis dans les larmes et la douleur. Le sang de nos camarades versé est le notre, leurs larmes sont les notres, leurs joies sont nôtres. Nous sommes tous unis. » Me dit-il avec une telle sensibilité que j'en fus profondément touchée.

-« C'est beau…C'est magnifique comme principe. » Répondis-je.

-« Aye ! Je suis heureux que tu penses ça ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« C'est normal de penser comme ça ! » M'écriais-je, en tournant violemment la tête pour cacher mon embarras.

-« Et il existe d'autres club comme ça. Certains sont nos alliés et d'autres sont nos ennemis. Il y a des alliances entre les différents « clubs » et il y a aussi des clubs indépendants que nous hébergeons comme « Crime Sorcière » ou encore d'autres. » Me dit-il.

-« Crime Sorcière ? » Répétais-je.

-« Oui le club dont Jellal, Meldy et Ultear font parti. Eux ils sont indépendants. Ce sont nos alliés. Et puis…Ce sont comme des membres. » Me dit-il.

-« Je vois. » Répondis-je.

-« Allez viens je vais te présenter à tous le monde ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi que je fis plus ample connaissance avec les membres de Fairy Tail. Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Ever, Laxus, Fried, Bickslow, Romeo, etc…

Je fis aussi la connaissance de Cana Albertona et de son père Gildarts. Ils étaient…Assez spéciaux. Cana était une magnifique jeune femme de 22 ans qui buvait plus que de raison et son père était un grand gaillard musclé et imposant qui faisait peur à tout le monde. Pourtant en dessous il était très gentil. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut leur réponse à la question : « Que faîtes vous dans la vie ? »

-« Moi je travaille au paradis ! » Me répondit Cana.

-« Elle veut dire qu'elle est vendeuse dans une boutique d'alcool de renommée. » Me chuchota Happy à l'oreille tandis que je rougis d'être si proche de lui.

-« Oh, et vous ? » Demandais-je à Gildarts.

-« Je chasse les dragons, ma petite. » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Les…Dragons ?! » M'écriais-je, surprise.

-« En fait personne ne sait ce qu'il fait exactement. Ça change tous les jours. Il...travaille pour satisfaire les attentes de certaines personnes on va dire. » Me souffla Happy.

Je fis aussi la connaissance de Loki et de Mest, deux jeunes hommes. L'un était un playboy qui travaillait dans les soirées nocturnes et l'autre était dans le gouvernement.

Egalement j'avais fait la connaissance d'une famille venue des Etats-Unis, les Cornell. Il y avait le père, Alzack, la mère Biska et leur charmante et adorable petite fille Asuka. Je m'étais particulièrement bien entendue avec elle et avais joué à la poupée quelques temps. Sauf que ma poupée avait fini tué par une balle du pistolet d'Asuka mais bon...

J'avais aussi rencontrer un petit homme du nom de Makarof. Un vieux monsieur très âgé…Qui était le patron de Fary Tail ! Et aussi le grand-père de Laxus ! Quand il entra dans la salle dans la salle il calma tout le monde d'un regard. Il était exceptionnel. Nous avions beaucoup discuté et il m'avait appris ce que signifiait devenir membre de _Fairy Tail._

 _Fairy Tail_ , hein…J'avais passé seulement une après-midi parmi eux et…Ils m'avaient accepté comme j'étais. Je me sentais chez moi dans cet endroit. Et j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire partie. J'avais passé mon après-midi à discuter avec des gens, à tisser des liens, à apprendre à les connaître. Cela était une chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. J'avais l'impression de revivre. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Là où je devais être.

J'avais aussi passé aussi beaucoup de temps avec Happy. Mais pourquoi avais-je pensé qu'il était un pot-de-colle non intéressent, un chieur ? Pourquoi ? Il était tout sauf ça ! Il était charmant et idiot. Mais pas idiot dans le sens péjoratif du terme. Non, il était un imbécile heureux. Toujours souriant. Il voulait juste que les gens autour de lui soient heureux. Et il passait son temps à sourire. Il était un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Et son fameux sourire…Il était magnifique, éblouissant, il me faisait perdre la tête. Il me faisait tout oublié. Quand il me sourit, je ne vois plus que lui… Il avait passé son après-midi à m'aider. Il m'avait fait rire, oublié mes soucis, il m'avait un peu taquiné et il avait été attentionné avec moi. Il avait été tellement gentil ! Alors que je lui avais causé pas mal de soucis et que j'avais été tout simplement odieuse avec lui au début. Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi comme ça, Happy ? Pourquoi ?

-« Carla ? » Interrogea Lily.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je.

-« Il va falloir y aller. » Me dit-il.

Je regardai l'heure et vit qu'il n'était que cinq heures et demi.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je surprise.

-« J'ai promis à tes parents de te ramener à six heures. » Me dit-il.

-« Q-QUOI ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Il faut bien que tu rentres chez toi, Carla. » Me dit-il.

J'allais vraiment m'énerver contre lui quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vit qu'Happy avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je rougis intensément et le regarda.

-« Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, Carla. Tu ne peux pas fuir constamment. Il faut que tu discute avec ta famille. » Me dit-il.

-« Mais… » Commençais-je.

-« Ne t'inquiète tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr. Et puis si ça se passe mal nous serons là pour toi, Carla. Nous te soutiendrons quoi qu'il arrive. Alors aie confiance en toi et vas-y. » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Happy a raison. » Me dit Lily.

-« C'est d'accord… » Soupirais-je.

-« Courage, Carla. » Me dit Happy.

-« Merci, Happy. » Lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux et en m'y perdant vingt-cinq petites secondes.

Puis je me levai et alla dire au revoir à tout le monde et surtout au chef de l'établissement.

-« Au revoir, monsieur. Merci d'avoir discuter avec moi et de m'avoir permis de passer l'après-midi dans l'établissement. »

-« Mais ce n'est rien. C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec une jeune fille aussi bien élevé que toi. Ça me change de ses idiots… » Murmura-t-il.

-« C'est vrai. » Répondis-je en rigolant doucement.

-« Revins quand tu veux Carla. » Me dit-il.

-« Vraiment ? Je peux revenir ? » Demandais-je.

-« Mais bien sûr, ma chère enfant ! Viens boire un coup quand tu veux ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Oh, monsieur. Vous êtes trop bon. Hum…Serais-ce possible que je vienne en compagnie…De ma petite sœur ? » Demandais-je.

-« Mais oui bien sûr ! Je suis sûre que c'est aussi une charmante enfant. » Me répondit-il.

-« Oui c'en est une. Je ne connais personne de plus douce, de plus attentionné et de plus gentille qu'elle. » Murmurais-je doucement.

-« Vu la description que tu en fais, tu tiens beaucoup à ta petite sœur ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Exactement. Sur ce, au revoir. » Lui dis-je.

-« A bientôt j'espère. » Me répondit-il.

Puis je partis rejoindre Lily. Mais c'est alors que je passa près d'Happy et qu'il me chuchota :

-« Tu m'écriras ? »

-« Promis. » Répondis-je.

-« A tout à l'heure, alors. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Oui, à toute à l'heure. » Murmurais-je, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis, je partis avec Lily. Sur le chemin, pour combler le vide dû à l'angoisse de revoir ma famille, il me demanda:

-« Alors Carla, qu'as-tu pensé de Fairy Tail ?»

-« C'est vraiment un endroit incroyable peuplé de gens tout aussi incroyables. » Répondis-je en souriant.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, une demie-heure plus tard.**

Je me trouvais sur le perron de ma maison en compagnie de Lily. C'était la première fois que j'allais revoir mes parents depuis que j'avais essayé de me suicider. Je stressais. L'enfer et la solitude allaient-ils recommencer ? Ou tout allait-il changer ? Quelle serait leurs réactions ? Pourrais-je avoir encore leur confiance ou allaient-ils me détester ?

J'inspira bien fort et sonna à la porte. Deux minutes plus tard ce fut Wendy qui m'ouvrit. En me voyant elle fondit en larmes et sauta dans mes bras.

-« CAAAAAARLA ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je en la serrant et en fondant aussi en larmes.

-« Oh, Carla, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Oui j'ai eu peur pour moi aussi. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je t'aime, Carla. Tu es ma grande sœur adorée, tu es mon modèle, tu es mon guide, tu es celle à qui je confis tout, tu es celle que je connais depuis toute petite, tu es celle que j'adore, alors pourquoi ? » Cria-t-elle en me menaçant avec ses poings.

-« Je…Je…Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais trop mal. J'en avais marre d'être seule. » Murmurais-je, faiblement.

-« Seule ? » Interrogea Wendy, d'une voix douce.

-« Oui, seule. Toujours et encore seule. » Murmurais-je.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre je vis accourir mes parents qui me serrèrent dans leurs bras.

-« Oh Carla, pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ça ? » Me demanda ma mère.

-« Pourtant tu sais que nous t'aimons, Carla. » Me dit mon père.

-« J'en ai pris conscience. » Répondis-je, ma voix tremblant d'émotions.

-« Bon, je crois que je vais vous laissez. » Nous dit Lily.

-« Lily…Encore merci pour avoir sauvé notre fille. » Lui dit ma mère.

-« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé. C'est Happy qu'il faut remercier. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'aider une amie dans le besoin. » Dit-il avant de partir, en nous adressant un vague geste de sa main droite.

-« Carla, nous sommes désolés pour tout. Désolés de t'avoir mis trop la pression, désolés de n'avoir jamais été là pour toi, désolés de ne pas t'avoir écouté, désolés de ne t'avoir rien dit. » Me dirent mes parents.

-« Je vous pardonne, papa, maman. Je suis désolée de m'être isolée comme ça, désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit et désolée d'en être arrivés là. Nous sommes tous fautifs dans cette histoire. » Répondis-je.

-« Tu as raison. Repartons sur de nouvelles bases. » Me dirent-ils.

-« Oui, s'il-vous-plait, papa, maman, Wendy. Je..Je...Je vous aime. » Murmurais-je, avec difficulté.

-« Oui nous t'aimons aussi, Carla. » Me dit mon père, en me caressant les cheveux.

-« Oh, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi. » Me dit ma mère, en essuyant quelques larmes.

-« Je suis désolée, maman. C'est promis je ne ferais plus jamais ça. Et puis..Je..Je ne vous cacherai plus rien. » Répondis-je.

-« Et nous aussi, Carla. Nous allons t'aider et t'épauler maintenant. » Me dit mon père.

-« Et moi je veillerais sur toi, Carla ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Mais n'est-ce-pas à une grande sœur de veiller sur la plus jeune ? » Soufflais-je.

-« Je m'en fiche ! » Répliqua-t-elle tandis que je me mis à rire aux éclats.

-« Mais ça ne règle pas les maths… » Soupirais-je, en secouant la tête.

-« Ma chérie…Nous avons regardé ta moyenne. Malgré ta note, tu as 11,90 de moyenne. Il te reste une évaluation, non ? Il suffit que tu ais une bonne note et tu auras largement le 12 requis pour passer. » Me dit ma mère

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je, surprise, l'espoir revenant dans mon cœur à la vitesse de la lumière.

-« Oui, alors je vais t'aider. » Me dit mon père.

-« Papa...C'est gentil...Mais l'évaluation est dans une semaine… » Murmurais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-« Eh bien il suffit que nous nous y mettions maintenant, non ? » Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-« Oh, papa…Merci… » Murmurais-je, en essuyant quelques larmes.

Et c'est ainsi que je passai la soirée dans mon bouquin de maths avec mon père. Une fois que cela fut finis j'allumai mon portable et écrivis à Happy. Il me répondit et je passai une heure agréable à discuter avec lui.

Cependant...J'avais encore quelques doutes vis-à-vis de ma tentative de suicide. Je ne savais que faire ni comment dire ce qui m'avait poussé à faire ça à mes parents et à mes amis. Leur dire TOUTE la vérité. Le fait que j'étais harcelée, que j'étais frappé et que je n'avais jamais rien dit. Comment leur expliquer ça ? Comment pourrait-ils me comprendre ? Non...Ils ne pourraient pas. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens. Le fait d'être frappé à répétition...Le fait d'avoir perdu tout espoir de vivre. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il me comprendre ?

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, le lendemain.**

J'inspirai fortement et souris en me regardant dans le miroir. Pour la première fois je me trouvai belle. Mais j'eus une pensée étrange : « j'aimerai vraiment qu'Happy me trouve jolie. » Mais pourquoi avais-je pensé ça ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi mes joues prenaient-elles une jolie teinte colorée quand mes pensées vagabondaient vers lui ? Aaaaah ! Pourquoi ?

-« Caaaaarla ! » Cria Wendy, du bas de l'escalier.

-« J'arrive ! » M'écriais-je tout en les descendant.

Et c'est avec plaisir que je retrouvai mes petites taquineries habituelles avec ma sœur et que notre mère nous repris. J'aimais vraiment ça.

Je repris le chemin de l'école et découvris Cherrya qui nous attendait…Devant chez nous !

-« Carla ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » S'écria-t-elle.

Même Cherrya s'était inquiétée pour moi !

-« Je… » Répondis-je.

-« Tu m'as fait peur, Carla. Ne refais plus jamais cela. » Me dit-elle…En me prenant dans ses bras.

-« Cherrya…C'est promis… » Murmurais-je ne lui rendant son étreinte.

Wendy nous regarda en souriant et essuya quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Puis, nous partîmes sur la route de l'école en souriant et en nous tenant toutes les trois par la main.

Ma matinée passa très vite et j'essayai de reprendre un maximum d'avance sur mes cours. Heureusement je n'avais pas sport aujourd'hui.

Puis arriva le temps de midi. Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria avec mon plateau et m'installa à une table tout en lisant un livre. Seule comme toujours. Enfin seule…Jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ arrive. Le rayon de soleil de ma vie.

-« Carla ! » S'écria-t-il derrière moi.

Je me retourna et vis un magnifique jeune homme souriant avec des cheveux bleu en bataille et un uniforme rouge, tenant dans ses mains un plateau bien rempli.

-« Oh, Happy ! Bonjour ! » M'exclamais-je, pleine de joie.

-« Euh…Carla…Veux-tu...Voudrais-tu...De mon sandwich aux poissons ? » Me demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure en le voyant comme ça.

-« Tu sais, Happy…En fait…Je…Je n'aime pas le poisson ! » M'écriais-je d'un coup ayant peur qu'il trouve ça bizarre et qu'il me déteste.

-« Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » Me demanda-t-il la bouche grande ouverte et en me regardant fixement.

-« Oui…C'est si bizarre que ça ? » Demandais-je timidement.

-« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Carla. Ce n'est pas du tout bizarre. » Me dit-il.

-« Merci, Happy… » Murmurais-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné entre nous deux quand soudain Lucy surgit derrière nous et s'écria :

-« Salut, Carla ! Ça te dit de venir manger avec nous ? »

Rêvais-je ? Lucy Heartfillia, la belle, la magnifique, la populaire, l'intelligente lycéenne me demandait à moi, Carla Marvell, de venir manger à sa table ? Impossible !

-« Lucy ! Laisse-la ! Si ça se trouve elle préfère lire son livre… » Lui dit Happy, avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Mais à sa grande surprise, je répondis :

-« Evidemment que j'accepte de déjeuner avec vous. C'est si gentil à toi de me le proposer, Lucy ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, tu sais. »

Je vis le visage d'Happy s'éclairer à ce moment et mon cœur se mit discrètement à battre un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine.

-« Mais ce n'est rien, Carla. » Me répondit Lucy en me souriant.

Et je partis rejoindre leur table en murmurant pour moi-même :

« Enfin, je ne suis plus seule… »

J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans un groupe d'amis. Natsu m'acceuilla avec joie et me parla beaucoup de basket. Il m'expliqua toutes les règles et j'appris beaucoup de choses. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Grey et Juvia viennent nous rejoindre. Puis ce fut Erza, Jellal, Ultear et Meldy qui vinrent. Puis tout les membres de Fairy Tail (et de Crime Sorcière) se réunirent et nous fîmes un bruit incroyable dans la cafétéria. Je rigolai beaucoup avec les filles et parla beaucoup avec Happy. Puis je finis de manger et parti. Pour la première fois j'avais mangé avec du monde (et beaucoup de monde). J'avais un large sourire sur le visage et me dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre.

Cependant mon sourire s'effaça bien vite quand je croisa au détour d'un couloir..Amélia, Marie et Caroline.

-« Salut Carla ! » Me lança Marie en souriant d'une façon malfaisante.

Je reculais de trois pas et voulu m'échapper. Cependant, Caroline me bloqua le passage et me mit une gifle retentissante. Je tomba à la renverse, morte de peur.

Cela allait-il recommencer ? Cet enfer ne prendrait-il donc jamais fin ? Me frapperaient-elles encore et toujours ? Jusqu'où iraient-elles ? Un jour me tuerait-elle ? Peut-être bien…

Je n'avais rien dit de ce qu'elles me faisaient à quiconque…J'étais donc seule faces à elles trois. Seule et impuissante. Je ne pouvais que subir leurs coups.

-« Alors comme ça tu as mangé avec des terminales populaires ce midi ? Prendrais-tu la grosse tête, petite prétentieuse ? » Me demanda Amélia.

-« Non, je… » Commençais-je mais elle me frappa violemment dans l'épaule.

-« AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Criais-je.

-« Tu ne mangeras plus jamais avec eux. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne le mérites pas ! Ils ont juste pitié de toi ! Et puis pourquoi s'intéresseraient-ils à une petite seconde comme toi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu d'extraordinaire ? Rien! Tu es moche, prétentieuse et vantarde! Tu n'es qu'une merde! Tu es...Le pire déchet de l'école ! » Cria Marie, en serrant ses poings.

Et c'est alors qu'elle leva la main pour me mettre une claque retentissante. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour éviter de souffrir. Et j'attendis que la douleur vienne envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mais à ma grande surprise rien ne vient.

-« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER A CARLA ! » S'écria une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

Je releva les yeux et vis…Happy, devant moi les bras étendu et tenant fermement le poing de Marie dans sa main. Je vis ses yeux noirs s'allumer d'un feu qui m'était inconnu. Il était…Terrifiant en cet instant. Ce regard…Jamais je ne l'oublierais.

-« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER A CARLA ! » Répéta-t-il avec une détermination sans faille.

-« H-Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

Je vis Marie écarquiller les yeux et demander :

-« Qui es-tu pour oser te mêler de nos affaires ? »

-« Je suis Happy Dragnir et je vous interdis de lever une fois de plus la main sur _ma_ Carla sinon…Vous aurez à faire à moi et je ne me retiendrais pas. » Leur dit-il.

Et d'un coup sec il retourna le poignet de Marie. Je l'entendis hurler de toute ses forces et elle recula de peur.

-« Salaud ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en se massant le poignet.

-« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous en prendre à elle ! Ecoutez, si je vous vois encore frapper quelqu'un je vous dégommerai ! Et si c'est Carla, je ne me retiendrais pas une seconde… » Menaça-t-il.

-« Petit con ! » S'exclama Marie.

-« Enfoiré ! » Renchérit Caroline.

-« Fils de pute ! » S'écria Amélia.

Puis, elles disparurent au fond du couloir.

Happy…Encore une fois il m'avait sauvé…Encore une fois…Juste une fois de plus.

-« Carla, tu vas bien ? » Me demanda-t-il tout en m'aidant à me relever.

-« Oui grâce à toi, Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh, Carla…J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu qu'elle allait te frapper. » Murmura-t-il…Tout en m'attirant dans une douce et chaude étreinte.

Et c'est à ce moment que je craqua complètement. Je m'accrocha de toute ses forces à lui et serra sa chemise avec mes mains. Je nicha ma tête dans son torse et je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je vis qu'Happy fut surpris mais il fit de son mieux pour me consoler et il me murmura :

-« Je suis là pour toi maintenant. C'est fini, Carla. Plus jamais elles ne lèveront la main sur toi. Je te le promets. »

Je hocha la tête et pleura dans son étreinte protectrice.

Cet enfer était enfin fini...Et Happy était encore une fois mon sauveur.

Oh, Happy...

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, maison, fin d'après-midi.**

-« Je suis rentrée ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Carla ! » S'écria Wendy en se jetant dans mes bras.

-« Oh, Wendy ! Où sont papa et maman ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Ils ne sont pas là. Maman doit participer à une opération d'urgence et papa est encore sur un gros scoop. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Hum...Dis-moi Wendy, tu as des devoirs ce soir ? Et des contrôles demain ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Euh…Non. J'ai finis tout mes devoirs et les contrôles ne commence que la semaine prochaine, c'est la période d'examen, tu te souviens ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Ah…Oui, tu as raison. Donc, je te propose d'aller quelque part. » Lui dis-je.

-« Quelque part ? » Interrogea-t-elle, en relevant ses beaux yeux bruns vers moi.

-« Oui, allez va enfiler une jolie robe et on y va. » Lui dis-je.

-« Bon…D'accord. » Me dit-elle tout en montant l'escalier.

Dix minutes plus tard, Wendy était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu clair et argenté. Elle la portait avec de jolis pieds-nus à talons. Elle s'était un peu maquillée et avait mis une barrette argentée dans ses cheveux. Elle était tout simplement adorable.

Quand à moi j'étais vêtue d'une robe mauve clair et blanche. J'avais attachés mes cheveux avec un ruban mauve et avait mis quelques petits bracelets mauves afin de rappeler la couleur de ma robe. J'avais remis mes jolies espadrilles blanches avec un peu d'ombre à paupière.

-« Dis Carla, où est-ce que l'on va ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« A un endroit incroyable…Remplis d'idiots et de fous furieux mais bon… » Répondis-je, pensivement.

-« Pardon ?! » S'exclama ma petite sœur tandis que je me mis à rire.

Puis au bout de dix minutes de marche je commençai à ne plus reconnaître le paysage. Zut alors…Mais où pouvait bien être le bar ? Il devait bien être quelque part.

-« Je crois que je me suis perdue… » Murmurais-je bêtement.

Wendy soupira et chuchota :

-« Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation, Carla. »

-« Désolée… » Murmurais-je.

Mais c'est à ce moment que j'entendis une voix s'écrier :

-« Carla ?! »

Je me retourna et je découvris…Romeo !

-« Romeo, bonjour ! » M'exclamais-je tandis que Wendy se contenta de regarder Romeo…En rougissant !

-« Mais que fais-tu ici ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Euh…Eh bien...Je voulais revenir…Mais si ça pose problème je peux m'en aller… » Murmurais-je soudain gênée.

A ma grande surprise il éclata de rire et me répondit :

-« Non je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je te demandais ce que tu faisais dans l'arrière-cour du bar. »

-« L'arrière-cour ? » Répétais-je surprise.

-« Excuse Carla, elle n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation. » Soupira Wendy.

Je vis Romeo tourner la tête pour voir qui avait parlé et je le vis soudain s'arrêter, écarquiller les yeux et rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Oh, tiens ! On dirait qu'il n'est pas insensible à ma petite sœur…

-« Romeo je te présente Wendy, ma petite sœur. Wendy, je te présente Romeo, un membre de Fairy Tail et un seconde dans mon lycée. » Dis-je.

-« B-Bonjour. » Salua rapidement Romeo.

-« Bonjour. » Lui répondit Wendy avec un grand sourire.

-« Venez je vais vous conduire à Fairy Tail ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Fairy Tail ? » Répéta Wendy, surprise.

Puis c'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes à bon port. Mon « aventure » fit rire Cana à un point :

-« Mais elle est nulle celle-là, elle est nulle ! » S'était-elle exclamé.

Le nulle était sous-entendu nulle en orientation, hein.

-« Mais non elle est forte ! Aller dans l'arrière-cour c'est INTERDIT et elle l'a quand même fait ! » S'était exclamé Natsu.

-« Interdit ? » Avais-je demandé, surprise.

-« Oui…Personne n'est jamais revenu sans dommage de cette arrière-cour. » M'avais répondu Mirajaine avec un grand sourire…Un peu sadique, crois-je.

-« Tout le monde ? Je vous présente ma petite sœur, Wendy ! » M'étais-je exclamé.

Et c'est ainsi que Wendy fit son entrée à Fairy Tail. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, un magnifique sourire marqué sur son visage.

Actuellement je la regardais. Elle était joyeuse et riait aux éclats en compagnie de Lucy, Lévy et Lisanna. Elle s'était tout de suite intégrée et était maintenant très amie avec elles. J'étais heureuse pour elle. Contempler son beau sourire était un de mes passe-temps favoris.

-« Carla ? » Interrogea une voix que je serais reconnaître entre mille.

-« Oh, Happy, salut ! » M'exclamais-je tandis qu'il prit un siège à côté du mien.

-« Ça va mieux que tout à l'heure ? » Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-« Oui…Merci de m'avoir secourue…Encore une fois… » Murmurais-je toute rouge en plantant mon regard dans ma tasse de thé.

-« Oh…Euh…De rien. » Répondit-il, lui aussi rouge.

Puis ce fut le silence. Je n'entendais plus que mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Happy…A chaque fois que je pensais à lui mon cœur s'emballait. Et pourtant…Je ne le connaissais que depuis tellement peu de temps ! Mais j'avais confiance en lui. Il était l'un des rares en qui j'avais confiance. Pourtant j'avais aussi confiance en Lily mais je n'avais pas ce genre de réaction avec lui ! Non…Sentiments, oui des sentiments différents...Je n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments pour Happy que pour Lily…Ce que j'éprouvais pour Lily était une grande amitié. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Mais alors Happy ? Qu'était-il ? Que ressentais-je pour lui ? C'était…Plus intense que ce que j'éprouvais pour Lily…C'était plus que de l'amitié. Oui, plus. Mais qu'y avait-il au dessus de l'amitié ? Je ne pouvais placer un nom sur ce sentiment.

-« Qui étaient-elles ? » Demanda Happy.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-« Les filles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Oh, des filles de ma classe… » Chuchotais-je, vaguement.

-« Et pourquoi te…Faisaient-elles ça ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mais je garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur ma tasse de thé.

-« Carla…S'il te plait…Dis-moi pourquoi. » Murmura-t-il.

Mais encore une fois je ne répondis rien. Comment pouvais-je avouer _ça_? Surtout à Happy ! Cependant, j'étais dans une impasse. Je ne pouvais pas indéfiniment me taire et fuir. Il m'avait vu. Il m'avait sauvé. Je devais lui dire…Il avait le droit de savoir ! Mais devais-je quand même tout lui dire? Que penserait-il de moi après ?

-« Carla…Je t'en prie, dis-le moi…Ne porte pas tout ce poids sur tes épaules. Laisse-moi t'aider. » Me dit-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, touchée par le fait qu'il soit le premier à me proposé de partager mon fardeau avec lui.

-« Tu dois être fatiguée de tout ça, je me trompe ? » Me demanda-t-il, en souriant légèrement.

C'est alors que je piquai un fard et que mes yeux s'embrumèrent. Happy…Je lui devais la vérité. Il avait tant fait pour moi. Il avait le droit de savoir. Et peut-être pourrait-il…M'aider ? Après tout, il était celui qui m'avait sauvé. Je pouvais lui dire. Mais rien qu'à lui.

-« Je…Ça ne te gêne pas si on sors deux minutes pour en parler ? » Demandais-je, les joues encore toutes rouges.

-« Oh oui, je vois ! Surtout que Mira a une excellente oreille... » Chuchota-t-il, tout bas.

Et nous nous faufilâmes entre les clients et allâmes juste devant le bar. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir le vent dans mes cheveux mais également mince contact entre sa jambe et la mienne…Et cela donnait une teinte rouge vive à mes joues.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea Happy.

J'inspirai un bon coup et commença mon histoire :

-« Ça a commencé alors que j'étais encore au collège, en classe de quatrième. J'étais nouvelle dans cette école, ma famille venant à peine de déménager à Magnolia pour le travail de ma mère, et je n'avais pas d'amies. Mais peu à peu je me liai d'amitié avec deux filles de ma classe qui m'avaient l'air gentilles, Amélia et Caroline. » Murmurais-je.

-« Non, tu veux dire… » Murmura Happy, choqué.

-« Oui c'étaient bien elles. Tout allait pour le mieux, toutes les trois nous formions un bon groupe d'amies. Jusqu'en milieu de troisième… » Murmurais-je.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » M'interrogea Happy.

-« Il y a eu une transférée dans notre classe. La fille d'un riche patron qui se croyait tout permis. Elle s'appelait…Marie. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh non… » Murmura Happy.

-« Nous l'avons intégrée dans notre petit groupe et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce jour… » Murmurais-je, faiblement en baissant la tête et en me renfermant sur moi-même.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur ma main. Quelque chose de bienveillant et d'une telle douceur !

Je retournai la tête et vis…Qu'Happy avait posé sa main sur la mienne. Je levai un regard interrogateur vers lui mais il me sourit tout en murmurant :

-« Je suis là avec toi, Carla. Tout va bien. »

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je en rougissant.

-« Continue, s'il te plait. » Me demanda-t-il en détournant légèrement le regard en…Rougissant ?

Avec un petit sourire, j'inspirai un grand coup et continua mon histoire :

-« C'était un jour comme les autres jusqu'à ce que nous nous disputions, Marie et moi. Une banale futilité mais pourtant…C'est ce jour là qu'elle me frappa pour la première fois. Je reçus une gifle magistrale pour avoir osé m'opposer à elle. » Murmurais-je.

-« Et après ? » Demanda Happy.

-« Je me suis retrouvée seule. Tous les groupes d'amis s'étaient formés et je n'avais personne avec qui parler. Je me suis retrouvée isolée des autres pour le plus grand bonheur de Marie. Elle a commencé à me prendre appart pour m'insulter, pour me faire des coups bas ou pour se moquer de moi. Et Amélia et Caroline l'on suivi. » Dis-je.

-« Donc… » Murmura Happy.

-« Elles ont commencé à me gifler, puis à me donner des coups de poings, puis a me mettre des coups de pieds. Chaque jour, elles me frappaient de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'au jour où… » Soufflais-je.

-« Jusqu'au jour où ça est allé trop loin et où tu en as eu marre. » Finit Happy.

-« Oui…C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu…Sauter. J'en avais marre d'être la victime, marre d'être seule et puis le fait que mes parents m'aient adoptés… » Murmurais-je.

-« QUOI ? Tes parents t'ont…Adoptés ? » Me demanda-t-il surpris.

-« Oui et j'ai appris ça avant-hier. Mais Wendy est leur fille biologique. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal et puis savoir que nous ne sommes pas sœurs par le sang…Ça a été la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase. » Concluais-je.

Je le regardai dans ses yeux et vis une énorme tristesse. Puis il s'avança vers moi…Et me prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte était tellement chaude et accueillante. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre ! Pourvu qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre !

-« Carla…Je ne savais pas que tu avais la vie si dure... » Chuchota-t-il tandis que je profitais de son parfum.

-« Beaucoup de personne on la vie plus dure que moi, tu sais. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je te promets que plus jamais tu ne sera seule. Je suis là maintenant. Et je te protégerais, Carla. » Déclara-t-il gravement.

-« Oh, Happy ! » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu souffres. » Dit-il.

-« Merci Happy…Tu es vraiment…Un chic type. » Murmurais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« Carla, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit sur ce qu'elles te faisaient subir ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je ne pouvais pas. Tu sais…Amélia et Caroline étaient mes amis. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à les dénoncer. Ce ne sont pas de méchantes filles… » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais tu as vu ce qu'elles te faisaient subi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça, Carla ? Elles te frappaient ! Elles t'harcelaient ! Elles t'insultaient ! Alors comment peux-tu encore dire ça ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Je…Je ne pouvais pas…J'ai passés tellement de bons moments avec elles… » Murmurais-je.

-« Quand bien même ! Carla…Pourquoi les protégeais-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Je…J'avais peur. De Marie. Si je les dénonçais, elle m'avait promis un sort pire que la mort. Et quand je voyais déjà ce qu'elles me faisaient subir…Je ne voulais pas souffrir encore plus ! » M'écriais-je, en enfouissant ma tête dans sa poitrine.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux délicatement. Happy…Je souris.

-« Merci, Happy. De m'avoir sauvé, de m'aider et d'être…Mon ami. » Murmurais-je.

-« De rien, Carla. Je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps pour t'empêcher de sauter. » Me dit-il.

-« D'ailleurs…Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? » Lui demandais-je en relevant mes yeux vers lui.

Il me lança un petit regard embarrassé avant de me dire avec un petit sourire :

-« C'était ce midi là, tu te souviens ? »

-« Le midi ? Mais non, c'était à la fin des cours ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais non, je ne te parle pas de ça. C'était le midi où tu m'avais regardé à la cafet'. » Me dit-il.

-« Ah… » Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux et en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Il était vrai que j'avais ce jour-là involontairement laissée mes pensées vagabonder vers lui.

-« J'avais reçu une heure de colle ce jour-là alors j'étais encore présent au lycée à cet heure. Quand je t'ai vu par la fenêtre marcher vers le toit. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien et puis je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'avais regardée d'une telle façon. Tu semblais tellement triste. Alors, je me suis mis à courir vers toi. Je voulais te rejoindre, faire ta connaissance et…Je suis arrivé pile au moment où tu allais sauter. » Me dit-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue en versant quelques larmes.

-« C'est le destin qui nous a réunis. » Me souffla-t-il soudainement.

-« Oui, je le pense aussi. » Murmurais-je, en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

-« Alors, Carla, je… » Commença-t-il

Mais c'est à ce moment que nous entendîmes des bruits de pas et que nous brisâmes immédiatement notre étreinte. Et nous eûmes bien fait de le faire car deux minutes après apparaissaient ma petite sœur qui me pris par le bras pour discuter avec nos nouvelles amies.

Puis arriva l'heure de partir et nous reprîmes le chemin du retour. Nous saluâmes tout le monde mais en particulier je restai plus longtemps avec Happy…

-« C'était bien ? » Demandais-je à Wendy.

-« Carla ! C'était INCROYABLE ! J'adore cet endroit et ses personnes ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Moi aussi. » Murmurais-je avec un sourire.

-« Carla…Je veux devenir membre de Fairy Tail ! » S'écria-t-elle soudain.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, je veux devenir membre de Fairy Tail ! » Répéta-t-elle.

-« Mais enfin Wendy tu ne les connais depuis seulement aujourd'hui ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que c'est l'endroit où je dois être. J'ai ce sentiment. Et je suis sûre que tu l'as aussi. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je.

-« Alors nous pouvons devenir membres de Fairy Tail ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

-« Hum…Oui peut-être mais laissons passer un peu de temps. Apprenons à les connaître le reste de la semaine puis laissons passer la semaine des examens et après nous demanderons à Monsieur Dreayr, d'accord ? » Proposais-je.

-« D'accord. » Me répondit-elle joyeusement.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, Une semaine plus tard.**

Je suis crevée ! Pensais-je en m'étalant sur le lit.

J'avais passé ma semaine à réviser ce (fichu) contrôle de maths avec mon père. Je n'avais fait que travailler et avait eu peu de temps libre. Mais j'étais assez confiante, mais en même temps stressée…Paradoxale, non ?

Ce contrôle a eu lieu ce matin. Et je crois que je l'aurais rater si Happy ne m'avait soufflé dans l'oreille :

-« Bonne chance pour ton contrôle. Je sais que tu peux le faire, Carla. »

Cette phrase, rien que cette petite phrase, a effacé tous mes doutes et je suis allée à l'évaluation le cœur léger. Happy…Encore une fois je lui devais tout.

L'évaluation m'avait semblé facile et je pensais l'avoir bien réussite. Je passerai surement en S-SVT…Mais au fond de moi, voulais-je vraiment ça ? Ne devrais-je pas tenter autre chose ? Ne devais-je pas faire du tri dans mes idées ? Mais alors si je changeais maintenant à quoi auront servi tous mes efforts ?

Soudain j'entendis s'élever dans les airs quelques notes de piano. Oh tiens, j'avais reçu un SMS !

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Au fond de mon cœur je priais pour que ce sois Happy et j'eus raison.

Happy, 18h04 : « Salut Carla ! Alors comment c'est passé ton contrôle de maths ? »

Oh Happy…Il était l'un des seuls qui s'étaient inquiétés de savoir ou non si j'avais réussi.

Moi, 18h05 : « Salut Happy ! Ça s'est super bien passé, je pense l'avoir réussi ! :-) »

Happy, 18h06 : « Wow ! Mais c'et génial ! Bravo, Carla! »

Je rougis et répondit :

Moi, 18h07 : « Merci mais c'est aussi grâce à tes encouragements. Sans toi je n'aurais pas réussi. Merci Happy. »

Happy, 18h08 : « De rien, Carla ! Les amis sont là pour ça ;-) »

Amis, hein ?

Moi, 18h09 : « Et toi ? »

J'attendis sa réponse…J'attendis une minutes, puis deux, puis trois. Je me jeta sur mon lit et pris mon portable entre les deux mains. Il était 18h13 et il ne m'avait pas encore répondu. J'attendais que la petite lumière bleue de mon portable s'allume. En effet quand je recevais un SMS une lumière bleue s'allumait. Pour moi c'était la lumière de l'espoir!

Alala...Mais pourquoi ne me répondait-il pas ? Avais-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Ces contrôles ne s'étaient-ils pas bien passés ? Avais-je commis une maladresse ?

Moi, 18h15: « Happy ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? Ai-je commis une maladresse ? Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexée… »

Puis je me rallongea sur mon lit en soupirant. Happy…Happy. Happy ! Pourquoi ne me répondais-tu pas ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que t'embêtais ? S'il-te-plaît réponds-moi ! Quel est ce sentiment qui me tiraille les entrailles ? L'espoir ? Peut-être bien. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder mon portable quand je ne voyais pas la lueur de l'espoir j'étais rempli de vide. Je me sentais terriblement déçue, inquiète et en même temps…J'étais affolée. Comment définir ce sentiment ? Ah, que tu es douloureux espoir ! Et à chaque fois j'étais déçue. Profondément déçue…Happy, pourquoi étais-tu si cruel avec moi ? Ne pouvais-tu pas me répondre ?

Je tournai et tournai dans mon lit tout en regardant mon portable. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et tambourinait dans ma poitrine ? Mais pourquoi je ressentais cela ? Qu'était ce sentiment ? Quand je discutais avec toi j'étais heureuse et j'avais un large sourire sur le visage mais quand tu n'étais pas là je…J'étais vide. Je me sentais vide….Vide de sens, vide de sentiments, vide d'espoir. Tu étais…Tout pour moi ? Vraiment ? En quelques jours tu avais pris une telle place dans mon cœur ! Mais qu'éprouvais-je pour toi à la fin ?

N'y tenant plus je repris mon portable et écrivis :

Moi, 18h30 : « Happy ? Tu es toujours là ? Happy ? Je t'ai vexé ? »

Cependant deux minutes plus tard toujours pas de réponse. Ce que tu étais cruel avec moi, Happy…Oh, Happy ! Pourquoi ?

Je devais être pathétique pour me mettre dans des états pareilles pour un idiot comme Happy ! Je me leva, laissa mon portable dans ma chambre, et me rendis en bas.

-« Oh, tiens Carla, ma chérie, ça va ? » Me demanda ma mère.

-« Oui ça va ! C'est la fin de la semaine des examens ! Mais ça me fait un peu bizarre de ne plus travailler comme une folle… » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla, franchement… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Je peux t'aider ? » Proposais-je.

-« Oui bien sûr. Tiens commence par ça. » Me dit-elle.

Puis je l'aida pendant un quart d'heure avant de remonter dans ma chambre, l'excitation montant dans mon esprit et mon corps tambourinant toujours à cent à l'heure ?

J'arrivai, pris mon portable, regarda mais je n'y vis rien. Je retomba sur mon lit, vide d'espoir. Mais pourquoi diable Happy me faisait-il tournée la tête comme ça ?

Tu es cruel Happy. Eh bien tans pis pour toi si tu ne veux pas me parler !

Je repartis une demie-heure en bas puis remonta encore une fois en haut dans ma chambre et cette fois c'est avec bonheur que j'y découvris qu'Happy m'avait envoyé un autre SMS. Mais je déchanta bien vite en le lisant :

Happy, 19h17 : « Désolée Carla ! Mais c'était Natsu…Enfin bref je t'expliquerai plus tard. Non non ne n'inquiète pas mes examens se sont bien passés et non tu ne m'as pas du tout vexé. Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois y aller à demain peut-être au Fairy Tail ;-) »

Moi, 19h25 : « OK, je vois. Je suis super contente pour toi ! Oui j'essaierais de venir demain et j'aurais une surprise pour toi et les autres membres ! ;-) A demain, Happy ! »

Happy, 19h27: « Vraiment ? Wow j'ai hâte d'être à demain! Bonne soirée, Carla »

Je refermai mon portable et soupira. D'un côté j'étais heureuse de ne pas l'avoir vexé mais j'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui parler aussi longtemps que je le voudrais…

Et je me roulai en boule sur mon lit, mes bras contre mes jambes, mes cheveux étalés autour de moi, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Happy…C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. J'étais tiraillée entre espoir et désespoir.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, le lendemain.**

-« Tu es sûre Wendy ? » Demandais-je.

-« Mais oui Carla ! Allons-y ! » Me répondit-elle en ouvrant les portes du bar.

Comme d'habitude, Cana buvait de l'alcool, les filles discutaient et les garçons se battait. Mais parmi les garçons je ne pouvais en voir un en particulier : Happy. Il se battait avec Lily. Il m'adressa un petit salut de la main et je souris. Puis je me dirigeai vers le bar avec Wendy.

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! » S'exclama Wendy avec un sourire.

-« Bonjour Wendy, Carla. » Nous répondirent-elles.

-« Savez-vous où nous pourririons Monsieur Dreayr ? » Demandais-je.

-« Laxus ou Makarov ? » Me demanda Mirajaine avec un sourire.

-« Le maître évidemment. » Répondis-je.

-« Il est par-là. Je vais vous guider. » Nous proposa Mirajaine.

-« Merci, Mirajaine ! » S'exclama Wendy.

Puis nous empruntâmes un long couloir avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Monsieur Dreayr. C'était un bureau simple mais en même temps accueillant et chaleureux. Tout comme Fairy Tail…

-« Bonjours chères enfants, que voulez-vous ? » Nous demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Nous…Euh… » Commençais-je.

-« Nous voulons devenir membres de Fairy Tail ! » S'exclama soudain Wendy.

Elle avança d'un pas et se retourna devant moi. Ses yeux brillaient d'une volonté sans faille et elle se tenait droite. Wendy…Elle était tellement majestueuse en cet instant. Ma chère petite sœur.

-« Bien ! Vous êtes désormais des membres appart entières de Fairy Tail ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! » S'écria Makarov.

-« Pardon ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Il y a un problème ? » Me demanda Makarov.

-« Ne devons-nous pas prouver notre valeur et notre bonne foie ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Non il n'y en a pas besoin. Je sais très bien que vous avez les cœurs des membres de Fairy Tail. Je sais bien que vous avez réfléchi à votre décision. Et je sais que vous êtes des petites fées. Justes et courageuses. Vous faîtes déjà parti des notres ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Oh, Monsieur Makarov… » Murmurais-je.

-« Appelez-moi papi ! » Nous dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Papi alors ! » S'exclama Wendy, ravie en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Mon enfant doucement…Tu vas m'étrangler. » Souffla-t-il.

-« Oh, désolée ! » S'écria-t-elle en reculant.

-« Je vais maintenant vous remettre votre marque de membre, choisissez. » Nous dit Mirajaine.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais une marque rose dans le dos et Wendy avait une marque bleue sur son épaule.

-« Venez les filles, je vais l'annoncer aux autres membres. » Nous dit Mirajaine.

Puis nous arrivâmes sur l'estrade et elle s'exclama :

-« Tout le monde ! J'ai une surprise pour vous ! »

Je les vis tous ce retourner vers Mirajaine qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je vous présente Carla et Wendy Marvell…Nos nouvelles camarades ! Faîtes leur un bon accueil ! » S'écria-t-elle tandis que des ris de joie retentirent dans le bar.

-« Faites couler l'alcool à flot ! » S'écria Cana.

-« Cana… » Murmura Lucy avec un petit sourire.

Et je vis Happy s'avancer vers moi. Je rougis mais le regarda dans les yeux. Il souriait. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à me dire quelque chose quand soudain…Une énorme explosion retentit ! Oui oui une EXPLOSION ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Que se passa-t-il donc ?

Je dus fermer les yeux et je poussai tellement la poussière volait dans l'air. Mais soudain je me retrouvai entourer par deux bras puissants qui me tirèrent en arrière. Je rougis brusquement et voulu crier quand on me mit une main sur la bouche. Je me débattis quand soudain me dire :

-« Calme-toi Carla. C'est moi, Happy. »

Happy ?

J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et m'aperçu que c'était bien lui. Et j'étais dans ses bras…Ses bras… Ses bras…J'étais dans les bras d'Happy…Encore une fois. Je rougis vraiment mais me laissa aller et profita de son étreinte. Que c'était rassurant d'être dans ses bras. Ma tête reposant sur son torse et ses bras puissants autour de mon ventre. Nos jambes se frôlant de temps en temps…Mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Mes joues rougis par la gêne. Son corps contre le mien. Cette sensation…Je ne pourrais pas m'en lasser.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un cri et que je revins à la réalité. Le bar était attaqué ! Mais qui oserait faire ça ? Mais…Non…WENDY ! Je regardai autour de moi et vis qu'elle avait été protégé par Mirajaine ! Ouf…

Soudain je distinguai un homme aux cheveux noirs s'avancer vers nous :

-« Bonjour, chères petites fées. Appréciez-vous bien notre petite surprise ? Et vous cher père ? Et toi mon fils ? Et vous petites fées ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« IVAN ! » S'écria le maître en s'énervant.

-« Vos les fées qui vous vous êtes alliés à mon père vous allez le payer ! Vous allez le payer de propre vie ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant.

-« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » S'exclama Luxus en s'avançant vers lui et en voulant le frapper.

-« LUXUS ! NOOOOOOOOOOON ! » S'écria Mirajaine.

Mais c'est alors qu'un homme apparu derrière lui et le frappa un grand coup. Il s'étala par terre à demi-inconscient.

-« Happy ? » Demandais-je, terrifiée.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te protéger. Je te le promets. » Me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

-« Qui sont ces gens ? » Demandais-je.

-« Le monsieur est le fils de papi et le père de Luxus. Il a été banni depuis longtemps de Fairy Tail. Mais il ne l'a jamais accepté. Alors il a fondé un gang, Raven Tail, qui depuis en cesse d'attaquer Fairy Tail. Oh, Carla, pourquoi t'ais-je entraîné dans une histoire pareille ? » S'écria-t-il.

-« Tout va bien Happy. On va arrêter ce type. Nous sommes en nombre supérieur. Et je suis là car je suis une membre de Fairy Tail. » Déclarais-je avec un sourire.

-« Carla…Aye sir ! Et félicitations ! » Murmura-t-il, en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-« Merci. » Répondis-je.

Puis je reportai mon attention sur Ivan Dreayr. Ce dernier était un homme brun vêtu tout de noir et d'un manteau avec de la fourrure violette. A côté de lui il y avait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et portant une robe affreusement décolleté (à la limite de l'indécence). Puis un petit homme pas très commode, un autre avec des cheveux noirs et enfin un homme (ou une femme) avec une sorte de masque sur la tête.

Ivan s'exclama alors :

-« Je vais tous en finir avec vous, membres de Faiy Tail ! Et je vais commencer par la plus faible d'entre vous ! »

Et c'est alors que j'aperçu…Asuka ! Elle était aux pieds de ce…Mécréant qui allait abattre son poing sur elle d'un instant à l'autre. Non, je ne pouvais le supporter. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. D'un seul coup je m'arracha à l'étreinte d'Happy et me rua sur Asuka en la protégeant. Je me pris le poing d'Ivan dans l'épaule. Cependant je n'hurla pas.

-« C-Carla… » Murmura Asuka, effrayée.

-« Tout va bien. Tu vas t'enfuir et aller rejoindre quelqu'un discrètement tandis que j'occupe son attention. » Ordonnais-je.

Puis je me leva et fis face à Ivan.

-« Qui es-tu sale gamine ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je suis Carla Marvell une membre de Fairy Tail. » Répondis-je.

-« AH ? Impossible gamine, je le saurais sinon ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je viens d'avoir ma marque il y a quelques minutes. » Répondis-je en croisant les bras et en le toisant du regard.

-« Hum…Intéressant. Tu es une nouvelle membre alors ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit frémir.

-« C'est ça. » Dis-je tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

J'aurais voulu trembler et repartir me lover dans l'étreinte d'Happy mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais gagner du temps pour qu'Asuka puisse s'enfuir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser torturer une petite fille. Hors de question ! Et puis j'étais une membre de Fairy Tail ! Je devais protéger mes camarades ! A tout prix !

-« Où est ta marque, gamine ? » Me demanda-t-il soudain.

-« Hein ? Euh…Dans le dos pourquoi ? » Répondis-je, en sortant de mes pensées.

Et c'est alors qu'il m'empoigna et qu'il me serra. D'un de ses mains il tenait mon poignet et de l'autre…Un couteau ! Oh Mon Dieu, qu'allait-il me faire ?

Et c'est alors qu'il approcha son couteau de mon dos…Et qu'il déchira le haut de ma robe ! Laissant ainsi apparaître ma marque. Je devins aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Mon dos était maintenant à découvert et ma robe ne tenait plus qu'au bouton juste au-dessus ! Et tout le monde pouvait voir l'arrière de mon soutien-gorge ! Olalala ! Cet en...En...Foi...! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? QUI ?

Soudain, il me lâcha et j'heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mais je ne cria pas. Je me releva à genoux et le regarda.

-« Carla, n'est-ce-pas ? Je vais t'offrir une chance. L'unique chance de sauver ta peau. » Me dit-il.

-« Pardon ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu n'as pas été encore totalement corrompue par les fées. C'est pour ça que je t'offre une place chez moi. Deviens membre de Raven Tail. Au moins nous, nous nous porterons à ton secours au contraire de cette bande d'incapable. Alors, Carla ? Vas-tu sauver ta peau et nous rejoindre ? Ou rester avec eux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'inspira un grand coup et me releva. Je serra mes poings et m'avança vers lui en hurlant :

-« JAMAIS JE NE VOUS REJOINDRAIS ! FAIRY TAIL EST MA FAMILLE ! ET JAMAIS JE NE L'ABANDONNERAIS ! »

Il parut surpris et je continua :

-« Fairy Tail m'a aidé après que j'ai voulu sauter ! C'est elle qui m'a permis de reprendre gout à la vie ! C'est grâce à elle que je me tiens devant vous ! Les membres de Fairy Tail…Sont tous honnêtes, justes, bons et courageux ! Tout le contraire de vous ! Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez être le fils de Monsieur Makarov et le père de Luxus mais vous ne leur ressemblez en rien ! Vous n'êtes que jaloux et épris de haine ! Pas moyen que je rejoigne ses idéologies ! JE SUIS UNE MEMBRE DE FAIRY TAIL ET JE LE RESTERAI A JAMAIS ! »

Je respirai un grand coup et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était là, le visage défiguré par une expression de colère et ses veines semblait sur le point d'éclater. Il était rouge de colère et ses yeux noirs me regardaient avec fureur.

-« SALE PETITE PESTE ! » S'écria-t-il.

Puis il s'avança vers moi…Et me mit un coup de poing violent dans le ventre. Je tomba quelques centimètres plus loin, crachant du sang. Il s'approcha et me mit un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, puis deux, puis trois ! Il me souleva et m'administra une violente claque sur la joue. Puis il me relâcha et me rua de coup dans les jambes.

Cependant je ne criai pas. Je subissais comme j'avais toujours subit les coups de Marie, Caroline et Amélia. J'étais habituée à recevoir des coups. Et cela m'était devenu presque…Indifférent. Mais ce qui était différent c'est que cette fois-ci j'avais osez me lever contre la menace. J'avais eu le courage de m'affirmer. Grâce à toi, Happy. Je n'étais plus une simple victime anonyme.

-« CRIE ! » M'ordonna-t-il tout en me frappant dans le nez.

La seconde d'après je me retrouvai couverte de sang. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me lever et de déclarer :

-« Non. »

-« CONNASSE ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en me ruant une nouvelle fois de coup.

Je saignais. Le sang tachait mes mains, mes cheveux, ma robe et le sol. Je gisais dans une flaque de mon propre sang. Cependant je me relevai toujours et je lui faisais face. Et je ne criais pas. J'avais eu l'habitude de ne jamais crier quand _elles_ me frappaient alors je savais me retenir. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux.

Soudain il m'attrapa et…Pointa son couteau sur ma gorge. Je tremblai de peur. Allait-il…Me trancher la tête ?

-« Rendez-vous Fairy Tail ou je la tuerais. » Dit-il, calmement.

Un grand silence fit place dans le bar. L'atmosphère était tendue. Je ne pouvais voir leurs visages mais je savais qu'ils étaient effrayés.

-« Dépêchez-vous ! » Cria Ivan.

Je sentais la froideur du métal contre ma gorge. Je tremblai de peur. Je pleurai.

-« Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que Fairy Tail se rende. » Murmurais-je cependant.

-« Oh, tu sacrifierais donc ta vie pour Fairy Tail ? » Me demanda Ivan, surpris.

-« Bien sûr. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé à me reconstruire après ma tentative de suicide. Alors, je les aiderais comme ils m'ont aidé. Je suis prête à sacrifier ma vie pour eux sans hésitation.» Répondis-je du tact au tact.

-« Alors ce sera ton sort puisque tu le désires. » Me dit-il calmement.

Et c'est alors qu'il enfonça sa lame dans mon cou. Tout doucement. Pour bien me faire souffrir. Je poussai un petit cri que je ne pu retenir.

Papa, maman, Wendy, Happy, tout le monde…Désolée. J'allais mourir. Mais je préfére mourir de cette façon plutôt que de m'être jeté dans le vide. Au moins aurais-je sauvé la vie de la petite Asuka…

Oh, Happy, si seulement tu pouvais venir me sauver comme le prince charmant de mes romans. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Car la vie n'est pas roman. Car la vie est cruelle et injuste. Car la vie pour moi allait bientôt s'achever.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un grand cri…Et sentis quelque chose de poussiéreux me tomber dessus ! J'ouvris les yeux mais les referma bien vite et toussota. Soudain j'entendis le bruit du métal qui cogna sur le sol. Le couteau n'était plus sur ma gorge. Je chancelai et m'éloigna de lui quand soudain je heurtai quelque chose et tomba à la renverse. J'attendis le contact entre mon corps et le sol mais à la place je sentis deux bras me soulever et me serrer contre un torse chaux. Mon sauver commença à courir et me souffla :

-« Carla…Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te protéger…Pardon. »

Cette voix…Happy ? Oui c'était bien lui qui me portait comme une princesse. C'était bien dans ses bras que je reposai. C'était bien lui qui m'avait enfin de compte sortie de l'enfer. Et c'est sur cette pensée que tout devint noir autour de moi.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, un peu plus tard, infirmerie de Fairy Tail.**

-« Carla ? » Interrogea une voix.

J'ouvris les yeux et la lumière du jour m'aveugla. J'essaya de me relever mais senti dans mon corps une douleur insoutenable.

-« Aiiie… » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla ? Tout va bien ? » Me demanda…Happy !

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras et que je rougis. Pourtant maintenant je devrais être habituée. Mais non, mon cœur battait toujours à cent à l'heure et mes joues rougissaient toujours autant.

-« Carla, j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Tout va bien maintenant. » Dis-je tout en m'accrochant à lui.

-« Excuse-moi, Carla. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Je t'ai laissé souffrir. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre lui. J'ai du attendre. J'ai du te voir souffrir. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. » Murmura-t-il en…Pleurant !

-« Happy…Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est toi qui m'a prise dans tes bras et qui m'a sortie de cet enfer. Je te remercie Happy. Comme toujours tu es mon sauveur. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais enfin Carla… » Dit-il.

-« Non. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et puis…Je suis auprès de toi donc tout va bien maintenant. OK ? » Demandais-je.

-« OK. » Me répondit-il.

-« Merci, Happy. » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors que je me releva …Et que je l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier! Ce fut un baiser doux et rapide. Cependant , il était tendre et...Chaud.

Il devint tout rouge et balbutia:

-« C-Carla…Je…Euh…Je…Je vais chercher Wendy et les autres ! »

Puis il s'enfuit par la porte.

Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? N'avait-il pas apprécié mon baiser sur la joue ? Était-ce une marque d'affection de trop pour lui ?

Olala mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Happy…Tu es si cruel…TU ES UN IDIOT !

-« Carla ! » Entendis-je soudain.

Je me retournai et vu ma petite sœur qui pleurai à chaudes larmes ainsi que d'autres membres de Fairy Tail. Je reçus beaucoup de félicitations pour mon courage dont celle du maître lui-même. J'eus beau leur répéter que ce n'était rien ils firent de moi une sorte d'héroïne…

La seule chose qui avait changé était que j'avais quand même sacrément mal. Il m'avait bien frappé, ce Ivan ! Mais je pus quand même rentrer chez moi. Et c'est au moment des « _au revoir_ » que je croisa Happy.

-« Happy ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Carla ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Tout va bien ? Tu es parti précipitamment tout à l'heure… » Murmurais-je en rougissant.

-« Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas, Carla ! » Me répondit-il en rougissant aussi.

-« Je suis rassurée. Au revoir alors. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Au revoir. Enfin, a plus avec les SMS ? » M'interrogea-t-il, avec espoir.

-« A plus ! » M'exclamais-je en souriant et en rattrapant Wendy et en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

-« Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Happy… » Insinua cette dernière.

-« Ah ? Vraiment ? » Répondis-je en rougissant un peu.

-« Vraiment trop bien. » Murmura-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules et nous parlâmes d'autres choses tout en rentrant sur le chemin de la maison.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, deux semaines plus tard, maison des Marvell.**

J'étais stressée. Les résultats des évaluations avaient lieux demain. Aurais-je mon passage ou non ? Ah ! Que ferais-je si je ne l'avais pas ? Que ferais-je ?

Soudain j'entendis mon portable vibrer je regardai et lu :

Happy, 19h07 : « Salut Carla ! Comment ça va ? »

J'eus un tendre sourire et je répondis :

Moi, 19h08 : « Je stress beaucoup pour les résultats des contrôles de demain ! »

Happy, 19h09 : « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Carla. Tu es une bonne élève. Tout va bien se passer pour toi. »

Moi, 19h10 : « Je n'en suis pas si sûre… »

Happy, 19h11 : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Carla. Tout ira bien. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

Il me demandait de…Non, c'était juste pour me déstresser et c'était tellement gentil de sa part. Nous les lycéens ne devions venir que pour voir les résultats. Le reste de la journée nous étions libres. Nous pouvions venir à n'importe quelle heure.

Moi, 19h13 : « Oh oui j'aimerai bien. Enfin...Sauf si ça te gêne ! »

Happy, 19h14 : « Mais non pas du tout ! Tu y vas à quelle heure ? »

Moi, 19h15 : « Vers 13 heures. »

Happy, 19h16 : « OK j'y serais. Et euh…Tu es libre le reste de l'après-midi ? »

Mais pourquoi me demandait-il ça ?

Moi, 19h17 : « Oui, pourquoi ? »

Et j'attendis. Une, deux puis trois minutes. Happy, se pourrait-il que…Non ! Ne prends pas tes envies pour la réalité ! Mais pourtant cette question…AAAAAAaaaah ! Ça m'énerve !

Soudain mon portable vibra et je me rua dessus. Je lus, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure :

Happy, 19h20 : « Alors…Euh…Je me demandais si…Si tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille tous les deux quelque part après pour fêter notre passage ? »

I-Il me proposait…U-U-Un rendez-vous tous les deux ?! Oh que devais-je dire ? Que devais-je faire ? En avais-je envie ? Olala je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Soudain je me leva et me rua dans la chambre de Wendy qui était entrain de faire ses devoirs.

-« Carla ? » M'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Wendy…Euh…J'ai un problème… » Murmurais-je toute rouge.

-« Un problème ? » Questionna-t-elle.

-« Un problème personnel. Alors si tu pouvais m'aider… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oui bien sûr je suis ta petite sœur ! » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis je lui expliquai l'histoire en rougissant.

-« Mais c'est génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Pardon ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Carla, Happy t'invite à passer du temps avec lui après les cours ! C'est un rendez-vous amoureux ! Olalalalala ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« C-Ce n'et pas a-amoureux. J-J-Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Happy… » Murmurais-je en rougissant profondément.

-« Carla, il faudrait que tu _le_ réalise… » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-« Rien ! Réponds-lui vite et dis lui que tu acceptes ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Wendy…Tu es sûre que... » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais oui ! Qu'est-ce qui peux t'arriver ? Happy et toi vous allez juste fêter vos passages dans les premières où vous irez ! Vous allez vous amuser ! Ce n'est rien de grave ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Mais… » Murmurais-je.

-« Dépéche-toi, Carla. Ou sinon il va demander à une autre fille… » Chuchota-t-elle.

-« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! » M'exclamais-je.

Puis en me rendant compte de ma réaction je mis mes deux mains devant ma bouche et rougis profondément.

-« Allez, réponds-lui. » Me dit Wendy tout en rigolant légèrement.

Moi, 19h25 : « Oui c'est avec plaisir ! :-) »

Happy, 19h26 : « Vraiment ? »

Moi, 19h27 : « Oui ne me le fais pas répéter, idiot. »

Happy, 19h28 : « Aye sir ! »

Je rigola malgré moi puis lui demanda :

Moi, 19h29 : « Où va-t-on ? »

Happy , 19h30 : « Le centre commercial, ça te branche ? »

Avec un sourire je lui répondis :

Moi,19h31 : « Parfait, ça me va ! »

Happy, 19h32 : « :-) »

Soudain j'entendis :

-« CAAAAAAARLA ! WEEEEEEEEENDY ! Les filles ! A table ! »

Oooh…

Moi, 19h33: « Désolée, je dois aller manger ! Bye bye à demain ! »

Happy, 19h34 : « Pas grave ! Bon appétit ! A demain, Carla ! »

Et je descendis manger un grand sourire aux lèvres en attendant plus qu'une seule chose. Ma sortie de demain avec Happy.

OOooOO

 **PDV Carla, le lendemain matin, maison des Marvell.**

-« Calme-toi, Carla. » Me dit Wendy.

-« Mais comment puis-je l'être sachant que je vais savoir si je passe ou non et enchaîner avec un…Rendez-vous avec Happy !? » M'exclamais-je en rougissant.

-« Carla… » Souffla-t-elle en soupirant.

-« Et ai-je bien fait de mettre cette tenue ? » M'écriais-je en faisant les cents pas dans ma chambre.

En effet j'étais vêtue d'une joli robe rose pâle composée de nombreux voiles qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux avec une ceinture marron à la taille. Wendy avait noué mes cheveux en chignon avec un ruban rose pâle et avait laissé deux mèches bouclés devant. J'avais mis une paire de boucle d'oreille et un collier. Et comme chaussures j'avais prévue de mettre une paire d'espadrilles marron.

-« Mais oui, Carla. Elle te va très bien. Happy va te trouver ravissante. » Me dit-elle.

Je piquai un far et répondis :

-« Je…Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais qu'il me trouve ravissante ou quelque chose comme ça ! » M'exclamais-je en tournant la tête dans le sens opposé.

-« Mais oui…Alala j'espère qu'il va t'avouer ses sentiments ! Ça se trouve à la fin de la journée tu vas être en couple ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Impossible. » Répondis-je.

-« Roooh, sois pas pessimiste, Carla. Allez viens te maquiller. » Me dit-elle tout en m'entraînant dans la salle de bain.

-« M-Me m-maquiller ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, un coup de rouge à lèvres…Hum…Quoi que…Si tu l'embrasses…Non, on va sublimer tes yeux. » Dit-elle en réfléchissant tandis que je piquai un (autre) fard.

Puis elle me dit de fermer les yeux et me mit un peu de rose brillant à paupières puis un peu de crayon.

-« Tu es parfaite ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me regardai dans le miroir et à ma grande surprise je remarquai que cela faisait vraiment bien en fait…

-« Merci, Wendy. » Lui dis-je.

-« De rien. Allez dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard, il est 12h30 ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Quoi ? Déjà ? Olala, je vais être en retard ! Au revoir Wendy. » M'exclamais-je.

Je pris mon sac et me précipita dehors en courant. Olala, j'allais être en retard ! Et Happy qui devait déjà m'attendre ! Oh, j'allais être en retard !

Puis j'arriva devant le lycée…Bondé de monde ! Je n'y voyais rien !

Je cherchai Happy du regard. Mais je ne le voyais pas ! Je m'enfonçai dans la foule d'élèves mais c'est alors que je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, paniquée, mais aperçu…Happy !

Il était vêtu d'une manière assez décontracté. Une chemise blanche ouverte au niveau du col et un jean bleu et des baskets blanches. Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver qu'il était…Très beau. Oui, très beau. Ses yeux étincelaient et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Comme d'habitude.

-« Bonjour, Carla. » Me dit-il.

-« Bonjour, Happy. » Répondis-je.

-« Alors on y va ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Ouais, allons-y. » Répondis-je

Et cet à cet instant qu'il me prit par le poignet et se mit à s'enfoncer dans la foule. Je ressenti une étrange sensation dans mon corps quand soudain Happy s'arrêta. Nous étions devant les résultats. Je regardai dans les M.

Magdil, non.

Marchant, non.

Marvell, oui !

Je mis mon doigt sur la ligne et lu :

Marvell Carla : passage accordé en première scientifique avec option science de la vie et de la terre (1ère S-SVT).

Et je m'écroulai littéralement par terre. J'avais réussi ! Je passais ! JE PASSAIS ! Oh Mon Dieu, j'avais réussi ! Je l'avais décroché cette foutue première.

-« Carla ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda Happy, inquiet.

-« Je passe, je n'arrive pas à y croire… » Murmurais-je.

-« Vraiment mais c'est génial, Carla ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Et toi ? » Demandais-je tout en me relevant.

-« Je passe en première scientifique avec option science de l'ingénieur. En 1ère S-SI, quoi ! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-« Mais c'est génial ! » M'écriais-je.

-« N'est-ce-pas ! Allons-y maintenant, allons fêter ça ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Puis il m'entraîna dans la foule avec joie.

-« Alors on va où ? » Demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Au centre commercial ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Puis nous arrivâmes au centre commercial et je l'emmenai faire les boutiques avec joie. Malgré sa tête déçue, il me sourit et parut un peu déchanté quand je décidai de le « relooké ».

-« Mais si je te dis qu'un blouson en cuir et des piercings t'iraient très bien ! » M'exclamais-je en riant.

-« Carla ! Alors toi…Les vêtements fluo t'iraient à ravir ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Happy, franchement ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Allez, Carla ! Qui aime bien charrie bien ! » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil tandis que je rougissais.

-« Pff… » Murmurais-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Allez, essaye ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en me tendant…Un T-shirt avec écrit dessus… « _HAPPY AND LOVE FOREVER !_ »

-« M-Mais… » Commençais-je, toute rouge.

-« Mets ça avec ! » Me dit-il en me tendant un jean bleu.

-« Bon…D'accord. » Murmurais-je.

 _Happy and Love_...Joie et amour...Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Essayait-il de me faire passer un message ? Non, arrête Carla. Tu es idiote ! Happy est un garçon, il a juste dû te tendre le premier T-Shirt qui lui passait sous la main! Il n'avait même pas dû remarquer ce qui était écrit dessus!

Puis je passai la tenue et lui montra.

-« Wow ! Ça te va super bien, Carla ! » Me dit-il.

-« M-Merci… » Murmurais-je en rentrant dans la cabine.

Olala Happy m'avait dit que ça m'allait bien. Ce que j'étais...Heureuse!

-« Je vais prendre ce T-shirt. » Murmurais-je.

-« Vraiment ? Wow ! Je suis content. » Me dit-il.

Mais c'est alors qu'un bruit d'estomac se fit entendre et je rougis.

-« Tu as faim ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je.

-« Alors, allons manger ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il m'emmena manger dans un fast-food connu. Nous assîmes à une table et nous mangeâmes nos hamburgers et nos frites. Soudain je remarquai qu'Happy avait de la moutarde partout. Je me levai et me dirigea vers lui avec une serviette et l'essuya doucement. Je le vis rougir et il balbutia :

-« M-Merci. » Murmura-t-il tout rouge.

-« De rien ! » Lui répondis-je.

Puis nous nous levâmes et débarrassâmes nos plateaux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Demandais-je.

-« Euh…Je…On pourrait peut-être aller au cinéma, qu'en penses-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je devins toute rouge et murmura :

-« Oui ça me parait être une bonne idée. »

Nous nous décidâmes alors pour une comédie et nous nous assîmes côté à côté, nos mains se frôlant.

Mais c'est alors qu'à la moitié du film environ, je sentis qu'il…Prit ma main dans la sienne ! Je rougis fortement à ce contact et profita de sa chaleur. Ma main était tellement petite par rapport à la sienne...Mais je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

Puis je décida d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens. Je rougis fortement mais il me laissa faire. Puis je posa doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Et nous continuâmes à regarder le film tandis que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Mais pourquoi faisais-je ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à placer des mots sur mes sentiments pour lui ? Et surtout pourquoi appréciais-je tant cette proximité avec lui ? Pourquoi ?

Puis le film prit fin et nous nous séparâmes et sortîmes de la salle en rougissant.

-« O-On va prendre l'air ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« O-Ouais. » Répondis-je en rougissant.

Qu'allait-il maintenant se passer ?

Nous marchâmes tranquillement dans une allée bordé de fleur quand je m'exclama :

-« Regarde comme c'est joli, Happy ! »

-« Oui je vois ça, Carla. » Me répondit-il.

Puis je me mis à courir en direction des roses et les sentis.

-« Ça sent bon… » Murmurais-je.

Quand soudain je remarqua un massif de lavande. J'en cueilli une et la fis sentir à Happy.

-« Tu as raison, ça sent super bon ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Normal c'est de la lavande. » Répondis-je.

Puis je remarqua un étrange puits un peu plus loin. Je voulu me pencher pour jeter une pièce dedans quand soudain je glissai.

-« AAAaaaah ! » Criais-je.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis deux bras puissants m'attraper, me retourner et je sentis un grand choc par terre.

-« Aie… » Murmurais-je.

Puis je rouvrir et les yeux…Et je vis le visage d'Happy juste au-dessus de moi, je vis ses yeux étonnés, sa bouche ouverte et ses lèvres si attirantes. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage et son parfum.

Soudain je réalisai la situation et je me mis à rougir fortement. Nous étions étalés sur sol, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. J'étais à terre tandis qu'il était au dessus de moi.

Soudain, il ferma les yeux et approcha son visage du mien. Je fis pareil et soudain…Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et nous comblâmes l'espace entre nous. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient douces, salées, fruitées et juteuses. Ce fut un doux et simple baiser. Une union de nos sentiments.

Puis, il rompu le baiser et nous ouvrîmes tout les deux les yeux en rougissant. Happy se releva et me tendis la main pour que je me relève à mon tour.

-« Carla, je... » Commença-t-il.

-« O-Oui ? » Demandais-je.

Puis il releva ses yeux et les plongea dans les miens.

-« Carla, je t'aime ! » S'écria-t-il.

Je devins toute rouge et balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible et n'ayant aucun sens.

-« Je t'aime, Carla ! Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus incroyable, la plus douce, la plus gentille et la plus courageuse des filles que je connaisse. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Carla ! »

Je rougis vraiment quand il me prie dans ses bras. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait moi. Happy Dragnir m'aimait moi, Carla Marvell. Mais et moi ? Que ressentais-je pour lui ? Je ne savais pas…

Je commença à pleurer et il brisa notre éteinte en me demandant :

-« C-Carla, tout va bien ? »

Et il s'inquiétait encore pour moi arpès tout ça.

-« J-Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, Happy ! » M'écriais-je en continuant à pleurer.

-« Oh mais euh…Tu sais…Tu peux réfléchir… » Murmura-t-il gêné.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je en relevant mes yeux.

-« O-Oui. Bon…Euh…Je dois y aller…Au revoir, Carla ! » Me dit-il tout rouge.

Puis je le vis courir et disparaître peu à peu.

Je me laissai tomber sur le banc le plus proche et essuya mes larmes. Oh, Wendy avait eu raison. S'il m'avait invité aujourd'hui c'était pour m'avouer ses sentiments. Et non pas pour fêter notre passage en classe supérieure. Oh, Happy…Et quand je pense qu'il m'a volé mon premier baiser ! Enfin pas volé puisque je m'étais laissé faire... J'avais même répondu à ce baiser. Et à ma grande surprise cela avait été très agréable…Très agréable.

Soudain je me levai et m'approcha de la fontaine la plus proche. Je m'éclaboussai violemment le visage et me mit à réfléchir.

Happy...

La première fois que je t'ai vu tu me semblais être un cas social. Un idiot très très très collant.

Et quand j'ai voulu me suicider, tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé d'une mort certaine. C'est grâce à toi que je suis là aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à toi que je peux me tenir ici. Je te dois la vie.

Puis, tu m'as protégé. Tu m'as toujours aidée quand j'avais besoin de toi. Tu m'as protégé contre Marie, Caroline et Amélia. Tu m'as sorti de mon enfer solitaire. Tu es mon sauveur.

Quand Ivan a attaqué, tu t'en es voulu coupable de ne rien avoir pu faire. Tu étais tellement inquiet pour moi ! Mais tu m'as quand même secouru en me rattrapant et en me portant dans tes bras...Comme une princesse.

Happy…Tu es un idiot au nom si charmant. Tu es si beau avec tes yeux noirs si expressifs et tes incroyables cheveux bleus. Et ton sourire…Ton sourire a fait fondre la barrière de glace autour de mon cœur. Ton sourire est ce que j'aime le plus contempler chez toi.

Tu m'as permis de m'ouvrir sur le monde. Tu m'as permis d'avoir de nouveaux amis et de commencer enfin de vraie vie de lycéenne.

Tu m'as redonné espoir et courage. Tu m'as redonné le sourire. Tu m'as redonné le gout de la vie.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même. Mes réactions quand je te vois disent tous. Je rougis en ta présence. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure dès que je te vois. J'aime être dans tes bras, un sentiment de chaleur m'envahit. J'adore sentir ton doux parfum. J'aime être proche de toi. Tu es le seul qui puisse me toucher sans que je lui mette une baffe. Tu es le seul à qui je souris comme ça. Tu es le seul dont la présence me perturbe. Tu es le seul avec qui j'aimerai être.

Oui, j'aime ! J'aime ! J'aime Happy ! Je suis tombée follement amoureuse d'Happy. Moi aussi j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

Il fallait absolument que je le vois ! Il fallait absolument que je lui dise ! Il fallait absolument que je le rattrape !

Mais où était-il parti ? Peut-être était-il rentré chez lui ? Mais où habitait-il ?

Attendez…Ne me l'avait-il pas dit dans un de ses SMS ? Je relis en diagonale nos conversations quand soudain je tombai sur ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Le quartier de la Madeleine ?

J'ouvris une application contenant un plan de la ville et je me mis à courir. Bien que j'étais essoufflée, bien que ce n'était pas facile de courir avec des espadrilles, bien que j'étais épuisée je ne m'arrêtai pas. La force de mes sentiments envers lui me poussait.

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Happy…Pitié faîtes que je puisse le rattraper ! Par pitié !

Mais c'est alors que je débouchai dans une petite rue et que je m'arrêtai net voyant ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu embrassait une jeune fille brune avec des mèches blondes.

Happy embrassait une fille.

Happy embrassait…Marie ?!

Oui, Happy embrassait Marie à pleine bouche. A côté d'eux se trouvait Caroline et Amélia, entrain de rire, avec leurs portables.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ma vision devint trouble. Il me sembla qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans mon cœur. Il me sembla qu'on me vidait de mon sang. Il me sembla qu'un cri déchirant secoua mon corps qui se mit à trembler. Il me sembla être la fin du monde.

Je vis quand-même Happy se retourner et balbutier :

-« C-C-Carla ?! »

Je me retourna et me mis à courir aussi vite que possible. Je voyais le paysage flou mais je courrais quand même. Droit devant moi. Sans me retourner. Pour ne jamais plus le voir. Happy...TRAÎTRE! INFÂME! Espèce de...Alors depuis le début tu étais de mèche avec elles. Et tu...TU SORTAIS AVEC MARIE ? C'était elle que tu aimais ? ELLE ? Alors que tu venais de me dire que tu m'aimais et que tu m'avais embrassé! Alors que j'allais retourner tes sentiments!

Happy...Ton sourire, ton visage, ta chaleur, ton caractère...Tout cela n'était qu'illusion ? Tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble était une illusion ? Impossible pourtant...Tu m'as sauvé d'elles! Alors, pourquoi embrassais-tu Marie ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Elle et pas moi...

-« ATTENDS CARLA ! » Entendis-je.

Mais je n'attendis pas. Je continuai de courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Car je ne voulais plus voir le garçon qui m'avait trahi. Le garçon qui m'avait charmé et ensorcelé avec son sourire et son courage. Le garçon qui m'avait trompé…Et que pourtant j'aimais toujours.

Soudain je poussai un cri et trébucha. Je me retrouvai par terre. Oh non, j'étais tombé à cause de mes espadrilles ! Ah mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que je mette de telles chaussures ?

Je voulu me relever mais je retomba par terre. Je n'avais plus la force.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis les bras d'Happy se refermer autour de moi.

-« L-Lâche-moi ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Jamais. » Me répondit-il.

-« Comment as-tu pu me tromper ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'un..de la pire espèce, Happy ! Un enfoiré ! Va rejoindre Marie et va l'embrasser ! Et plus si tu veux, hein ! RETOURNE AVEC ELLE ET LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » M'écriais-je en me débattant et en voulant me libérer de son emprise.

-« JE NE L'AIME PAS ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« MAIS SI ! NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE IDIOTE ! JE T'AI VU L'EMBRASSER ! » M'écriais-je en pleurant.

-« J-Je…C'était pour… » Murmura-t-il, en hésitant.

-« JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR ! » M'écriais-je, en le frappant de toutes mes forces.

-« Mais… » Commença-t-il.

-« SORS DE MA VIE ! TOUT CE QU'ON A VÉCU ÉTAIT UN MENSONGE ! » M'écriais-je.

-« NON ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Hein ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble était VRAI, Carla ! Je t'aime ! Je n'aime que toi ! Tu es la seule fille qui compte pour moi ! » Me dit-il.

-« S-Si tu crois que je vais me faire avoir par des paroles. » Murmurais-je, en rougissant et en détournant la tête.

Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il se retourna, qu'il approcha son visage du mien et qu'il…M'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser doux. Un baiser salé par mes larmes. Un baiser qui avait le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Un baiser rempli de sentiments. Un baiser remplie de VRAIS sentiments. Il mettait tout son amour moi dans ce baiser, je pouvais le sentir. Et il disait la vérité. Maintenant je le savais.

Puis il rompit le baiser à mon grand regret et me dit :

-« Je t'aime, Carla. Et si cela ne te suffit pas, voilà. »

Et il me montra un téléphone portable rose bonbon (de toute évidence pas le sien qui était bleu avec un strap en forme de poisson) et dessus apparu…Une image de nous deux !

Moi en dessous, lui au-dessus et nous nous…EMBRASSIONS !

-« Q-Que ? » Murmurais-je, choquée.

-« Marie m'a fait chanter. Je devais l'embrasser pour qu'elle supprime l'image. Elle m'a dit que… Que tout le lycée saurait et que…Alors j'ai voulu te protéger…Et j'ai céder. Je l'ai fait mais…Tu es arrivé entre temps…Et…Je suis désolé. » Me dit-il, en baissant les yeux.

Oh, Happy ! Alors il…Il me protégeait juste ! Pendant tout ce temps il me protégeait. Alors tout ce qu'il voulait c'était…J'étais vraiment bête pour avoir pu douter d'Happy.

Je lui sautai au cou et commença à pleurer.

-« C'est moi qui suis désolée, Happy. J'ai douté de toi. Alors que tu me protégeais juste… » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais non Carla, je comprends que tu aies pu douter. C'est normal. »

-« N-Non, alors que tu…M'as sauvé. Et moi la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est douter de toi… » Murmurais-je en pleures.

Soudain il prit mon visage entre ses mains et essuya mes larmes tout en me murmurant :

-« Carla…Je t'en prie…Ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Tu es la personne auquel je tiens le plus. »

-« Oh, Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tout va bien. » Chuchota-t-il.

-« Oui. Tant que tu es là avec moi tout va bien. » Murmurais-je en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il mit une main sur ma taille et ferma les yeux. Nous restâmes comme cela, paisiblement, profitant l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ressentais sa chaleur et sa présence. Oui tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et tant que j'étais avec Happy tout irait bien.

Nous regardâmes ensemble de coucher de soleil. Que c'était romantique !

Oui, c'était le bon moment pour le faire.

-« Happy ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Hmm ? » Me répondit-il.

-« Je…Je voulais te dire…Hum… » Murmurais-je embarrassée.

-« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

Je rougis et releva la tête. Je l'admirai. Le coucher de soleil le glorifiait. Il était magnifique.

J'inspirai un grand coup et je m'écriai :

-« Je t'aime, Happy ! »

Puis je me jetai dans ses bras et mis mon nez dans sa poitrine afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir que je rougissais profondément. J'étais tellement gênée.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Carla. » Me répondit-il tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Je me sentis soulagée mais ne releva pas pour autant la tête. Je le laissa juste faire. Mais ce que c'était bon d'entendre ses paroles. Oh, Happy…

Soudain Happy prit mon visage entre les mains et porta ses lèvres à mon oreille. Il m'embrassa doucement et me murmura :

-« Ne cache pas un visage aussi beau que le tien. »

-« H-Happy… » Murmurais-je, terriblement embarrassée.

-« C'est un crime de te cacher…Je veux te voir tous les jours. Je veux te voir toutes les heures, je veux te voir toutes les minutes. Je veux passer chaque seconde de ma vie avec toi. » Me dit-il.

Je rigolai doucement puis je répondis :

-« Moi aussi. Mais c'est impossible. »

-« Oooooh… » Murmura-t-il, déçu.

Puis je demandai le cœur battant :

-« Alors euh…Nous…Sommes un couple maintenant ? »

-« Euh…Bah…Oui, je suppose. » Me répondit-il, en ébouriffant les cheveux.

-« J'en suis heureuse. » Dis-je.

-« Moi aussi. Mais…Je pensais que…Que tu ne m'aimerais jamais…Tu ne voulais même pas m'adresser la parole… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je…Désolée… » Murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

-« Non ce n'est pas grave mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimerais en retour ! Je...J'ai toujours cru que tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à moi. Je n'avais rien de spécial. Tu étais tellement belle, intelligente, cool, sûre de toi et courageuse alors que moi…Je n'avais rien alors… » Me dit-il.

-« Mais enfin Happy ! Toi aussi tu es beau, courageux, sûr de toi et cool ! Et puis…Ce…C'était juste une image afin de cacher ma profonde solitude. » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla… » Chuchota-t-il.

-« Mais tu m'as libéré de cette solitude et aujourd'hui je sors avec toi. Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a trois mois je ne t'aurais pas cru. Mais comme quoi la vie… » Murmurais-je.

-« N'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. » Compléta-t-il.

-« Oui. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir finir la mienne. Car si jamais…Je...J'avais sauté à ce moment. Si jamais tu ne m'avais pas rattrapé je serais passé à côté de la vie qui nous réserve pas mal de moments extraordinaires. J'ai rencontré des personnes incroyables qui sont devenue mes amis. Et je t'ai rencontré toi, mon sauveur. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. J'ai pu me réconcilier avec ma famille, j'ai pu me faire de nouveaux amis, j'ai trouvé un lieu où je me sentais une personne appart entière, j'ai repris l'envie d'aller au lycée, je passe en S-SVT et j'ai un petit-ami. Grâce à toi Happy, j'ai repris goût à la vie. » Dis-je.

Je souris et je vis Happy s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras :

-« Oh, Carla… »

-« Je t'aime Happy. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » Murmurais-je.

-« Montre le moi alors… » Chuchota-t-il.

Avec un sourire je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément. Il rougit mais répondit à mon baiser avec passion.

-« Cela te suffit ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, princesse. » Me dit-il tout en me prenant la main.

-« Princesse ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, je trouve que ça te va bien. » Me dit-il.

-« Hmm…Tu sais, je viens de penser à quelque chose. » Murmurais-je.

-« A quoi, mon amour ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je veux…Pouvoir dire à ma famille et à mes amis pourquoi j'ai voulu me suicider. » Murmurais-je doucement.

-« P-Pardon ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Je veux pourvoir leur dire en les regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas avoir honte de ce que j'ai fait et de pourquoi je l'ai fait. » Dis-je.

-« Oh, Carla… » Murmura Happy.

-« En racontant mon histoire aux autres, je voudrais…Empêcher que d'autres personnes comme moi en arrivent à cette extrémité là. » Murmurais-je.

-« Pourquoi, Carla ? » Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-« Parce qu'elles n'ont pas toutes la chance que j'ai eu. » Lui dis-je en le regardant à mon tour dans les yeux.

-« La chance ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui, la chance que tu m'es sauvé. » Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-« Carla… » Murmura-t-il, ému et en m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

-« Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'avoir peur du regard des autres. Car je sais que tu es à mes cotés. » Murmurais-je en posant délicatement ma tête sur son épaule.

-« Oui, je suis à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. » Me dit-il.

-« Et j'assume le fait d'avoir voulu mettre un terme à ma vie. » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla…Que veux-tu… » M'interrogea-t-il.

Je me relevai et le regarda droit dans les yeux en déclarant :

-« Je n'ai pas honte, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai voulu me suicider. Et je veux pouvoir le dire au monde entier. Je n'ai plus à me cacher. Je veux aider tous les gens qui sont dans la même situation que moi. Je veux faire mon possible pour les sauver ! »

-« Carla…Tu es vraiment épatante. » Murmura Happy.

-« Happy...Merci. Et aussi je…J'aimerai retrouver mes parents biologiques. » Dis-je, en rougissant

-« Oh, Carla… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Je voudrais connaître les raisons qui ont poussés mes parents à…M'abandonner. » Dis-je.

-« Carla… » Murmura-t-il.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir, Happy ! J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Pour savoir qui je suis ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je comprends, Carla. Mais pour moi qui que tu sois ne changera rien aux sentiments que je te porte. Tu seras toujours ma merveilleuse bien-aimée. »

-« Happy…Tu seras toujours aussi mon idiot à moi. Et rien qu'a moi ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Dis-moi Carla, tu ne serais pas un peu possessive ? » Me demanda-t-il en pouffant de rire.

-« HAPPY ! » M'écriais-je en rougissant.

Et devant mes yeux il se mit à rire de plus en plus fort.

-« Pff…Imbécile. » Murmurais-je en détournant la tête.

-« Allez, Carla… » Me dit-il.

-« Oui tu es à moi et alors ? » Demandais-je.

-« Rien mon amour, rien. Oh si ! Je t'aime encore plus que tout à l'heure ! » S'exclama-t-il, en souriant.

-« Mouais… » Répondis-je en rougissant.

-« Et si nous allions faire un petit saut à Fairy Tail ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« A cette heure ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Aye sir ! Je veux faire partager mon bonheur à tous. » Me dit-il.

-« Ton bonheur ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, le bonheur d'être enfin avec toi. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je rigolai doucement et répondit :

-« Moi aussi je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi. »

-« Alors allons-y. » Murmura-t-il.

Il me sourit puis nous commençâmes à marcher, main dans la main, derrière le soleil couchant.

Heureusement qu'Happy m'avait rattrapé cette fois-ci. Si jamais…Si jamais j'étais morte je…Je n'aurais pas connu tout ça. Cette pensée me terrifiait. Je n'aurais pas du vouloir en finir mais je me sentais tellement mal…J'étais au bord du rouleau. Mais j'aurais du en parler à quelqu'un de confiance plutôt que de vouloir me suicider. J'avais cru que c'était la seule échappatoire possible mais je m'étais trompé. Si j'étais morte je n'aurais jamais rencontré l'amour ni l'amitié, Happy et mes précieux camarades. Je n'aurais retrouvé Wendy. Je n'aurais jamais pu me réconcilier avec mes parents. Je n'aurais jamais autant travaillé et je n'aurais pas triomphé. Je ne serais pas passé en S-SVT. Mais surtout jamais je n'aurais réalisé la vraie valeur d'une vie. Je n'aurais jamais réalisé à quel point la vie pouvait être fabuleuse. A quel point elle pouvait être incroyable. A quel point je pouvais l'aimer ! Et à quel point j'étais chanceuse d'avoir une vie pareille ! A quel point je chérissais ma vie. Et ça c'était Happy et Fairy Tail qui me l'avaient appris. Et moi j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre fin à sa propre vie sur un coup de tête. Quelle que soit l'époque, le moment, la situation ! Il y a toujours une solution. Et nous pouvons trouver cette solution si nous nous en donnons la peine ou si, comme moi, nous rencontrons des personnes prêtes à nous aider.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant Fairy Tail. Et nous regardâmes dans les yeux avec amour et passion. Avec un sourire, nous posâmes chacun une main sur les deux battants de la porte et nous l'ouvrîmes d'un seul coup, toujours main dans la main.

* * *

 **Fin de la deuxième partie !**

 **Alors, mes chers lecteurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ai-je fait un bon travail ? Avez-vous aimé cette histoire dans sa globalité ? Avez-vous aimé cette partie ou préféré la première ? Avez -vous aimé le personnage de Carla ? Et celui d'Happy ? Étais-ce là une belle remontée vers le ciel ? La fin vous a-t-elle plu ? La scène de la "bagarre" de Fairy Tail contre Raven Tail était-elle exagéré ?** **Alors quel est le bilan de cette fic' ? Est-elle réussi ?**

 **Le but de cette fiction est de dénoncer le harcèlement scolaire, la violence et de parler au grand jour du suicide sans se cacher derrière des paraphrases ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais je souhaitais également que vous vous rendiez compte, chers lecteurs, de ce qu'est la solitude et surtout des sentiments que pouvait ressentir une personne dans le cas de Carla. Alors si vous connaissez une personne comme ça...Donner lui un peu d'espoir. Ne passez pas votre chemin sans rien faire pour elle car l'histoire pourrait bien se finir comme celle de Carla a failli se finir. Combien d'enfants se suicident-ils à cause du harcèlement scolaire ? Beaucoup plus que nous imaginons. Et même si la plus part des histoires ne se solde pas par un suicide, je pense que les personnes qui sont isolées se sente aussi mal que Carla. Et c'est pour donner un message d'espoir à ses personnes que j'ai écris cette fiction. Courage ! Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous trouverez votre Happy ! :)**

 **Allez, n'oubliez pas, la meilleure récompense pour un auteur c'est de recevoir une review ! N'hésitez pas, chers lecteurs, à m'en laissez une ! Et j'espère tout particulièrement qu'Eanoya, fadeaway 1558, Rick10, Fairytail-fan couples, krokmou83, Wolfblut, Vilandel et Lakesong m'en laisseront une ! ;)**

 **Sur ce à fin janvier pour une nouvelle fiction UA avec Carla et Happy ! Merci encore d'avoir lu mon histoire ! :)**


End file.
